Innamorato Con Te
by ItalHunni28
Summary: She was the daughter of wealthy CEO. He worked for her family and came from a different world. What happens when they collide? "She's practically royalty Luke and I'm..." Lucas looked at Nathan. "The poolboy?" "Yeah." NALEY AU!
1. Longing For Freedom

Ravens23

**Ravens23**

**A/N: The title, in English, is "In Love With You."**

232323

He stood at the ripe age of seventeen, overlooking the lake that made its waves in front of him. He breathed in the crisp morning air and closed his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His hair was disheveled from the sleep that he had just awoken from. He had never felt so free in his life. Well, that wasn't entirely true…

_Flashback_

_The young boy of 7 slumped into a nearby bush. He ran from his rightful place at his house, wanting, needing to be away from his so-called family. He was the oldest of 2 boys and believed to have had too much responsibility. Nathan Scott hated being told what to do. That wasn't how it worked in his world. He was the boss of himself and what he says goes. The family of four had been on an outing and Nathan grabbed the first possible opportunity to flee from the lot of them. He stayed hidden in the bush until nightfall, at which time he exited the confinements of the bush. Nathan stood and dusted off the soil from his rear. He grabbed his hat off of his head and tossed it onto the grass, never wanting to wear it again. It was just past sunset and the calls for him had ceased to exist. _

_He walked down the tiny hill and wound up on the coast of a lake. The body of water was vast and the vision to the other side was barely visible. There was a tiny dock and Nathan was tempted to walk to it. He looked behind him, debating whether or not he should turn back. Nathan smirked and shook his head. He didn't want to go back. He walked down to the dock and sat on the edge of it, where in the distance, he noted a small motorboat headed in his direction. In the boat, stood a stubby man, no older that 50. He spoke with the most tired of words. _

"_Where ya headed?"_

_Nathan didn't know what to do…_

"_Uh…across."_

"_Ya a kid…sure why not I could do some charity…hop in."_

_Nathan stepped into the boat and it took off. The wind blew carelessly through his hair and he took one last glance at the shoreline he used to call home._

_End Flashback_

Nathan now stood on the shoreline 10 years later, a completely different person. His eyes were still closed. He had contemplated leaving many times, not wanting to be the burden on Keith's shoulders anymore. Keith was his adoptive father. Keith was the one who found him sleeping under a tree just a few feet from his house on the other side of the lake. When Keith found Nathan, their relationship hadn't exactly been one from a fairytale. On the contrary, Nathan despised Keith because Keith wanted to help Nathan to return home, but as stubborn as he was and as spoiled as he was, Nathan refused. Doing the responsible thing, Keith waited for someone to claim Nathan, but nothing came, no one claimed him and it was then, Keith claimed Nathan as his own. He adopted him and the two of them had been together ever since.

Nathan stood, his feet on the edge of the docks, eyes still closed, waiting for an occurrence…and then it came. He heard the pattering of feet coming towards him and the yell of a certain individual calling. Nathan prepared himself for what was to come and braced himself. In an instant, a force from two objects thrust into him, all three of them falling into the water. When Nathan resurfaced he saw the faces of Mac and Chip, his two lovable golden retrievers. Nathan laughed as Mac tried to swim to the small beach beside their dock and Chip swim towards him. Nathan laughed and swam towards the dock where Keith stood, arms crossed and shaking his head. Mac was shaking himself off as Chip was swimming towards the beach. Nathan took off his shirt, wringing it and watching Keith get soaked by Mac and Chip drying off. Nathan laughed as he watched Keith wipe the dog-flavoured water from his face and Nathan patted each dog on the head. He loved these two. Keith got these dogs a year after Nathan was adopted and the dogs loved Nathan.

"You get Keith drenched huh Mac?"

Mac gave a smile as Nathan rubbed his ears and Chip walked over to Nathan, nudging him, wanting to be petted as well.

"What I wanna know is what you were doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

Nathan stood from his place from where he sat beside Mac and Chip and walked, still soaked and dripping from his little swim.

"About?"

Nathan still wrung the water from his shirt and looked out across the lake. His hair was even more of a mess and the water fell from his brow.

"Going back…"

Keith was shocked. As a boy, Nathan practically begged Keith not to send him back. Keith scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and waited for an explanation from Nathan.

"It's not that I don't love it here Keith, I do and you've been the greatest father to me. You helped when I needed it, even though I didn't deserve it and you've taken care of me for ten years and not once did you fail. I'm 3 times the man I would've been if not for you and I'm so grateful for that, it's just…I don't wanna be that burden on your shoulders anymore. I have to go on my own, make my own way…I can't live off of you forever."

Keith smirked and patted Nathan on the back. He nodded in understanding and sighed.

"Well then, I guess I can't stop you. But, you do know that you'll have to find a job to buy things, right?"

"You don't say? I thought **everything** was free in life."

Keith chuckled at Nathan's sarcasm and shook his head.

"C'mon, we got breakfast and towels to get you dried off."

Nathan smiled and followed Keith back into the house, Mac and Chip following Nathan,

**Ravens23**

She sat on the balcony just outside of her room. Being the daughter of a CEO for a major corporation had its perks. No one could appreciate a view of the sunrise like this like she could. She stifled a yawn and watched the sun rise above the lake, which was quite a distance from her house…mansion. The sun's rays were shining and the reflected off of the waves from the pool beneath her. The scent of bromine quite strong at the hour in the morning, was making her nauseous and she screwed up her face. She looked down at her watch and noted the time, 5:56. She sighed and took in the final moments of the sunset and then heard a throat being cleared. She shot her head to face behind her and sighed in relief when she saw her father staring at her, smirking.

"You're exactly like your mother. She always woke up with the roosters just to watch the sunrise…of course she was out like a light by the time 8:00 rolled around."

Haley James giggled and at the memory of her mother. Haley hugged her knees as she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"I miss her a lot…"

Jimmy James sighed and nodded.

"So do I…but Victoria's not so bad."

"I guess…she is creepy though."

A smile sprouted onto Jimmy's face. He leaned down and kissed his daughter on her temple and was headed out of her bedroom. Haley whispered a goodbye to him as she watched him take off for the office. Summer vacation had started for Haley yesterday and she for one, felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had completed her final year of high school and would be headed of to Stanford in the fall, away from everyone and the giddiness in her was almost too much to contain. When the sun had fully risen, Haley hopped off of the balcony and headed back into her bedroom, where Lisa, one of the maids in this massive place was already making her bed.

"Lisa, it's okay, I can do it."

"Nonsense Miss James. It's what I'm paid to do."

"Yes, I know that, but you don't have to. You have a daughter, an adorable one I might add, and you could be spending time with her right now instead of making my bed…go on, I can mange making my bed."

Lisa stopped what she was doing and smiled at Haley.

"Thank you Miss James."

Lisa walked towards the door, but Haley stopped her.

"Lisa?"

Lisa turned her head.

"It's Haley."

Lisa smiled and nodded, exiting Haley's bedroom. As soon as the door closed, it opened again and Haley came face-to-face with her stepsister.

"Tutorgirl, why isn't your bed made? Wasn't Lisa just in here?"

"I told her I'd make my own bed. You know Tigger I **am **capable of doing so…"

Brooke smiled and wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders walking them out to the balcony.

"You're so kind Haley James…soon to be someone."

Haley groaned and closed her eyes in disgust. She blew out an exasperated breath and crumpled her face. Of course, she knew she was dreading this summer for a reason. She was home more often which means Victoria would be throwing more and more "gentlemen" at her. The last two that had come to visit had made her laugh. One tried to woo her by thinking that she wanted to be caressed and she laughed at his foolish attempts, that one was named Felix Taggaro. She had laughed in his face and had excused herself from further conversing with him, leaving Victoria in a shocked state. And the other one, Tim Smith, had been thrown out before he even entered the house, when Victoria had seen him and the way he acted, hitting on anything that walked, she threw him out. That was the only time that Haley had ever been grateful for Victoria's existence.

"I know Haley, you don't wanna get married, but the evil stepmother's word is law."

Haley giggled.

"She's **your** mother Brooke."

"Yeah so? Doesn't mean I can't say bad things about her. She may have given birth to me, but I know a bitch when I see one."

Haley groaned.

"This really sucks. Why is your mother so concerned with marrying me off to rich men? I refuse to follow in her footsteps."

Brooke giggled.

"You're not the only one…I mean, I've already found the love of my life."

"Speaking of which how is Lucas?"

"He's Lucas…you should know, he cleans the parental units bedroom."

"Too bad you can't publicize it."

Brooke looked to the ground beneath her feet. She had wanted to "out" them on many occasions, but Lucas always said no because he feared losing his job. Lucas was what Victoria called "the pool-boy," a butler in training and wasn't seen as a suitable match for her daughter. Brooke and Lucas had been keeping their relationship a secret for almost 5 months and the only moments they had together were in the confinements of Brooke's bedroom, late at night and possibly a few stolen moments during the course of the day. It had killed Brooke, not being able to kiss him or touch him whenever she wanted. She cursed her social status and the stupid rules that Victoria had lay down for the staff of the house.

Haley was always frustrated that Victoria had hired a cleaning staff for the house. When she had first heard of the idea, it boggled Haley's mind how easily Victoria made herself right at home. When Lydia James ran the household, she did it on her own, without any help. This shot pride through Haley and she smiled at the memory of her mother's face. When Haley was 14, her mother passed away due to breast cancer. A year later, her father met Victoria and convinced himself that he was in love with her, although Haley knew that he would never love her as he did his wife. She believed that he had married her to keep his bed warm at night and from the looks of it, Victoria didn't seem to mind. Haley shook her head at Victoria, practically hurting her daughter without knowing.

"I want people to know, Haley…but his job…"

"I know Brooke, I know."

Brooke hugged Haley and then released her.

"I'll see you downstairs."

Haley nodded and when Brooke left, she looked out at the Lake. It was so vast and beautiful. She longed to be free from here, this place and dreaded the rest of the summer. However, she could not shake the feeling that something big was going to happen this summer, something bigger than her. She shook her head. It was useless to have such a feeling. Haley knew that she would never fall in love because two more "gentlemen" were coming to stay at the house this summer, one of them she felt that she would somehow end up marrying, due to her stepmother's incessant nature. Besides leaving this place, Haley's other dream was to fall in love. However, she had one dream come true, to have the other was just asking too much.

**Ravens23**

Mac butted his head softly against Nathan's leg as Nathan stuffed scrambled eggs into his waiting mouth. Keith sat beside him as Chip rested his head in Keith's lap. Keith grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate and threw it behind him and watched as Chip went for it. Keith didn't want to be disturbed while he ate. Mac kept pushing Nathan's leg and Nathan did the same thing as Keith and watched as Mac licked the piece of meat and swallowed it in one gulp. Nathan laughed as Mac licked the fallen salt from the piece of meat that remained on the grey carpet below them.

"Those dogs are gonna miss you…and so will I."

Nathan looked up and smiled at Keith as he chewed his food. Nathan would miss Keith too, but he couldn't help the feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach. Nathan wanted to be with the rest of society. As long as Nathan could remember, Keith had kept him in the house, not letting him out. Nathan was home-schooled and Keith taught him everything a man should know. The only time Nathan saw outside was when he played with the dogs or on the small basketball court that Keith had set up for him as a boy. Nathan Scott had one friend who left a few months ago, Vegas was his name and Nathan never had a girlfriend or any interaction with a member of the opposite sex…of his own age at least. Keith's girlfriend, Karen Roe did not count. Nathan could see how happy Keith was and he wanted that for himself and figured that he had to make his own way in his life. He considered himself a man now and wanted to live his life as one.

"I'll miss you too, but I gotta do this Keith."

"I know…just uh, can I at least help you find a job?"

"No need to Keith. An old friend heard that I planned on leaving and offered me a job at his uncle's restaurant."

"Well then…when do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Already?"

Nathan nodded.

"Vegas said that if I wanted the job, I'd have to leave immediately and they're even paying to get me across the lake, you know how people like to rip others off these days Keith."

Keith nodded in agreement with Nathan. If you didn't own a bat, you had to get a ride across the lake at a very hefty price. Keith brought his hand to Nathan's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Good luck kiddo."

Nathan looked down and noticed both dogs had their heads in his lap, sad that he would be leaving in a little over 24 hours. Nathan patted both of their heads and left the table to go and pack his stuff. Keith watched him leave and then did the dishes, watching both dogs go after him.

232323

The next day, about an hour before he had to leave, Nathan heard a knock on his bedroom door. He turned to see Keith standing there, arms crossed watching him finish packing.

"Hey Keith."

"Almost packed?"

"Just about…what's up?"

Keith revealed a small pair of binoculars. Nathan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wh-"

"It's yours…you were wearing it the day I found you, you told me to take it away from you because it reminded you of the family that no longer wanted you. When I found you, you said that you were bird watching. I figured you should have them back."

Nathan smiled as he took it from Keith's hands and he fiddled with it in his own.

"They're so small."

"Yeah, but they're good."

"You've used them?"

"Just to see a few birds…"

"Uh huh."

Just then, Keith and Nathan heard the motor of a boat pull up at their dock and Mac and Chip's barks sounded in the house. Nathan zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulders and placed the binoculars in his khaki shorts pocket. He and Keith walked out of the house and down to the dock where, sure enough waited Nathan's ride. Mac and Chip were hopping up to Nathan and he hugged both of them and patted their heads, letting them know that he would miss them. Nathan placed the bag in the boat and then hugged Keith.

"Thanks Keith…for everything."

Keith broke the hug and ruffled Nathan's hair.

"Get outta here…go be someone."

Nathan smirked and hopped into the boat. The motor sounded and pulled away from the docks and headed across the lake. Nathan could see Mac jump into the water and try to swim after him and smirked when Chip just stood by Keith. Mac wasn't fast enough and Nathan continued to watch until they were out of sight.

Nathan turned his body to face the direction he was headed in and smiled to himself. The one driving the boat had begun to stir up a conversation with him.

"Them dogs are something."

Nathan nodded, remaining silent.

"So you headed over to the restaurant?"

"Yeah. Is it good?"

"Food? Oh yeah…you know the family?"

"The nephew…"

"Oh yeah, Vegas…good kid."

The rest of the ride was silent. Nathan leaned against the railing of the boat and felt something in his pocket, his binoculars. He pulled them from his pockets and laughed at them. They **were** tiny. He unfolded them and chuckled. Nathan looked out ahead of him and saw civilization come into view. Then he saw the largest house he had ever seen in his life settled just on top of a hill. The driver laughed as he saw Nathan's jaw drop.

"Nice huh?"

"What?"

"The house…or should I say mansion?"

"I'll say. It's largest I've ever seen…"

"Yeah, you can say that again buddy. That' the home of the James family."

"Who?"

"Have you been living under a rock kid? The James family is the richest family on the side of the lake. Jimmy James is the youngest CEO in the business and the most successful. He brings home, on average about two million a day. The business has been in his family for generations…he's thinking of passing it onto his daughter. Poor girl though, not the best looking of his daughters."

"Wow…wait what?"

"Jimmy James has 4 daughters and one stepdaughter…the one he wants to pass it off to, not the greatest looking."

Nathan shook his head and brought his binoculars to his face, to get a better look at the home. The boat was coming around to the East side of the town and that's when Nathan's heart stopped as he looked through the tiny binoculars. He lowered them and squinted making sure that he wasn't dreaming. He brought his binoculars to his eyes again and saw the same girl. She was sitting on a balcony, twirling her hair reading a book. She was the most beautiful being he had even seen in his life. He found himself being pulled in a different direction, and he was. The boat was moving further and further away from his visual of her. He dropped his binoculars when it was hopeless and tossed them into his bag. He sighed to himself, her image still burning his retinas. Her auburn hair, flying softly, but freely in the gentle breeze that surrounded her, her slender fingers twirling her strands as her eyes sparkled as she read the pages of the old bounded book that sat in between her perfect hands. He wanted to see her again. The sight of her took his breath away.

The boat came to a halt and Nathan looked to his side where he saw Vegas waiting for him at the marina. He slung his bag over his shoulder and shook the driver's hand and thanked him. Nathan walked over to Vegas and the two were headed off in the direction of the restaurant, Nathan still had that girl on his mind.

**Ravens23**

Haley sat on her balcony reading the sonnets of William Shakespeare. Haley found herself drawn to the imagery the deceased poet had set and she felt herself lost in his words. She twirled her hair in between her fingers and then heard the whirring of a motorboat pass by; she ignored it and continued to read the book.

"HALEY!"

Haley jumped from her spot on the balcony and saw Victoria in her doorway. Haley placed the book down on the stone setting of the balcony and followed Victoria into her room. Haley rolled her eyes behind her stepmother.

"Get ready, we're going out to eat and make sure you look promising, a new man is coming and we don't want him to run away now do we? So I'll have someone up to help you."

"Not necessary Victoria…B-Brooke offered to help already…"

Victoria nodded and left Haley's room. Haley was surprised at Victoria's civility. Seconds later, Brooke burst through Haley's door, giggling with Lucas behind her. They had snuck out of Brooke's room undetected and passed Victoria on the way unnoticed, hearing her mumble to herself. Haley smiled at the two of them.

"TUTORGIRL!"

Haley's smile became wider and she shook her head.

"Tutorgirl, I suppose that the evil one told you about how we're going out for food?"

"Yeah, although she failed to mention where…"

"Some new place…it's supposed to be really good...it's called uh…Ravenna. It's really good."

"Okay…I just hope this guy ends up like Tim."

"I don't think so Haley, Brooke and I saw him on the way up, Victoria's taken a liking to him."

"Dammit."

Haley dreaded this meal coming up and wanted to smack Lucas for shattering her miserable dream.

232323

"Welcome to Ravenna, Nathan Scott."

Nathan looked around the restaurant and noticed the atmosphere between the workers, it was happy and they were all one large family. Nathan smiled. He walked into the kitchen with Vegas and noticed everyone getting ready for the lunch opening. Nathan set his bag down where Vegas instructed him to and walked with him.

"You must be Nathan, Vegas has told me about you."

Nathan shook the man's hand and assumed him to be Vegas' uncle. Vegas looked at Nathan and raised his eyebrows. He tossed an apron to Nathan and Nathan put it on. Vegas walked over to Nathan and patted him on the back.

"Welcome, waiter in training."

Nathan smiled and went to wash his hands. Vegas smirked and waited for Nathan as the two of them made their way through the crowd to a specific table where a well sized group sat waiting for them. Nathan looked around the table and gave a warm smile. He followed Vegas' lead and listened as Vegas began.

"Welcome to Ravenna. I'm Vegas, I'll be your waiter this evening and this, is Nathan, he's new."

Nathan gave a small wave and placed his hands behind his back. Everyone turned to look at him and then, he saw her…Nathan only stared and breathed a single word…

"Wow…"

Only to find out that he had said it out loud…

**Ravens23**

**A/N: Please review…okay I KNOW it's a crappy beginning, but aren't all beginnings? I hope you give it a chance to develop. I should be Uding PA by tomorrow. Thanks and please review!!**


	2. Beautiful

Ravens23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Beautiful – Trading Yesterday**

**A huge thanks to Molly, Kelly, Steph, Amy and Jif for their inspiration and a HUGE one to Jif who helped out with the song!**

**Ravens23**

Nathan gave a small wave and placed his hands behind his back. Everyone turned to look at him and then, he saw her…Nathan only stared and breathed a single word…

"Wow…"

Only to find out that he had said it out loud…

"I beg your pardon?"

Nathan had just realized what he had said. He looked at the woman who had opened her mouth and she was scary looking. Her beady eyes squinted in Nathan's direction and he tried to sustain his complexion. His eyes shot wide open and screwed up his face at the stupidity of his actions. He looked to his feet in embarrassment, but not before catching a glimpse of the girl who had taken his breath away. It was her; the same one he had seen when he was out on the water earlier that day. She was the one who was reading the book on the balcony and was ten times more beautiful up close than she had been magnified through his tiny binoculars. _Note to self; thank Keith for giving me back those damn things. _Nathan tore his eyes from the floor and looked at the one who he wanted to see. She held her hand in front of her mouth, trying to hide her smile and he saw the small tinge of pink that her face had become. His insides smiled and he regained his composure.

"I'm sorry."

Nathan looked down at the girl he wanted to see who was sitting to his right.

"That was very unprofessional on my part."

Vegas raised his eyebrows and looked at Nathan, then at the rest of the table, smiling and nodding. The scary-looking woman looked at Nathan, eyes still squinted and then turned her attention to Vegas.

"I do not want this…**trainee** waiting on our table. He is rude and I won't stand for it. Get him out of here."

Nathan looked at Vegas, who gave him an apologetic look. Nathan understood, nodded and left the table and made his way back to the kitchen. He headed towards the group of other waiters and stood among them, waiting for Vegas to get back to the kitchen. Nathan brought his hands to his face, wondering how he could have been so unprofessionally careless and stupid. He leaned his back against the wall behind him and shut his eyes, taking deep breaths. Nathan closed his eyes and there she was looking back at him, smiling. He felt his temperature rising and took deep breaths.

"Nathan?"

Nathan's head shot up and eyes opened. He saw Vegas there with a smirk on his face. Nathan looked back at Vegas.

"Dude, I am so sorry about that."

Vegas grinned and chuckled.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Actually, I was a little surprised about the fact that it was Haley you gave the compliment to."

"Haley?"

"That was the James family, the richest family on this part of the lake. They live in the abnormally large house on the hill about 5 minutes from here. Haley's the youngest daughter…she was the one you complimented."

Nathan looked at Vegas. Haley…her name was Haley. _How beautiful is that name? _Just the thought of her practically stopped his beating heart. Nathan wondered why Vegas had been so surprised. He then recalled his boat ride over. **The business has been in his family for generations…he's thinking of passing it onto his daughter. Poor girl though, she's not the best looking of his daughters.** _What was that idiot thinking? Haley's beautiful. _Nathan looked at Vegas through a shocked expression. Vegas just laughed and looked at Nathan.

"Look, why don't you just work at the bar? I've got someone coming that I need to talk to. I'll introduce you to him. He's pretty cool. The three of us can hang out. He and I do when he can"

"Sure…uh, the bar?"

"Yeah, the waiter's come to you, you poor the drink…simple enough for you. But, you can't serve alcohol because you aren't of age. If you go out the door, go straight and then make a right, you'll come to the bar. There will be a man about age 30 there, that's Bill. He'll show you how it's done. Okay?"

Nathan nodded and thanked Vegas. He left the kitchen and headed to the bar, but not before catching one last glance at Haley who was giggling beside, who Nathan could only assume to be her stepsister.

232323

Brooke and Haley were giggling as the two of them watched the "suitor" eat his food. He was stuffing his face with bread and olive oil as if he had never eaten food in his life. Victoria looked repulsed by how he ate with his mouth open. His name was Chris Keller. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but was kind. When Haley had been introduced to him, he stammered and continued to do so when he spoke to her. She figured that he was trying to make a good first impression. Haley and Brooke giggled their final ones and soon Brooke turned to Haley.

"So spill."

"Spill what?"

Haley was trying to keep her voice down, so as to not let Victoria overhear their conversation.

"What was up with you blushing at the cute waiter?"

"I did not blush."

"Oh, you so did Tutorgirl. C'mon, how do you know him?"

"I don't. He gave me a compliment, which I didn't know how to take seeing as how he's the first."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Not once in my life has any guy done what he's done. All of them only want me because of my dad. And I for one am sick of it. Not to mention, have you seen my sisters? They're like Catherine Zeta-Jones and I'm like…Kirsten Dunst."

"Do **not** compare yourself with Kirsten Dunst. You are beautiful Haley and if a guy can't see that then he's not worth your time. Also, Taylor's more Kirsten than you are…but with a touch of Lindsey."

Haley smiled and chuckled a little bit. Haley then looked behind her and saw the embarrassed waiter behind the counter of the bar, speaking to a man of about 30. She smiled at the look of concentration on his face and all she remembered of his features were those captivating blue eyes. She smiled at the thought of them and then she turned her attention back to Brooke.

"I guess…so how about you and Eugene?"

Brooke got excited. Eugene was Lucas' middle name and it was also their codename for him. It was the only way that the two of them could speak to each other about Lucas without Victoria knowing who it actually was.

"He is seriously the sweetest. He wrote me the sweetest poem the other day. Dropped it on my lap as I was tanning by the pool. I got to watch him do the yard work. He's so sexy without a shirt on and pushing that lawn mower."

Brooke stopped and looked at Haley who looked somewhat disgusted.

"What?"

"Brooke, he may be your boyfriend, but Eugene is like a brother to me. And you talking in your Brooke ways about him is just not good for my appetite,"

Haley took a sip of her water as Brooke gave her playful slap on the arm. Haley chuckled and Brooke turned to her own drink. Christ had noticed the two of them talking previously about, what seemed to be, something serious.

"Miss J-James?"

Haley looked at Chris who was smiling at her. She smiled awkwardly back at him.

"Um…Mrs. Davis-James says you enjoy music. The Keller is a musician himself…"

"Wait a minute? **The Keller**? What the hell is that?"

"Brooke!"

Victoria scolded Brooke for mocking Chris. Victoria had only taken a liking to Chris because he was to inherit his father's billions when the old man died. Chris' father was extremely ill and it was his father's dying wish that Chris would marry and have lots of children, especially boys, to carry on the family name. Chris had been searching for some time for a wife. Someone to love and cherish and Haley, he had been attracted to. She was intelligent and pretty, so he tried to find some common ground to start up a conversation.

"What mother? I'm just saying it's weird and moronic."

"Chris Keller understands. He's used to having woman be weird around him. But, only because he knows they want him."

Haley tore herself away from the conversation and noticed the one she saw at the bar coming towards their table with a tray of beverages. He passed them and Haley looked at him. He set the drinks down carefully on the table about six feet from theirs. She kept her eyes on his back. The white dress shirt that he wore didn't camouflage his back muscles much and she felt herself getting hot. A body and a voice interrupted her gaze.

"I believe this fifth seat is for me?"

Haley looked up, annoyed at the man. He wore a cocky grin and the look he was giving her was making her uncomfortable. He sat down and Victoria tore her lips from her wine glass and looked aroused by the man that had sat himself on the other side of Haley. Haley groaned on the inside and he turned to her and stuck out his hand.

"Damien West."

Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand without even looking at him. Victoria cleared her throat as if to reprimand Haley for her rudeness. Haley sighed and looked up at Damien who still wore his cocky grin. She wished that he would stop looking at her in such a way that made her so uncomfortable. Damien sat down where Victoria began to engage him into a conversation. Haley turned her attention back to the one she was staring at previously who was returning to the bar with the empty tray. And then, Damien put a hand out to stop him. Haley silently thanked Damien. She wanted to hear his voice or get a better look at him. He stopped and looked down at Damien. His eyes grew twice their diameter and Damien's grin grew to be even cockier.

"Well, well, well. Nathan Scott on this side of the river? And a waiter? Life couldn't get any better. Well, except the fact that I have a beautiful woman by my side."

Damien put his arm around Haley's shoulder and Damien saw the clench in Nathan's jaw. Nathan looked at Haley who was tossing Damien's arm away. Nathan smiled inwardly and silently sighed in relief.

"May I help you?"

"Gimme your finest bottle of Pinot Noir."

Nathan looked down at Damien and raised an eyebrow.

"That can't be done."

Damien looked up at Nathan.

"Excuse me?"

"It can't be done. You're not of legal age"

"I'll have you know that my father owns half of the land that you come from Scott."

"That may be true, but he cannot control the fact that you are underage and therefore you cannot drink any alcohol."

"Get the man his drink! He's paying your salary so I suggest that you do as he says."

Nathan looked at the evil woman and was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"How dare you?"

She spoke and Nathan's heart took a giant leap. Haley was glaring at the woman with the most disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you keep him from doing his job **and **following the law Victoria? What you think that just because you're wealthy you're above the rules? Nathan has done nothing wrong. He's been nothing, but respectful and kind and all you have done is insult him and made him feel like he was beneath you. And yet, he still puts up with everything that you put him through. And you know what? He hasn't even been thanked."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and held his breath. He bit his lip and notice Haley turn to look at him. She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you Nathan."

Nathan looked down at Haley and then a power came over him. He grabbed Haley's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. Haley shivered at the touch of Nathan's lips on her knuckles.

"No, thank **you** Miss James."

Nathan looked at the rest of the table, smirked and then left. He left Haley blushing and Brooke trying hard not to smile.

232323

Nathan sat at a table away from the rest of the guests and customers conversing with Vegas' friend. The guy that sat across from them was a fairly nice guy. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was great with words and his name was Lucas. He worked for the James family as a gardener and a pool guy. He usually served at the large dinner parties and cleaned the rooms sometimes when they were understaffed. Nathan envied Lucas, being able to be so close to Haley. Nathan found himself drawn to Haley and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. No one had ever defended him like she did and the fact that she did; boggled his mind. It made him even more drawn to her.

"So Nathan, you like it here?"

"Nate's had a rough day Luke. Your girl's mother came in with the girls and those idiots she wants for Haley. He had to take a bunch of bullshit from Victoria and West."

"It's nice here…but I dunno I can't say much. I've only been here a day."

"Yeah well, if you feel that you aren't liking it here, just uh, gimme a call I'll see what I can get for you over at the house."

Vegas turned to Lucas.

"Need more bodies?"

"Yeah. Five more people quit this week. I swear if Victoria doesn't…I'll be working double time and I won't be able to see Brooke, let a lone spend time with her."

Vegas looked between Nathan and Lucas. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey Nate…why **don't** you get a job at the house?"

Nathan looked at Vegas as if he were crazy.

"What?"

Vegas smirked and chuckled.

"What? It's not like you don't want to. I mean, you **were** staring at Victoria's stepdaughter all afternoon until they left, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind being near her. Lucas needs help because he wants to keep seeing Brooke. And plus, dude, there's nothing here for you. My family's great and you're a hard worker, but we can manage. Lucas can't. So what do you say?"

Nathan looked at Vegas and then at Lucas, who sat looking hopeful. Nathan contemplated all of this. He **would** be closer to Haley, which was what he truly wanted, but he didn't want to have to work for her family because that would make her off limits to him. He wanted to know her and have the chance to possibly love her. He sat there with an inner war and then thought of the others. Lucas. Lucas was a great guy in the short amount of time that Nathan had known him and if Nathan were truly honest with himself, he wasn't exactly happy working at the restaurant. Plus, Lucas needed his help. Nathan let out the breath that he held and looked at Lucas.

"You can really get me a job?"

Lucas smiled and so did Vegas. Lucas nodded his head.

"I'll have to speak to the big guy and get you an interview, but I'm sure you'll do for him. Here…"

Lucas took out a small slip of paper from his pocket and wrote down a number on it. He handed it to Nathan. Nathan took the slip of paper and then at Lucas.

"Call me in the morning at around 10:00 and I'll set up an appointment with Mr. James to see you, even though I'm sure he'd give it to you. Okay?"

Nathan nodded and thanked Lucas. Lucas then rose from his spot, needing to get back to the house to serve dinner for Victoria and the men she invited for Haley. Nathan rolled his eyes at the mention of Victoria trying to make Haley meet so many men. Nathan just didn't understand it. He shrugged it off and shook Lucas' hand and then Lucas left. Vegas slapped Nathan on the back.

"That was nice of you man. Lucas he's…he's a great guy. C'mon, today was a bitch. Let's clean up so we can go to sleep."

Nathan chuckled and followed Vegas in the crowded restaurants. Each of their shifts had ended and both were ready to go to Vegas' house where Nathan was staying. Vegas and his family had offered a place for Nathan to stay until which time he could maintain a stable home for himself. When Vegas and Nathan were done with their last minute chores before leaving, they placed their note pads and pens in their rightful places and removed their aprons. The two of them headed out and Vegas drove back to his house,

**Ravens23**

Haley sat in her backyard with Brooke, Victoria and her father. The four of them were entertaining Chris Keller and Damien West. The six of them were being served dinner. Jimmy had decided that they would eat the meal outside for the evening because of how beautiful the weather was. The view from the backyard of the James' home was breathtaking, especially at this time of the day.

"I must say Mr. James, this view is impeccable."

"Thank you Damien."

"I find sunsets to be the most romantic part of the day. Do you agree Haley?"

Damien's cocky smirk grew and then turned to look at Chris. Brooke looked at Haley, a face full of support. Haley looked at Brooke and bit the right side of her bottom lip.

"No, I don't. As a matter of fact I prefer sunrise."

The smirk from Damien's face fell. Haley smiled at that fact and turned her attention back to Brooke. It was then that Lucas had exited the house, with a white envelope in his hand. He was walking towards the table. Brooke's smile grew wider and when he positioned himself between Brooke and Haley, he spoke.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but a letter for Miss Haley James has just arrived."

Lucas handed the letter to Haley and then, with much stealth, winked at Brooke. He put his hands behind his back and walked away. Haley looked at the letter. On it was her name written in beautiful calligraphy in black ink. She looked in the top left corner and noticed that there was no return address. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to open it. She looked around and excused herself. Brooke was moving to follow her, but Haley placed her hand on Brooke's shoulders, signaling that would be okay. Brooke nodded.

_And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours  
To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me  
She's all I'll ever need  
And you know her love just hypnotizes me  
Til all I see is beautiful_

Haley walked into the comfort of her home and walked up the large staircase to get to her bedroom. Haley opened the door and shut it behind her, locking it securely. She walked over to her window and opened it to gain access to the small balcony, her sanctuary. She ripped open the envelope and her eyes gazed over the beautiful writing and her heart stopped at what it had said…

232323

Nathan entered his bedroom in Vegas' house. He threw his bags and apron onto the bed. He walked over to his desk and set down his binoculars. He looked at them and chuckled. He then noticed a small envelope on his desk, addressed to him. He recognized the writing as Keith's and opened the contents of the envelope. He smiled when he saw the paw prints of Mac and Chip next to Keith's signature at the bottom. He read the letter.

_**Nathan  
How are you? The mutts here miss you. They're jumping up my leg as I'm writing this. How is the new job? I hope everything is going well for you. Have you seen anything that you like? Have you made any new friends besides Vegas? I'm proud of you for living your life on your own, but just remember that if you need me, I'm right here. You didn't leave a number as to where you'll be, just an address. I'd like a phone number because I'd like to hear your voice once in a while, as I'm sure do Mac and Chip. We all miss you here. Be safe and if there are **__any__** changes, please let me know. I'd like to know that you're safe and happy.**_

_**I love you,  
Keith…  
And Mac and Chip**_

Nathan chuckled at the signatures at the bottom of the letter. Nathan shook his head. It was now hard to imagine his life before Keith and the dogs. He missed all three of them, even though it was just this morning that he had left. His thoughts then wandered off to Haley, wondering what she was doing at that very moment. He looked out of the window that sat in front of his desk and noticed that he had a clear view of the house from his bedroom. He saw a figure out on a balcony and his heart stopped.

_At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven  
My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence  
You could change my everyday  
And I could never think of love without your name  
As you remain_

He grabbed the binoculars from his desk and looked through them. He directed his vision towards the balcony and saw that it was, just as he hoped, Haley. He smiled when he saw her sitting down on the edge of the balcony. She was holding something. Nathan's eyes grew wide and quickly set the binoculars down on his desk and drummed his fingers on the top of the desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and decided that he would write a letter to Keith answering all of his questions. He sat at his desk and tried to concentrate, but all he could think about was Haley and her beauty and her soul.

_Beautiful, like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful, like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful, like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful, making everything brand new  
Beautiful you_

Nathan shut his eyes and tried to get Haley out of his head and focus on his letter to Keith. He pondered and decided to revisit the past, wishing that there was something there.

_**Flashback**_

_Seven year-old Nathan Scott felt a small nudging against his ribcage. He groaned and then heard the voice of a man who was unfamiliar to him. Nathan opened one eye and the man's facial features were invisible due to the blinding in Nathan's eyes by the sun. Nathan shielded his eyes to make out the face of the man. The man had a goatee and was dressed in a plain white t-shirt with jeans and a pair of beige hiking boots. Nathan rose from the ground, still sitting and then the man offered Nathan his hand to help Nathan off of the ground. Nathan accepted and was pulled to his feet._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Keith…who are you?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

_Nathan scratched the back of his head and looked up at Keith who raised an eyebrow._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I __**was**__ sleeping."_

"_No, I mean why are you here? Where are your parents?"_

"_I dunno where they are now, probably at the house. They looked for me for a long time, but soon their voices got far away and then I couldn't hear them."_

_Keith looked at the kid questioningly._

"_You mean, you were hiding from them?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't wanna live with them anymore…it's too hard. They make me wear stupid things like this."_

_Nathan pointed to his corduroy pants and dress shirt, which Keith screwed up his face looking at it._

"_And I have to remember all these different manners that no one uses unless we're near people. I don't like it and I don't wanna go back. It sucks over there."_

"_Hey watch it kid or I'll clean that mouth of yours out with soap. So you don't wanna live with your folks, so you thought you'd live in a forest?"_

_Nathan looked at his surroundings and shrugged. _

"_And what were you going to do about food and a place to live?"_

"_There's berries on that bush over there and I have the trees to help me."_

_Keith shook his head._

"_It's summer now. In a few months those bushes won't have anything on them. Besides, you're a growing boy and with the rate you probably eat, those berries will be gone within the next two weeks. You better come with me."_

"_Why?"_

"_You can eat properly and I'll take you back to your family this evening."_

"_I'll come with you, but I'm not going home tonight. For one thing I live on the other side of the lake and another, I dunno where it is."_

_Keith let out an exasperated breath. This kid was stubborn and a tough one to get through to. He grabbed his hand and the two of them walked to Keith's little house that was just by the water. They entered the house and Keith placed the boy on a chair while he made some food. _

"_I'm Nathan. By the way."_

_Kith turned off the stove and dumped the scrambled eggs onto Nathan's plate and filled his glass with milk. _

"_And you can forget about bringing me back there. I'm tired of being told what to do, and of being too clean. I can't enjoy the sports I like. I love basketball. How can I play the game and not get dirty? I also like to invent things and inventing is messy. How can I not get messy? Besides, my parents will be glad that I'm gone."_

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_I don't. They have another kid to worry about. Besides, my dad never talks to me and my mom's only worried about how clean I am. One time I had chocolate on my shirt and my mom dragged me by my ear because I dirtied myself."_

"_That seems a bit extreme for a stain."_

"_And she never has time for me. She's always at a spa or out with her lady friends. I hate it there and I won't go back."_

_Seeing that Nathan was finished his food. Keith grabbed the plate and went to wash it. The two were silent until Keith finished washing Nathan's dish. Keith turned off the water and grabbed a cloth to dry his hands. He slung the cloth over his shoulders and sat beside Nathan._

"_You have to go back Nathan."_

"_Why? Why can't just stay here?"_

"_Because I live alone and you have a family who, despite their actions, do love you."_

"_I don't wanna go back."_

_Keith looked at the kid. Despite his stubborn nature, Nathan was a good kid. He lacked a little bit of discipline, but Keith believed that would change. He sighed in defeat and looked at Nathan. _

"_Tell you what…we'll go to the station tomorrow and if no one claims you, then you can stay. Deal?"_

_Keith held out his hand and Nathan grabbed it with hesitation._

"_Deal."_

_**End Flashback**_

_And all this time you're changing me to something better  
A love so high that everyday that we're together  
I will leave the world below  
Until your heart becomes the only thing I know  
All I know is_

Nathan smiled. That memory was embedded in his mind forever and he felt himself ready to write. He tucked in his chair and his pen touched he soft paper.

_**Keith  
I'm perfectly fine. I really thought that you would have waited more than an hour before sending me a letter. I only left…**_

Nathan looked at the digital clock behind him. He had left home at noon and arrived at the restaurant at 1:00. It was now almost nine.

…_**nine hours ago. How are the dogs? I miss those two. Everything is well here. Vegas introduced me to this guy named Lucas. He's a pretty cool guy, very nice too. He works for the James family and he's thinking of getting me a job at the house because they're understaffed and in need of more people. Besides, I think I've fallen for the youngest daughter of Jimmy James. Her name is Haley. Keith she is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I ever set my eyes on and quite a few gave me the eye today, but I found no interest in those girls. Only her…I'm great and the job at the restaurant is okay. I'm working at the bar, for now. I hope I can get a job at the house. I would love to see Haley more than a few times a month. She seriously is great Keith. I mean, I know it's only been a day, but she's done more for me than anyone…besides you of course. The phone number is below, but it may change once I get my own place. I'm always safe and I'll talk to you soon. Hey Mac. Hey Chip. Miss you guys too.**_

Nathan

Nathan was content with what he had written and slipped the piece of paper in an envelope. He licked the nasty substance and sealed it, writing Keith's address on the envelope and the return address. Nathan got up from his chair and slipped it into his apron pocket so that it would be there when he left the next day. He went back to his desk and hastily picked up the binoculars and his eyes went to the balcony where Haley still sat. She was reading a letter and Nathan's heart pounded quickly in his chest. Her eyes were going further and further down on the page. And then, she was finished. Nathan removed the binoculars from his eyes and then brought them back to his face. She held the letter in her hands and Nathan wanted to know her thoughts. What she thought of the words written on the paper. The way she looked at the view before her told him that she was contemplating the words. Nathan saw her raise herself off of her elbows from the balcony and head back towards her bedroom. He lowered the binoculars from is face and placed them down on the desk and sighed.

_Beautiful, like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful, like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful, like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful, making everything brand new  
Beautiful you_

Haley James had read his letter…

**Raves23**

**A/N: OKAY…PLEASE REVIEW…and all I have to say is WOW on your part. I was NOT expecting that many reviews on that first chapter. I honestly thought that I would get bad responses and you guys actually enjoyed it. I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint. I enjoyed writing this chapter. As for Haley's letter…we'll see. As for Keith and Nathan's history…there is more to come and some of you might think that the Naley stuff was a bit rushed BUT I had to push it out there to get the plot underway. So thanks SOOOO MUCH again and the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll UD…so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!**


	3. Revolution

Ravens23

**A/N: Okay now this chapter goes out to b.freeman, who isn't getting as many reviews as she deserves. People check out her fic. It's her first, but I swear to God that you wouldn't know it! So check it out and you won't be disappointed. The link is below…check it out!**

**/s/4326385/1/SlowDancingInABurningSummer**

**ALSO…song used in this chapter:  
Revolution – Trading Yesterday**

**Ravens23**

_She is like the apple, a forbidden fruit that no one is to touch. And I am like Adam, who wants to taste such a sweet fruit, even though it is forbidden. She is the miracle of the universe and makes all the hearts of the world beat quickly. Any set of eyes that have had the pleasure of laying themselves upon such beauty will know the fortune brought to their lives. Every spring blooms another rose. Women are such roses but none are as beautiful as she._

_I'm so sorry for how overly sentimental that was. It was just something that I wrote. It seemed to picture you so perfectly. I'm sorry if I seem forward, but I see you and my heart stops beating. You, Haley, are a blessing in disguise. I see your heart and soul and they are as beautiful as your appearance. As William Shakespeare wrote, "In thy face I see honour, truth and loyalty." You are truly amazing and I wish you nothing, but happiness and health. You remind me of angels. They're said to have the most beautiful of faces and the most beautiful souls…are you an angel? Your smile can light up a room and your voice can make anyone's day that much better. _

_There are many things that you do not know about me, as there are many things that I do not know about you. There are many things that you can't know about me. But, I'd like to give you as much as I can. There are many things that you deserve. I hope to give you what you want. Here's a thought I leave you with…_

"_The only time that you run out of chances, are the times when you stop taking them."_

_I have to take a chance here Haley. I have to get to know you or I'll regret it for eternity._

"Wow…"

Brooke was lying down on Haley's bed on her stomach. Haley stood by the foot of her bed, watching the look of wonder appear on Brooke's face as she finished reading the letter that someone had anonymously written her. Haley sighed when she heard Brooke's choice of words.

"I know."

"He's good. Better than Lucas and Lucas is **really** good."

"Is it bad that I still blush when I read it?"

It had been nearly a week since Haley had received this letter when she, Brooke, her father, stepmother, Chris and Damien had eaten dinner at sunset.

"Read what?"

Both girls' heads whipped to the voice that came from Haley's door. Lucas walked into Haley's room and closed the door behind him knowing that he was risking his job being in the room. He locked it and Brooke looked at Haley. Haley urged Brooke to hand her the letter.

"Um…this…"

Haley handed Lucas the letter. She watched as his eyes scanned the letter. His eyebrows would raise at certain points either in impression or he would laugh at the corniness of the words. Haley looked nervously at Brooke and didn't realize that she was holding her breath.

"Whoa…this guy's deep Hales. Who sent it?"

"No idea. There's no name at the bottom, no return address. How am I supposed to reply?"

Haley's heart dropped to the floor. Her blood starting pumping and her nerves were all over the place. She wanted to write back to this mystery man so badly. He made her feel worthy of being on earth. She didn't feel like a complete reject when his words were revealed to her. Haley felt wanted and it was a good feeling. She had never felt that before and the words seemed so honest and so sincere. Haley never felt wanted and the fact that she had received this letter eased her mind and troubles. Haley looked at Lucas and Brooke, her eyes bouncing back and forth between them.

"Well…you can write him a letter and when the next one comes you can give it to whoever brought it."

Lucas looked to Brooke.

"Brooke she can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because…she doesn't know who this guy is…if it even is a guy…not to mention how would she know if it even gets to the guy? I dunno about this."

"Luke…have you read this thing?"

Brooke waved Haley's letter in Lucas' face after she snatched it from Haley's grasp.

"Yeah I've read it Brooke…"

"Okay then let her do this. Haley has to do this. What if this guy's **the one**? You can't keep her from this Lucas. She has to do this otherwise she'll be left wondering **what if.**"

Haley smiled at Brooke and the look on Haley's face let Brooke know that she was grateful. Haley got hold of the letter and folded it, putting it back in the envelope and sticking it in between her mattress. She looked at Luke who sighed.

"If you're sure Haley…"

Haley's eyes lay themselves to the floor and then at her fiddling hands. Then on Lucas' face.

"I am…"

232323

"NATHAN!"

He woke with a jump and bumped his head against the headboard. He scrunched his face and rubbed his head.

"What? Jeez man, you nearly killed me."

Nathan looked over at Vegas who was walking towards Nathan's desk and noticed the million pieces of paper that were scattered around the desk on the floor.

"Wow uh…did your drawers explode?"

Nathan scratched his head and looked at where Vegas stared. His mouth curved into a smirk and shook his head.

"Yeah, uh…about that…"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't know what to say so all of the words seemed like crap…sorry man."

"It's okay…watcha writing?"

Nathan's face went a tad whiter.

"Um…j-just stuff…"

Vegas bent over and picked up one of the paper balls. He unraveled it and read the line that he saw.

"_What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful_? Goo Goo Dolls?"

Nathan sprinted from his bed and yanked the paper out of Vegas' hand.

"Dude, just leave it."

Nathan looked out his window and noticed the darkness of the night outside. Vegas grabbed another paper ball.

"_I'll sweep you off your feet and make God regret that he left an angel behind._"

Nathan snatched it from his hand.

"What is wrong with you Nate? You're never this sentimental."

Nathan sighed. He knew that Vegas was right. Sure, many claimed him a sweetheart, but something changed. And he knew what it was. His outlook on everything that had mattered to him and it all changed because of one person. It was love at first sight for Nathan Scott when it came to Haley James. Just her name made his heart beat quickly in his chest. _What's wrong with me? I'm __**never**__ poetic and the last time I listened to the Goo Goo Dolls was years ago. Damn it Haley James, you've caught me in a net and I can't get out of it. _Nathan threw the papers into the bag that hung on his door and turned to Vegas.

"Did you come here for a reason at 4:00 in the morning?"

"Yeah uh…I told my dad about you helping out Lucas and he thinks it's a great idea. He also wanted me to give you this. He said it came with your letter from Keith."

Nathan took the small package from Vegas' hands and Vegas then turned on his heel and headed out of Nathan's room. Nathan opened the package and noticed a framed photo of him, Keith, and the dogs on the dock. Nathan was 9 at the time and the dogs, just puppies. He smirked.

_**Flashback**_

"_Nathan…Nathan…sit still!"_

"_I can't Keith…"_

_Young Nathan let out a giggle as the two young retrievers stood on his stomach, licking his face. His fit of giggles grew into full laughter and Keith smiled as he watched Nathan with the dogs. It had been two years since Keith found Nathan in the middle of the forest randomly. Keith had taken Nathan in after no one had claimed him. Keith remembered the words that Nathan had said to him, __**"my parents will be glad that I'm gone."**__ After he had seen the look on Nathan's face of disappointment, he felt that he had an obligation to this child and took him in. Nathan had been as happy as he could ever be in the past two years. He had never felt as much of a member of a family when he was with his parents as he did with Keith. With Keith he was able to do what he liked. He played basketball, he wrote on occasion and he was even able to fix things and invent things as well. And, if truth be told, they enjoyed each other's company._

"_They keep licking me…"_

_Keith whistled and the puppies stopped instantly. Nathan sat up and his smiled still grazed his young face. He patted the dog's heads and they snuggled into his embrace. _

"_Hey you two."_

"_KAREN!"_

_Nathan stumbled to his feet and ran to the woman who had come into his life two years prior. He hugged her as did she and the two had large smiles on their faces. She released him from her grasp and looked at him._

"_So where are these two dogs that Keith says he got you?"_

_Nathan turned his head and saw the two puppies play-fight._

"_They're over there."_

_He used his thumb to point behind him. Karen smiled. She stood and ruffled his hair. He was growing. Nathan was only nine, but he was tall. He stood at the proud height of 5 feet. _

"_So did you name them?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What are their names?"_

_Nathan looked at the two dogs play-fighting._

"_Well…the one who has the other's ear in his mouth, is Mac and the other one is Chip."_

"_Mac and Chip?"_

"_Yeah…for macaroni and chocolate chips."_

_Karen nodded in understanding and laughed a little. Nathan ran back to the dogs and began to play with them. About 30 seconds later Keith walked up to Nathan._

"_You mind if Karen takes a picture of the four of us?"_

_Nathan smiled even wider and nodded._

"_Mac, Chip! C'mon we're gonna take a picture!"_

_The two dogs walked to Nathan. Nathan sat himself on the dock and held Mac in his hands while Keith held Chip. Karen brought the camera up and focused on the four of them._

"_Say cheese!"_

"_CHEESE!"_

_Karen snapped the photo. She laughed when all four of them smiled._

_**End Flashback**_

Nathan grinned and placed the frame by his bed. He lay back down and, soon, sleep overtook his body.

**Ravens23**

Haley woke up from her slumber with a smile on her face. She rolled over and noticed the bright sunshine beaming through her window. She rose from her spot and tied up her messy bed head into a loose bun. She grabbed a small package from her dresser and exited her bedroom. She crept down the hallway and came to Brooke's bedroom. She walked in and saw Brooke with her mouth open and fast asleep. Haley stifled a laugh and closed the door softly behind her. She ran to the bed and jumped on Brooke.

"AHH!!"

Haley laughed and soon her laughter stopped when she saw a half-naked Lucas reveal himself from under the bed sheets.

"AHH!!"

Haley ran out of the bedroom trying to catch her breath and get the visual out of her head. The door opened behind her and she was yanked back into the bedroom. Brooke turned her around and had a look of relief on her face. Haley was covering her eyes with her hand.

"Tutor Girl, relax. He's in the bathroom."

"You want me to relax? You're lucky it was me that came in here and not your mother."

Brooke sighed and nodded.

"You're right I know it's just…"

Haley nodded.

"I know…here."

Haley held our her hand and gave the parcel to Brooke.

"Happy Birthday Tigger."

Brooke smiled and hugged Haley, thanking her. The two ladies moved to the bed and sat beside each other. Haley waited as Brooke unwrapped her gift. Brooke paused and looked at the gift. A smile shed onto her face.

"Aww Tutor Girl."

Brooke took the necklace out of the case and Haley helped her put it on. Haley had gotten Brooke a B with little studs embedded in the letter. But, what really got to Brooke was that Haley had it specially designed so it looked like the B that Brooke signs her name with. Once Haley clasped the necklace on Brooke's neck, Brooke turned around and hugged Haley. The clicking of a lock brought the girls out of their embrace. Lucas exited the bathroom completely dressed. Haley looked at them and stood.

"I'll leave you two alone. Happy Birthday Brooke."

Haley left the room and Lucas sat on the bed beside Brooke. He leaned down and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Happy Birthday Pretty Girl."

232323

Nathan woke up. He looked at his surroundings and got out of bed. He looked at the time, 9:46. Nathan walked towards his desk and grabbed the pants he wore the previous day. He took out the small piece of paper and grabbed the phone, dialing the number on it.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi. May I please speak to Lucas?"

"_This is him."_

"Oh hey Luke, it's Nathan."

"_Oh, hey Nate. How's it going?"_

"Good. You?"

"_Great."_

"Um…I was wondering if your offer still stood."

"_Yeah. Um…I spoke to the big guy haha…and he said to be here by 2:00 this afternoon and you two can talk."_

Nathan smiled.

"Thanks Luke. I'll be there. Do I use the front door?"

"_Yeah. And ask for Mr. Jimmy James."_

"Okay thanks Lucas."

"_Not a problem. And don't be nervous around Mr. James. He likes the comfortable and easy to talk to type okay?"_

"I'll remember that. Thanks again Lucas and I'll see you soon."

"_Bye Nathan."_

"Bye."

Nathan hung up the phone and scurried around cleaning his bedroom and preparing himself. He wanted this job and he needed to be the best one Mr. James interviewed and he would be…

**Ravens23**

Haley sat in the kitchen of the mansion eating an apple and scribbling down words onto a piece of paper. She was frustrated that she didn't know what to say to the guy who had all of the words in the world. It was obvious that this mystery man had seen her. She didn't know what to say and it frustrated her. Lisa sat by her, playing with her little girl. Haley looked at the two of them and smiled in admiration.

"How do you do it?"

Lisa looked at Haley.

"Do what?"

"Make her so happy? And juggle a job and raise her alone?"

Lisa smiled.

"It's easy when I love her."

Haley nodded and smiled, thankful for Lisa's words. She turned back to her paper and grabbed the pen that lay on the stack. She brought it to the paper and her writing graced the sheet and her words filled the page. Footsteps could be heard entering the kitchen.

"Hey Bitch."

Haley looked up and came face-to-face with her childhood friend Rachel Gatina. Haley turned her paper face down and smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Haley stood and hugged her friend.

"What? I need a reason?"

Haley smirked, waiting for an explanation.

"It's Brooke's birthday and she called me up and said we're gonna celebrate tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah and…"

Rachel reached into the back pocket of her skinny jeans and revealed 3 fake ID's.

"Haha…"

"We're having fun tonight James…"

Haley smirked and grabbed the ID's out of Rachel's hand.

232323

Nathan took a deep breath and raised a shaking finger to the doorbell. He pushed it and could hear the grand sound throughout the yard as it echoed in the house. His heart pounded from nerves. Not because of the interview, but because there was the slight chance that he'd run into Haley. He ran a hand through his lengthy hair and waited for the door to open. He put on a kind face and placed hands behind his back. The door opened and a buff man stood in the frame.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Nathan Scott. I have an appointment at 2:00 with Mr. Jimmy James?"

"Come on in."

The man let Nathan into the house. He looked up and took in all of the art and moldings. He was in awe of the grandness of the home.

"Ahem…follow me Mr. Scott."

Nathan took one last glance at the main entrance and followed the man down many hallways. He took in the architecture and the house just awed him. The two of them stopped and the man looked at Nathan while Nathan just stood in front of the large door.

"Well go on. The guy doesn't have all day."

Nathan walked to towards the door and knocked. A rough "c'min" could be heard through the thick door. Nathan opened the door and let himself in. Jimmy James' office was like that one would expect of an important businessman. There were books upon books about business, national and international and books on accounting, payroll, marketing and such. Papers scattered all about Jimmy's desk and Nathan stood at the door, waiting to be noticed. **Don't be nervous around Mr. James.** Nathan took a deep breath and entered the room further.

"Mr. James?"

Jimmy looked up and smiled.

"You must be Nathan. Lucas has told me about you. Please, sit."

Nathan sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of Jimmy's desk. He leaned forward and offered Jimmy his hand to shake. All the while, Nathan also released a smile. Jimmy took Nathan's hand and shook it.

"So, Nathan…why do you want the job?"

Nathan smirked.

"Well, uh…I enjoy a good challenge and because the job isn't repetitive or set in a certain way. I enjoy multi-tasking and that's what this job entails. So, I think it would suit me."

"Mmhmm. Okay Nathan. Now what would you consider your strengths and weaknesses?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows and moved his head side-to-side.

"Interesting question. Well…my strengths. I would have to say that I move fast. I'm quick and efficient. Also, I'm very punctual."

Jimmy nodded and urged Nathan to continue.

"As for my weaknesses…well I've never had any experience and I know that you'd be taking a chance on me. Well, no experience except for sweeping the kitchen floor at Ravenna so I have a lot to learn, but I can assure you that I am eager to do so."

Jimmy nodded and continued.

"What would be the perfect job for you?"

Nathan looked at Jimmy.

"Honestly? Anything that makes me happy and anything that has a great family atmosphere because let's face it, no one wants to work with or around people who are rude or unhappy. And I guess a job where I can work with my hands. You know, fixing things and/or inventing things."

"Well lucky for you this job entails a lot of getting to work with your hands."

Nathan smiled.

"That's why it intrigues me."

Jimmy gave Nathan a smirk.

"Okay Nathan, my final two questions."

"Shoot."

"What are your hobbies? I mean a young guy like you, something has to interest him. Tell me something about yourself."

"Okay…well I'm adopted and I love playing basketball. Recently I've taken up writing. My nickname at home is "Mr. Fix-It" as baptized by my surrogate father because I can fix anything or invent anything if I set my mind to it. I can also swim exceedingly well, I grew up near the water so I'm pretty much a fish."

Jimmy was staring at Nathan. This young man spoke so passionately about his passions and Jimmy was liking him. He seemed to fit the job description and not to mention, Nathan was young and muscular, just the guy for the hard labour. Jimmy sighed and asked Nathan his final question.

"We had to let someone go because they made a massive error. Can you promise me that you won't do the same thing?"

"No, I can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm human. I'm prone to make mistakes; it's in my nature. I can't promise that I won't make the mistake, but I can promise to try my best to not make an error in my job."

Jimmy looked at Nathan. Staring him down and then sighed.

"You got the job. You can move in whenever you'd like."

Nathan was taken aback. He screwed up his face and Jimmy laughed at his facial expression.

"Just like that? On the spot?"

"Yes."

Nathan moved in his seat.

"Not that I'm not honoured-"

"Honoured? You're funny. I like that…"

"But, may I ask why?"

"Your final answer to the last question. Every person that has come through here said the same thing. They all said that they wouldn't make a mistake. You, however, happened to be the unique one. You were honest in your answer and I respect honesty. It lets me know that you're not bullshitting me and I also respect that. So, Nathan Scott you got the job."

Jimmy held out his hand and Nathan grabbed it and shook it.

"Now…here's the thing. My **wife** likes all of the employees to live in the house. As you can see, we have **more** than enough room for you. Is that a problem for you?"

Nathan shook his head and Jimmy smiled.

"Good. Now, you will be rooming with Lucas, seeing as how the two of you are friends. Is that a problem Scott?"

"No sir."

"Okay. He'll be your mentor and teach you how things work around here and I suppose you've heard the rule?"

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head although, he had a pretty accurate idea as to what this "rule" was.

"You stay away from my girls."

**Ravens23**

The sound of two balls colliding went off. Nathan sunk the solid green ball into one of the pockets. Vegas was leaning on the table behind him, watching Nathan take another turn.

_Open up my eyes  
To dreams that should have died  
I was made for more than this  
Take away my name  
For I will never be the same  
I have not begun to live  
For Eden's sons engulf my eyes  
Bringing my heart to life_

"I still don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How it is that you like the youngest James…she's just so…"

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"That's why."

"And she has no idea about the letters?"

"I don't think so. I didn't sign my name."

"That's a bit stalker-like dude."

"Shut up."

_I will be a revolution  
Be a voice beyond these lies  
If it takes my life  
And I will not be lost in silence  
I will not let darkness hide  
This hope beyond my sight  
The revolution_

Nathan lined up his shot and sunk his solid red ball. He walked to a spot to line up his next shot when he saw someone enter the bar that he recognized. He silently thanked Vegas for getting him a fake I.D as he noticed Lucas, Haley and another two girls walk into the bar. _That has to be Brooke._ Nathan saw Lucas holding her hand. Nathan looked at Vegas who seemed to be drooling over the third girl, who Nathan had never seen before.

"I have to talk to her."

"W-what?"

"Are you even on Earth Veg?"

"What? Oh yeah…do what you want…"

_A criminal's reward  
Is all that I lived for  
Until these broken years were healed  
The shadows of a shattered life  
Only returns to light_

Nathan looked over at the bar where Haley and the third girl stood. There was a crowd of guys around the two of them, most of them gawking at Haley's friend. Nathan had to get her away from the crowd of guys. The one's who were trying to get Haley's attention made his stomach turn to a bed of knots. _How can I do that? What do I do? Just walk up to her, oh hi? No! She's got too many guys around her. What do I do?_ Nathan shoved his hand into his pocket and felt something in them. He pulled out a 20 from his pocket and smirked. He turned to Vegas.

_And I will be a revolution  
Be a voice beyond these lies  
If it takes my life  
And I will not be lost in silence  
I will not let darkness hide  
This hope beyond my sight  
The revolution_

"Do you want to talk to Haley's friend?"

Vegas nodded slowly.

"Wait here."

Nathan took a deep breath and then walked toward the bar with confidence. He moved his way through the crowd and when he got Haley he slipped the 20 into her hand.

_For every lie I believed  
Brought me to Him  
For I have been set free  
To live again  
The shadows of a shattered life  
Only returns to die_

"Excuse me honey can I get two Corona's? Thanks."

Nathan began to walk away. Haley was offended and she moved from the bar and began to walk after him.

"Excuse me!?"

Nathan turned slightly.

"With lime."

Nathan continued to walk and Haley just walked after him, moving further from the bar.

_And I will be a revolution  
Be a voice beyond these lies  
If it takes my life  
And I will not be lost in silence  
I will not let darkness hide  
This hope beyond my sight  
The reason for my life  
The revolution_

"Excuse me! Asshole!?"

Nathan turned around fully. His heart stopped at the sight of her and played everything aloof.

"Wow…I'm so sorry. I thought you worked here. My mistake."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand, putting the money back into his hand. He felt sparks all over his body as Haley touched his hand. She turned around to walk away, but Nathan held onto her hand. She looked at him and then at their hands. Haley's eyes went back to Nathan's face and he smirked. He looked familiar to her.

_Using every single breath  
Crying out for hope..._

"I knew you didn't work here."

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's all this?"

Nathan smirked again.

_The Revolution_

"How else was I supposed to get you away from all of those guys?"

Haley smirked.

_If you'll be my source of strength  
All I'm living for_

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I want to do it?"

_For I have been set free  
To live again_

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! A HUGE thank you to my regulars who have done one or more of the following, inspiration, the extra push or given me honest opinions of what they've been exposed to and they are… Molly, Steph, Kelly, Jif, RedRoom323 and tutorgirlamy23! You guys are AWESOME!! Also to those religious readers especially b.freeman!! ALSO…I know that end scene was from Hitch…sorry I couldn't resist I HAD to use it!! REVIEW!!**


	4. Gimme A Man After Midnight

Ravens23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Copa Cabana – Barry Manilow  
Gimme Gimme Gimme – Abba  
As for the songs…you'll see why…**

**Ravens23**

"Excuse me honey, can I get two Corona's? Thanks."

Nathan began to walk away. Haley was offended and she moved from the bar and began to walk after him.

"Excuse me!?"

Nathan turned slightly.

"With lime."

Nathan continued to walk and Haley just walked after him, moving further from the bar.

Nathan turned around fully. His heart stopped at the sight of her and played everything aloof.

"Wow…I'm so sorry. I thought you worked here. My mistake."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand, putting the money back into his hand. He felt sparks all over his body as Haley touched his hand. She turned around to walk away, but Nathan held onto her hand. She looked at him and then at their hands. Haley's eyes went back to Nathan's face and he smirked. He looked familiar to her.

"I knew you didn't work here."

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's all this?"

Nathan smirked again.

"How else was I supposed to get you away from all of those guys?"

Haley smirked.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I want to do it?"

Nathan smirked at the small smile that sprouted on Haley's face. He noticed that she blushed and he held out his hand.

"Nathan Scott."

A wave of realization fell upon Haley's face. _No wonder why he seemed so familiar. He's the waiter from yesterday, the one with the sexy grin. Wait a minute…what? Oh, forget it…look at him! _Haley grabbed his hand and felt herself turning red and she smiled at him.

"Haley James."

"I know. Yesterday, I waited on your table at Ravenna's."

Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I remember…so you still haven't answered my question."

Nathan looked at Haley with astonishment. For a girl who, apparently, had no guys crowding around her or fawning over her, she had quite the confidence in speaking to him. But, Haley found a comfort in herself with Nathan even though she had just met him.

"Well, you haven't answered mine either."

_Two can play this game, _thought Nathan.

"Touché."

Haley smiled and Nathan attempted to stifle a chuckle. He slid his hands into his front pockets. For a man of many words on paper, he felt himself unable to form many words at all. All he could do was smile. _Why are you smiling like frigging idiot? _Nathan then bobbed his head side-to-side and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay…just because you're beautiful and you make me feel so insignificant, I'll tell you why I would want to drag you away from all those guys."

Nathan pointed to the teens of guys that surrounded who Nathan could only assume to be a friend of Haley's, with his forefinger. She looked at him and grinned slightly. Haley listened intently, curious, entranced and intrigued as to why Nathan would possibly want to speak to her.

"Well…for starters, you amaze me. You're a beautiful girl who, let's face it, I would **never** have a chance with. Also, I've never, in my life, felt so comfortable around someone who I've spoken to for a total of…" Nathan looked at his watch, "…like 7 minutes. And from speaking to you in those 7 minutes, I could tell that you have a good heart. I recognized you as soon as you walked in and I just…I **had** to talk to you. Maybe get to know you…if you let me."

Nathan watched as Haley's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She was about to respond when the sound of a singing voice infiltrated their ears. They both looked shocked and confused as their heads turned towards a stage and saw someone, attempting to sing Barry Manilow's **Copa Cabana.**

_Her name was Lola  
She was a showgirl  
With yellow feathers in her hair  
And a dress cut down to there_

She would meringue  
And do the cha-cha  
And well she tried to be a star  
Tony always tended bar  


_Across the crowded floor  
They worked from 8 til 4  
They were young  
And they had each other  
Who could ask for more?_

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh as this man was singing with one of the funniest voices either of them had ever heard in their lifetime. Neither could believe the sounds coming from the stage and they tried to stifle a laugh. As they heard the chorus being sung, their laughter broke out and not by choice.

_At the Copa, Copa Cabana  
The hottest spot north of Havana  
At the Copa, Copa Cabana  
Music and passion  
Were always the fashion  
At the Copa, they fell in love_

"Can you believe this guy?"

Haley looked at Nathan as he asked his question. Soon, Nathan no longer concentrated on the man's voice behind him, but rather on the sound of Haley's giggles. Everything around him became a singe echo in the distance. His mind drawn to and focused on Haley and her laughter. He was in a trance. All else around him was lost and truth be told, he preferred it that way. The sound of her fit of giggles put a rather large smile on his calm face and soon, his laughter started up again. _Wow. _His only thought stayed his mind, that is, until a loud _HEY _brought him out of it. Nathan looked at the man as he sang his final verse. _Was I entranced for that long?_ The man was looking at him as if he directed the final words of the song at him. The man was pointing to him and Nathan ignored it and continued to laugh a little.

_At the Copa, Copa Cabana  
The hottest spot north of Havana  
At the Copa, Copa Cabana  
Music and passion  
Were always the fashion  
At the Copa, __**don't fall in love**_

"Tutorgirl!"

Haley and Nathan shot their heads to the sound of the voice. _No, not now._ Haley didn't want to be interrupted, but she was. And of all people, it was by Brooke. She knew that once Brooke set her heart on something, there was no stopping her. Haley prayed that whatever Brooke wanted, it was quick and wouldn't pry her away from Nathan. He was one of the only men she had met that hadn't treated her like an object or a prize to be won. She was actually interested in getting to know him and it helped a lot that he was attractive. Right now, she wanted to kill Brooke for interrupting.

"Brooke."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks as she saw whom Haley was conversing with. The fact that there was a cute guy with her best friend and stepsister didn't stop Brooke.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting, but Tutorgirl we **have **to sing."

Haley went wide-eyed.

"Haha, very funny Brooke."

"C'mon!" Brooke whined. Haley hated when she whined.

"No, Brooke. Are you insane? Do you **want** an accident on your birthday? You get me up on that stage, there's no knowing what kind of damage I'll cause."

Nathan smiled and tuned to Haley.

"I'd love to hear you sing. And as for you causing any damage, well, who's to say you will? You gotta take a few risks in life right? I mean otherwise, you might miss out on some great things."

Haley looked at Nathan. He smirked. She eyed him. There was some sort of familiarity in his philosophy. He smiled at her and continued.

"I bet you're amazing at it."

Brooke looked between the two and noticed the obvious chemistry between them. She affirmed Nathan's suspicions and grabbed Haley's hand, dragging her towards the stage. Nathan came face-to-face with Lucas who shook his hand. The two of them sat at a table nearby. Lucas started up a conversation.

"So, did you get the job?"

Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's great man."

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm rooming with you. Or so says Mr. James."

Lucas nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll be sure to make room for you."

There was an applause that broke out as a man dressed in black walked onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone and calmed down the crowd.

"Up next, we have Brooke and Haley."

The applause started again and Nathan and Lucas smiled as they saw Brooke and Haley take the stage. The music started up. Brooke and Haley each had a microphone in their hands and the whooping of the crowd, mainly by men, started up. Lucas looked around him and noticed them howling. His hands balled up and he looked over to Nathan, who had the same look. Nathan wanted to punch the horn dogs as they looked at Haley and Brooke. _Why am I so jealous? It's not like she and I are together. We can't be. It's not allowed. Oh crap, what happens when she sees me working for her? I'm dead._ He suddenly calmed when Haley began to sing. Brooke sung the first line.

_Half past twelve  
_**And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
**_Autumn winds  
_**Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer**

The crowd continued to cheer as they watched the two ladies sing and dance on stage, both of their voices filling the bar. Nathan was mesmerized by Haley's voice. She was an alluring singer and Nathan felt himself even more drawn to her. His heart pounded in his chest. He continued to watch as both ladies sang.

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

The girls danced on stage and Nathan kept his focus on Haley. He smiled as her eyes connected with his. He took a sip from his drink as Haley smiled at him. He winked at her. _How can I feel so comfortable around her? Sure, my blood pumps a million miles a second when I'm near her, but I feel so comfortable. I don't even stammer. _Nathan continued to watch as Brooke sang and as Haley led her into it. His eyes not leaving Haley, not once.

**Movie stars  
**_Find the end of the rainbow with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
_**Tired of TV  
**_I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see not a soul in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer_

Haley looked at Nathan. Anytime she found herself looking at him, his eyes were on her and she knew they were on her because a smile would always form on his face when she looked in his direction. She couldn't believe what she was doing at this moment. Not once had anyone, in her entire life, have been able to convince her to sing in front of hundreds of people so easily. Something about him made her give in and right now, she was happy about it. There was an adrenaline rush about her on the stage. There was ease in her and she felt it every time she looked at Nathan. He smiled at her. _That smirk is deadly. He's great…from what I know._ She and Brooke began to sing and the crowd roared even louder.

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

The two girls giggled as they showed off their dance moves. The whooping grew and Lucas and Nathan's blood began to boil once again.

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight**_

Haley couldn't remember the last time that she had this much fun. She and Brooke were still laughing and smiling; something rare that happened in Haley's life. Somehow, after meeting Nathan, smiles came easily. Brooke's voice began again and right after, came Haley's.

_There's not a soul out there  
_**No one to hear my prayer**

Nathan and Lucas continued to watch the pair on stage as they danced and sang their hearts out. When a waiter passed by, Nathan had ordered them two bottles of water, knowing that both of the girls would need it when they finished.

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

The song finished and a loud applause broke out. Brooke and Haley left the stage and the same guy in black went back out onto the stage to give the two of them an ovation. Haley and Brooke walked towards the section where they had seen Nathan and Lucas sitting. Haley and Brooke walked past a crowd of men and someone passing by smacked Haley on the ass. She yelped and turned to come face-to-face with Damien.

"Hmm, sexy and can sing. Damn, my wife-to-be is hot."

Haley turned to look at him. Nathan, seeing the entire interaction stiffened and left his post, headed towards the scene.

"Who says I'm marrying you?"

Damien slyly smiled and let his hands roam about Haley's arm. Nathan walked faster, turning into a jog. He grabbed onto Damien's shoulder and punched him hard in the nose. Damien fell over like a weak twig snapping off a tree. Haley turned and looked at Nathan who had a look of hatred on his face. Haley pushed him backwards, trying to avoid anymore of a scene. A crowd had formed around them now.

"Nathan, stop it okay? He's not worth it."

Nathan calmed instantly at Haley touching him on his chest and waist. His breathing calmed and he watched as Damien tried to rise from the ground. His nose bled and he looked at Nathan. He then pointed to him.

"This is none of your business. Enjoy your final moments at the restaurant Scott, your waiting days are over."

Nathan smirked. _Idiot._ Damien did not know that the only one now who could fire him was Haley's father. Damien walked away and the crowd dispersed. Haley turned to Nathan and awkwardly pried her hands away from his chest and waist. Nathan took a deep breath, trying to calm down the quick beating of his heart.

"Why would you do that? Why do something so idiotic? His family's very powerful, you could lose your job."

Nathan looked at Haley and then smirked. She was worried for his wellbeing and it made him happy.

"He has to learn that you are not an object. You are a human with feelings and he has to realize that you belong to no one, but yourself. You're not his plaything that he can touch just anywhere at anytime. Besides, he can't fire me. I don't even work at the restaurant anymore."

"What?"

Haley suddenly felt a pang in her heart. _He doesn't work there anymore? Why not? How can I see him now? My family's there practically every week. Now, I have to leave it up to chance for us to see each other again? _Haley frowned slightly and Nathan took notice.

"What? What's wrong?"

Haley shook her head,

"Nothing…I should probably get back to Rachel. I ditched her for a while."

Nathan looked at where Haley pointed to, the bar. He smirked at what he saw.

"I think she's a little preoccupied with my good friend Vegas."

Haley turned around and saw Rachel's lips attached to Vegas'. She laughed and Nathan smiled. He looked down at her.

"You wanna take a walk?"

Haley smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

**Ravens23**

There was a small park, not too far from the club. At this time of night, it was deserted. Nathan and Haley were engaged in small conversation, getting to know one another. Neither had felt so happy, comfortable and nervous all at once in their entire life.

"I gotta tell you, that's quite an amazing voice you got Haley."

She smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Thanks…so we spent most of this walk speaking about my interests. I mean you found out that my favourite food is mac-"

"Macaroni and cheese. You hate pink and clowns scare the crap out of you. Growing up, you listened to Sheryl Crow and she was your musical inspiration. You love to sing and your birthday is in 6 weeks. You'll be headed of to California in the fall, attending Stanford, a double major in music and English. Also, you find the whole red rose thing to be too much of a cliché and you prefer your favourtie flower whenever you figure out what it is… Did I miss anything?"

Haley shook her head. She was impressed and he smile on her face grew wider.

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are your thoughts, interests…what's your family like?"

Nathan stopped and the two faced each other. He shoved his hands into his front pockets and shrugged his shoulders, nodding as well.

"Okay…um…I'm from the other side of the lake and I'm adopted. My family consists of my surrogate father, Keith and my two dogs, Mac and Chip."

"You like dogs?"

Nathan smiled at Haley's eagerness.

"I love dogs. You have any?"

Haley nodded.

"Three."

"Wow…that's great."

"Yeah, they're West Highland White Terriers…what about yours?"

"Golden Retrievers."

"That's awesome…so what else?"

"Um…I love playing basketball. My favourite colour is blue and I love to invent things or fix things. Keith calls me **Mr. Fix-it**."

Haley smiled as Nathan continued to list his interests. _He's such an interesting guy and very sexy. Am I turning red? Oh, crap I am, he's smiling at me. Okay Haley, relax, breathe, calm down. Are those butterflies? Oh, God they are. _Nathan smiled as she turned pink.

"And my thoughts?"

Nathan walked closer to Haley brought his hand to hers and took one in his hand. Her fingers were delicate and her palm soft. Compared to his large hands, hers were almost dwarf-like. They're faces were close and Nathan's words came out as a whisper.

"My thoughts…are on you and have been since yesterday. I came over yesterday on the boat and saw you reading on your balcony and you took my breath away right then and there and you hadn't even opened your mouth. You hadn't even seen me. And then you just happen to be in the restaurant that I happened to work at and I don't think I've ever felt happier. I still can't belie e it when you told me that guys don't just line up for you. You're beautiful and you're fun to be with. Not to mention your voice in entrancing and I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

Haley's heart was pounding in her chest the entire time. He was saying all the right things and she was melting on the inside. She had never felt anything like being with him right in this moment. She felt as if everything made sense and felt herself getting closer to him. She had never experienced anything like this and she only knew him for a few hours, plus the couple of minutes that she had interacted with him yesterday. Their lips were immensely close. _Too close. Haley, you're killing me. You have no idea what you do to me. I can't be this close to you, as much as I want to. __**Quick, you idiot, get away. **__I have to get away. _Haley's scent intoxicated Nathan. He gulped. _**You've never even kissed a girl before. What? You know how to all of a sudden?**_Nathan tensed and as soon as Haley's lips were about to touch his, he pulled away. He put about a foot's distance between them.

"I-I'm sorry…I gotta go. I have…I start my new job in the morning and it's late and I should get back and I don't wanna be late and start off on the wrong foot. And now I'm rambling. Okay I gotta go…um…b-bye?"

Haley looked at Nathan and sighed. She looked flushed and she tried to calm herself. _Great, you scared him off. _She watched him as he quickly walked away into the darkness. A look of confusion rested on her face and she shook her head. Haley then turned on her heel and walked back towards the bar, hoping that Lucas and Brooke hadn't left yet.

**Ravens23**

"That's it? Nothing happened?"

Haley and Brooke sat on Haley's bed talking about the previous night's events. Haley was so confused. She thought that she had an actually connection with Nathan and she was certain that he had felt it too. Haley was telling Brooke about the night that she had with him. Their walk in the park, getting to know each other and how sweet Nathan was when he told her about his thoughts and how they were on her since he knew her. Haley couldn't those cobalt eyes out of her head. They stuck with her, staring back at her and the butterflies came the instant that her thoughts went to him.

Haley was telling Brooke about the final part of her night and how she and Nathan almost kissed. It was the most intense moment of her life and she really wanted it to happen, but he chickened out.

"No, not nothing. There was a nose graze…"

Brooke giggled a bit.

"Maybe he's gay."

Haley laughed at the thought and shortly afterward so did Brooke.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

"Arghh! Brooke what could it be? Does he not like me?"

Brooke looked at Haley and graced Haley's shoulder with her arm. She brought their heads together.

"That's impossible. And if it's true, then he's the idiot because you my stepsister are one of a kind and any guy would be lucky to even know you."

Haley smiled and let out a breath. Brooke smiled and looked out the window, the sun beaming through Haley's window. The humidity could be felt on their backs and Brooke nodded towards the window.

"What d'ya say? We hit the pool and tan and when we run into that idiot, we show him what he missed out on?"

Haley giggled and nodded. Brooke left Haley's bedroom to change and told Haley that she'd meet her downstairs. After Brooke left, Haley changed and then moved to her desk, where a folded piece of paper sat. She picked it up and opened it. It was the letter that she had received from her unknown admirer. She read it and her heart pounded at his words. _Who is this guy? _She shook her head and placed it in her drawer. When she opened it, she noticed her own letter to him, but the front was blank. She grabbed the envelope and decided to give it to Lucas, just in case the messenger came to give her another letter.

Haley descended the stairs and entered the main hallway, where she knew that Lucas would be. It was his post today, to answer the door when someone came to the house. He stood beside the door doing absolutely nothing. Lucas noticed her and smiled in her direction.

"Hey."

"Hey Lucas."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you this."

Lucas took the blank envelope and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"If that messenger comes with another letter, give that to him to give to this letter guy okay?"

Lucas nodded. Haley smiled and thanked him. She headed to the backyard where Brooke was already tanning, waiting for her. Haley smirked and shook her head. She pranced down the stone step and into the pool area. Brooke had saved her a chair beside her. The two of them sat in comfortable silence, taking in as much sun as they could. It was their final summer before the beginning of their lives and they wanted to spend it relaxed and free of worry.

"How are you feeling Haley?"

Haley sighed, the heat getting to her.

"A bit better."

"Still thinking of Nathan?"

"No…**now** I am."

Brooke smirked and let out a light chuckle. Haley then joined in on it. Soon, neither realized that they knew why they were laughing. Their laughter resided when they noticed Lucas coming towards them. They both peeled their sunglasses off and watched him as he came towards them. Brooke had to laugh because she found it hilarious when he walked to them with such perfect posture. She knew that he had perfected his posture because Victoria scared him. She always yelled at him when he'd hunch. She said it looked "disrespectful and inappropriate." So the fact that Lucas knew that Victoria wasn't even in the house and he still stood up straight amused Brooke. Lucas reached the two ladies on the awn chairs and bent to be eye level with them. He produced a white envelope addressed to Haley.

"I believe you would want this?"

Haley took the letter and hastily opened it. Lucas decided to take a seat on Brooke's lawn chair, wanting to know the contents of the letter. Haley's eyes read the words and her hand came to her mouth in awe and wonder. Brooke and Lucas watched as she read the words and from the look on Haley's face, they became anxious to know. Haley finished it and looked at the two of them.

"Well? What did he say this time?"

Haley handed Brooke and Lucas the letter and the two of them read it.

_Haley,  
I must say that I am an idiot. I really do not know how to top the last letter that I wrote to you. I do hope that you reply to this one or have already replied to the other one I sent to you. I would really like to get to know you and I wish I could tell you who I am, but at this point, I find that my identity should be kept from you for your protection. If something were to happen to you, then I could never forgive myself. That's not to say that I will never reveal myself to you, it just means that at the moment, it is probably not the greatest idea. I have found something out and it is rather disturbing. I have learned that you are to marry someone. Are you promised or is someone forcing suitors on you? I have the feeling that you do not want any of that. I wish that I could swoop in and save you from that spiteful fate. It is my belief that a woman, as graceful and as unbelievingly beautiful as you are, should decide for herself if she even wants to get married at all or, if she does, at least choose the man that she wants. I do not like those people who tell you where to go, who to love, who you need to be. You are unique Haley and I wish I could give you that…what you want. There's so much more inside of you than what people give you credit for. There are many empty conversations filled with empty words and I'm sure that you wish you could erase such emptiness. I wish I could be the one to do so. Maybe I can be because you are the hope I have for change and I wish I could be yours. This is __**your **__life Haley. I wish you a great day._

Brooke finished the letter with her mouth wide open. Lucas' eyes were practically popping out of his head and they looked to Haley. She sat on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. Lucas stood, needing to get back to his section or else… He bid Haley and Brooke a farewell and left. Brooke walked to Haley and sat down beside her, handing Haley the letter. Haley took it and reread it. Her breath was taken away. She noted his all but graceful writing and smiled. At least he was flawed in some way. Haley giggled and Brooke looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Is it weird that I'm falling for this guy and I don't even know his name or haven't even seen his face?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Maybe you **have** seen his face."

Haley nodded.

"Yeah maybe…so," said Haley changing the subject. "Feel like swimming?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Nah, you have fun. I'm gonna stay dry for a bit."

"Your loss."

Haley rose from her spot and headed towards the pool house, wanting to grab a noodle. She would be the first one to admit that she wasn't the greatest swimmer and she didn't want to take any chances when it was a matter of life and death. Haley walked to the pool house and entered it.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry."

Haley had walked in on a man changing. His back muscles flashed Haley and he turned his head slightly. Those eyes…she had seen them somewhere…

"Nathan?"

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! This chapter goes out to ALL my girlies…you know who you are! Also, to my amazing readers and reviewers who without, this would not be what it is! So…REVIEW!!**


	5. The Poolboy

Ravens23

**A/N: This chapter goes out to those reader's who have been with me since day 1:  
BubblyGirl23  
b.freeman  
23naley03  
OhItIsLoved  
RedRoom323  
steffy2106  
HJS-NS-23  
othnaley23  
tutorgirlamy23  
Brooke6404  
gordonfan2006  
myeveryday1993  
Jess2303  
**

**Thanks to ALL of you. You ALWAYS review and have been there since day 1. Thank you so much!**

**Ravens23**

"Feel like swimming?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Nah, you have fun. I'm gonna stay dry for a bit."

"Your loss."

Haley rose from her spot and headed towards the pool house, wanting to grab a noodle. She would be the first one to admit that she wasn't the greatest swimmer and she didn't want to take any chances when it was a matter of life and death. Haley walked to the pool house and entered it.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry."

Haley had walked in on a man changing. His back muscles flashed Haley and he turned his head slightly. Those eyes…she had seen them somewhere…

"Nathan?"

"H-Haley…"

She was stuck on her feet. Haley tried to move, but it was hopeless. She was glued to this spot and she could only stare at Nathan's chiseled body. His perfectly defined arms glowed under the shade of the pool house and his gleaming abdomen almost made Haley drool. Nathan smirked when he saw the look on her face. He bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling and ran a hand through his hair.

"Haley?"

She was taken out of her trance. Her eyes connected to his and the butterflies came back to her. Suddenly, the feeling came back to her legs.

"Wh-what are you doing here Nathan?"

"I—I work here…"

Nathan felt his mouth become dry from the awkwardness of the situation. He took a deep and nervous breath, his gaze still on Haley. Haley looked at him in disbelief and he looked on in sorrow. The previous night's events still remained inside of his brain. He couldn't get the image of her lips so close to his out of his head. The warmth of having her body so close to his, heat radiating off of the both of them. He missed that. It was what he dreamed of, except, in his dreams, he actually kissed her and the thought of it made his heart flutter.

Haley had been thinking about him all night. She, maybe, received a total of 3 hours worth of sleep because she had been up the entire night thinking of nothing, but Nathan and wondering why it was that he didn't kiss her because she wanted him to. She had many theories, all of them sensible. _Maybe he doesn't see me like that. Maybe he's after my family's money. Maybe he just really had to get to work, it __**was**__ past midnight. _Haley stood before Nathan, still looking at him and then it hit her, another theory. _He works here, he can't kiss you…did he even know that I was the daughter? Of course he did, he met the clan at the restaurant. It doesn't matter now…_Haley didn't know what was happening.

"Um, Haley…sorry, Miss James… Did you need something?"

Haley still stood there as still as possible and stammered.

"Uh…um, it's Haley and the noodle…"

Nathan smirked and reached upwards to grab the long tubular floaty. He handed it to her and smiled. Haley gave half a smirk and nodded quickly. She then bolted out of the pool house, wanting to get as far away as possible from the tension of being near him after the events of the previous night. Nathan watched her run off from the doorway, leaning in the frame with his arms crossed and smirk on his face.

**Ravens23**

Haley was fast walking towards her pool with a look of tension on her face. Brooke looked up when she heard the splash of he water created by Haley. Haley surfaced and took hold of her noodle. She rested her elbows on the tubular object and sighed. She closed here eyes and began to think of Nathan's cobalt eyes staring back at her. Her brain then went to the amazing guy who had written her not one, but two letters of affection. She continued to explore her thoughts, each turning into fantasies.

Brooke noticed Haley's tense figure. She scrunched her eyebrows and walked to the edge of the pool, dipping her feet into the cool, wet cloak that embraced her feet. She immersed herself into the water and swam to Haley. When she arrived, Haley opened one eye and saw Brooke staring back at her, questioningly.

"What Brookie?"

"Why are you all tense? What happened?"

Haley sighed and shut her eyes again.

"I ran into the new pool boy."

Brooke's jaw dropped and she let out a tiny squeal.

"First the letter guy and then Nathan and now the new pool boy? Haley James you shady lady-"

"Ah, better make that just the letter guy and Nathan."

"Wh-"

"Surprise, surprise! Nathan's the new pool boy."

Brooke's jaw dropped and she scoffed. Her scoff soon turned into a chuckle and she clapped her hands. Haley let one of her eyes open again and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and inquired as to Brooke's outburst of laughter.

"Ah, Tutorgirl, don't you see? That's why he didn't kiss you last night. It all makes sense. I mean, Lucas said he knew Nathan because he was interviewed for a job here. And he didn't kiss you because he knows it's against the rules. Aww, he's law-abiding. Can you believe it?"

Haley opened her eyes and smirked at Brooke.

"I can't believe that you know what **law-abiding** means."

Brooke playfully slapped Haley's arm.

"Shut up. And I'm so right. Looks like we'll have to make Nathan become a bad boy like my Broody."

Haley shook her head and giggled at Brooke's nickname for Lucas. Brooke giggled as well and the two girls continued to soak up the sun and splash around in the pool.

**Ravens23**

Nathan stumbled into the kitchen in search of a cold bottle of water. The earlier portion of the morning was spent fixing the leaky pipe underneath the sink in the kitchen, whilst the rest of it was spent cleaning the pool and making sure that the water was clean. Nathan was on a high at the moment, after seeing Haley. Even though it was an awkward moment, he still enjoyed seeing her. And the fact that she was in a bikini didn't help in keeping his cool. He wiped his brow off with his hand to keep the sweat from running down his face. He went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. When he closed the fridge, he turned around and was very close to another individual. Her eyes were of a brown colour and mischievous in ways that made him extremely uncomfortable. She was practically on top of him and he tried to escape by moving to his left towards the counter.

"Are you Nathan?"

"Y-yes…"

"I heard that you were the one who fixed the sink."

"Yes…"

Before he knew it, her lips were on his. He moved his hands very quickly to push her away and succeeded. He scrunched his eyebrows in disgust and she gave him a smirk and a wink.

"I'm Carrie. If you ever need **anything**, I'm around."

She licked her lips at him and he was disgusted. At that moment, Lucas came into the kitchen with an older looking, blonde woman. Both of them looked in between Nathan and Carrie, soon the blonde lady spoke.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning the upstairs bathrooms?"

"I'm just giving the new boytoy a proper thank you for fixing the pipes under the sink."

Nathan looked confused. _Boytoy?_

"Oh great. Lucas now we have to find a vaccination for him to cure him of all the diseases that she probably gave him."

Carrie scoffed at the lady and left the kitchen, but not before winking at Nathan. He still leaned against the counter, uncomfortable and disgusted by what had just occurred. He looked at Lucas who was laughing and at the woman who seemed to look proud of herself. Lucas continued to laugh and Nathan was becoming frustrated.

"Shut up!"

"S-sorry man. Seems like you've met Carrie, the house slut."

The blonde woman nodded her head and smiled. She walked over to Nathan, holding her hand out, introducing herself.

"I'm Lisa."

Nathan grabbed her hand and shook it. He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nathan."

"Oh, I know. Lucas has mentioned you."

"He has?"

"Well, if whining to me about how he wanted to be cleaning the pool today, then sure."

Nathan chuckled and Lucas looked like he had been betrayed. Nathan walked over to the little island in the center of the kitchen and sat on one of the elevated stools. He sipped on his water and he began to engage into a conversation with Lisa and Lucas.

"So, Nathan, tell me something about yourself."

He took a sip of his water.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything."

"Um…well, I'm adopted and I love basketball. I'll be 18 in 2 weeks and back home I have 2 dogs, Mac and Chip. They're golden retrievers. Um…my life's goal is to be happy and I also love kids."

Lisa nodded and smiled.

"I have a daughter."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. She's 3."

"Cool…so um, what's been going on around his place? Anything in particular that I should be aware of?"

"Well, Haley, the youngest and last daughter is set to marry."

Nathan's heart stopped beating for a moment. _Married?_ It wasn't possible. Nathan didn't know what to make of the situation presented to him. _What did you expect? She's a beautiful girl. Of course she's getting married. I mean last night Damien said "wife-to-be," but I didn't know it was serious…_

"To who?"

Lisa shrugged.

"Victoria's been calling suitors on her since the autumn, poor girl. And to be honest, I don't think that Miss Haley wants to be married at the moment. I mean, she's so young and has her entire life ahead of her. She's also incredibly intelligent and talented. That one can do **anything**. It just seems retarded that she has to marry so young…anyways. Lucas and I better return to our duties and I believe you're gardening for the afternoon Nathan?"

He nodded and watched Lucas and Lisa leave.

_Married. She's getting married…_

**232323**

Haley and Brooke were drying off and relishing in the sun. A cocky voce disturbed the peacefulness of the moment for Haley and Brooke.

"Well, well. This place just keeps getting better and better."

They both looked at the two men before them. Damien stood there with is God awful and egotistical smirk wiggling his eyebrows at Haley. Chris just stood beside Damien, insanely quiet and afraid that he would stammer and sound like a mumbling idiot in Haley and Brooke's presence.

"What do you want West?"

Damien looked at Brooke and glared.

"**Mr.** West, Ms. Davis."

She gave him a mocking smirk and placed her sunglasses on her face, shielding her eyes. Damien bent down to be eye-level with Haley.

"Your mother has told us to come and tell the two of you to be prepared no later than 2:00 for a late lunch in the garden behind the pool house."

"**Step**mother."

Haley looked at Damien and nodded with a smirk of utter hatred on her face. His cockiness got the best of him and blew her a kiss. He rose from his spot and he and Chris left the two ladies. Haley gazed at the clock on her cell phone and noticed that it was nearly 1:45. She sprung from her spot, as did Brooke and the two ladies sprinted for the house to get ready.

**Ravens23**

Nathan was trimming the hedges on a few bushes near the side of the house. He looked around and noticed that he was alone. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, gently and his eyes gazed over the sheet, reading every word.

_I honestly don't know whether to be flattered or afraid. But, I must say, that your letter took me wildly by surprise. You have to understand why I am in that position. You see I am not looked at with "googly" eyes, if you'll excuse my choice of words. You know exactly how to make a woman feel worthy of not only others, but of herself as well and I thank you for that. I wish I could tell you many things about myself as well, but I do not know who you are. Please tell me. You say that you see me. That's kind of freaky. But for all I know you can be someone I know and hold very near to my heart. Please tell me who you are. How is it that you know me? Or do you only take interest in me because of my family's wellbeing? I'm sorry, but when you're in my position, one has to inquire about this. I'd like to know who you are, name and all if you let me. Your words are filled with kindness and a grace that makes my heart beat like never before. I am not a girl of many words, but this is the most that I've ever written at once while not in school. See? I don't even make sense anymore. You've told me that there are things that you wish to tell me, but you cannot for my safety. What do you mean by that? I apologize for not being as romantic as you. I hope that you can confide in me._

_Haley James_

He brought the sheet to his heart and sighed heavily. Her writing was exquisite and so neat. He closed his eyes and sunk to the grass beneath him. Her eyes looked back at him and the sound of her laughter entranced him and infiltrated his ears. What was happening? He had been in Tree Hill for a mere 3 days and was already infatuated with his employer's daughter? No. This was so much more than an infatuation. Was it? Could it be? It was impossible. Nathan was never one to believe in love at first sight, but when it came to Haley James, he wasn't entirely sure. He felt something tugging on his leg. He looked down and saw a small white canine hopping on his leg. He refolded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. Soon, another two befriended the dog. He smiled and bent down to pet each of them. He smiled as he scratched the back of their ears.

"Chester, Buster, Skittles, come!"

Nathan looked up and saw Haley in beautiful and colourful summer dress. His heart raced in his chest and he patted the dogs on the head, before standing. Haley was frozen in her spot, yet again. The dogs chased each other in between the two anxious people. Nathan took a step towards Haley, shoving his hands in his pockets. He spoke, nervously.

"H-hi."

"Hey…"

"Um, I-I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, its fine. I shouldn't have run off like that…"

Nathan sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry about last night. I knew that I wasn't supposed to do…um, what…I wanted to do and so um…I decided not to and I ran off so, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean to confuse you or to leave you hanging like that."

"It's okay."

The dogs circled Nathan and rubbed their heads against his leg. He bent down and the three of them hopped onto his lap, or at least attempted to. He smiled as he scratched their heads and Haley smirked.

"They seem to like you."

He nodded.

"They're great…just like their owner."

"Yeah sure. So you said that you're not from here?"

"Technically yes and technically no."

Haley looked confused.

"I was born here, but raised on the other side of the lake. My surrogate father, Keith, remember?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry. It slipped my mind…"

He nodded and smirked. Haley walked towards him and sat beside him, straightening out her dress. Nathan crossed his legs and sat back, leaning on his hands.

"So, do you ever miss Keith and Mac and Chip?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Have any stories about you 4?"

"Um…well. There was this one time, I was maybe 11 years old and Keith got me my first hoop…"

_Flashback_

"_It's __**awesome**__!"_

"_I'm glad that you like it Nathan. You always talk about Michael Jordan, so I figured that you should be able to do what he does."_

"_This is AWESOME Keith. Thank you."_

_Keith laughed as Nathan hugged him and began to assemble the basketball hoop while Nathan and the dogs played together. Nathan ran with Mac and Chip trailing behind him. Soon, both dogs took a leap, knocking Nathan to the ground. They began to lick his face and he giggled. His childish laughter filled the air and he attempted to push Chip and Mac off of him and was successful in doing so. He got to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his pants. He looked to Keith who had just finished placing the net in its proper spot. He held the pumped, orange ball in his hands and bounced it once. Twice. Nathan ran to him and Keith threw him the ball. Nathan dribbled and went in for a lay up and did it perfectly. Mac and Chip chased Nathan around the small play area, wanting the ball. Nathan threw the ball to Mac who had passed it back to Nathan with his muzzle. Chip did the same thing and soon, Nathan had wiped out both of the dogs and continued to play until nightfall._

_End Flashback_

Nathan looked at Haley and noticed her turning a bright shade of red. Haley was so enthralled by Nathan. She looked at the time and her eyes almost bulged out of her eyes.

"Oh. Crap I have to go. I'm 10 minutes late. Um, do…you know what, never mind."

"No, Haley, tell me."

Nathan took a light hold of her wrist to keep her from leaving. They both felt a shock of electricity pumping in their veins and made their hearts beat faster. Nathan slid his hand downwards and their hands came into contact.

"Um…did… Would you like to meet up later?"

Nathan smirked and nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay um…right here at 11:30."

"Okay. I'll be here."

Nathan smirked and Haley flashed him a smile and ran towards the garden behind the pool house. He watched her run and the smile never left his face. He felt the adrenaline rush in him, excited to see Haley later on that night.

**Ravens23**

Nathan continued to trim the hedges, but this time he was right by the late luncheon occurring in the garden. He enjoyed being able to see Haley. She would sometimes look in his direction and the two would steal a moment with each other. He would smile and she'd return it. Nathan had never felt happier in his entire life and it was a tremendous feeling. He was close enough to endure the conversation being held between the 6 people. Damien speaking, of course.

"And so of course, because of me and my great skill and talent, we won that game to bring us to the championship. I tell you, those were the **great** days."

Haley and Brooke both rolled their eyes. Chris remained silent.

"Excuse me, I am in need of the restroom."

Brooke excused herself and headed towards the house. Haley turned to look at Damien who was sipping on his cocktail and she smirked.

"Have you ever read the Greek myths?"

Damien looked at Haley and shook his head.

"No. I can't say that I have. I'm not much of a reader. Why do you ask? Do I remind you of any of the Gods?"

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows. _Who does this guy think he is?_ He continued to listen.

"Actually, I was thinking of Narcissus. He was so handsome that every girl fell in love with him."

Damien smirked and held his head up high.

"How kind of you. How very kind."

Nathan smirked and tried to stifle a chuckle. His laughter wasn't held as he hoped, but it was still subtle and no one could hear him, although Haley **did** look in his direction. He gave her a wink. She smiled and Nathan understood her reference. She was referring West to Narcissus. _Sure he was handsome, but the idiot fell in love with is own reflection and sat by a pool of water for so long that he forgot to eat or drink and wasted away to his death…dumbass._

**232323**

Brooke walked down the hallways of the hose when she felt herself being pulled into a bedroom. Soon her lips were met with Lucas'. She moaned at the feeling of his lips on hers and soon, pried their lips apart.

"Hey. Thank God I left that spot."

"I know. I miss you so much. Can we **please** tell your parents about us Brooke? I don't want to be away from you anymore."

Brooke kissed Lucas' lips lightly and caressed his face.

"I can't Lucas. Your job. You'd lose it."

"That doesn't matter. I want to be with you and I want it to be all the time…"

Brooke sighed and held Lucas' face in her delicate hands.

"I do too. I do too. But Lucas, I can't do that to you. You said it yourself. You need this job. You know that I would have it any other way if I could, but we can't. It's this or nothing and you know it. It sucks, yes, but I would rather be able to love you than have to give you up."

Lucas nodded.

"Besides…mom and stepfather won't be here all of next week and we'll get our time then, I promise."

Lucas sighed and nodded.

"I love you, Brooke."

Lucas kissed her and she sighed.

"I love you too."

**232323**

Nathan still attempted to stifle his laughter and conceal his smile, but he knew that Haley could see it. He caught Haley chuckling silently along with him and she smiled at him. He thought he could see her blushing and the laughter came even more easily when Damien thought that she was giggling and blushing due to his presence. Nathan's smirk soon fell as he realized that these two, Chris Keller and Damien West were the two to have to win Haley's heart. She was to be married to one of these two men. _It sucks entirely. Hmm, which one would she choose? _Nathan looked to Victoria who had her eyes set on Damien. _Of course she would…_ Chris Keller or Damien West? _If there was only a way that I could give her a third choice._

**Ravens23**

Nathan sat on his bed in the room that he ad Lucas shared. He had showered and was waiting for 11:30 to near. He sat on the edge of his bed and rested his elbows on his knees.

Nathan heard the lock of the door being opened and Lucas walked in with a satisfied look on his face. Nathan smirked.

"How's Brooke?"

Lucas tossed his pillow at Nathan and he laughed slightly. Nathan grabbed his shoes and began to tie them. Lucas watched him in curiosity.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk around the grounds. Thought I might get familiar with them."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and examined Nathan. _Smile on his face. Showered. Hands shaking signifying nerves or that he's anxious._

"Nate?"

He looked up at Lucas and continued to tie his shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to see Haley?"

Nathan looked at the floor and nodded slightly.

"That obvious huh?"

"Just a tad."

Nathan sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"It's just so hard. I mean…she's practically royalty Luke and I'm…"

"The poolboy?"

"Yeah…my God…what's wrong with me? She's all I think about and she's all I wanna be with. She makes my heart pound and not to mention, she's drop dead gorgeous. What am I gonna do Lucas?"

Lucas sat up from his spot on his bed and sighed.

"Tell her…but then if you two…start something, then you'll be entering the hardest time of your life. You'll want to be with her all day, but you two would be limited to stolen moments."

"I'd rather have spent one moment with her than not at all."

Lucas nodded. Nathan gazed at the clock and jumped to his feet. It was 11:27 and he sprinted out of the door and headed towards the small alley from earlier that day. He stood against the wall of the house.

"Nathan…"

Someone whispered his name.

"Nathan!"

It was coming from above him. He looked up and saw Haley on her balcony, looking down at him. He looked up at her and smiled. He reached upwards and began to climb up the vine that lay beside her window. She giggled as she watched him. Nathan was nearly through the window. Haley grabbed a hold of him and the two stumbled into her bedroom, laughing. Haley ended up on top of him, both looking into the others eyes. And both found themselves leaning towards the other…

**Ravens23**

**A/N: So there it is…an UPDATE…I'm SO SORRY that it took me so long to do so, but I had a writers block and I didn't know what I wanted in the beginning. I hope I didn't disappoint! PPLLEEAASSEE REVIEW!! Special thanks to Molly, who aided with me getting my "oomph" to write back. As well to Steph, Kelly, Jif, tutorgirlamy23 and b.freeman who ALL helped with me getting over my block. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. You Have Stolen My Heart

Ravens23

**Ravens23**

Someone whispered his name.

"Nathan!"

It was coming from above him. He looked up and saw Haley on her balcony, looking down at him. He looked up at her and smiled. He reached upwards and began to climb up the vine that lay beside her window. She giggled as she watched him. Nathan was nearly through the window. Haley grabbed a hold of him and the two stumbled into her bedroom, laughing. Haley ended up on top of him, both looking into the others eyes. And both found themselves leaning towards the other. Her hands lay rested on the sides of his face and her lips were very close to his. A surge of electricity shot through her body. Her pulse quickened and she was sure that Nathan could hear it. Nathan's breathing increased. His hands rested on her waist. Haley's lips were now just hovering above Nathan's. He saw her close her eyes and so did he. Her lips had just lightly grazed his-

_Knock knock._

Both of them shot upwards. Haley stood and Nathan scurried to his feet. She mouthed a "hide" to him as she ran to the door.

"Haley-bup?"

_Crap._

Her father was on the other side of the door. Nathan scurried around the room trying to find a hiding spot. He ran to the window and left her room. He climbed over the balcony and hung off the side as to make sure that his employer wouldn't see him. Haley turned around and noticed that Nathan was nowhere in sight. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, turning her red complexion back to normal. She opened the door and, sure enough, there stood her father, a smile on his face.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi daddy."

She moved to the side to let him into her room, her heart still pounding praying that Nathan wouldn't be anywhere in sight or make any noise.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. Victoria and I leave for Cons before you and Brooke have the chance to wake up, so I just came to say goodbye."

"Oh. Okay Dad."

Jimmy James leaned down and brought Haley into a tight hug. She returned the hug and he kissed her forehead. He then placed his hands softly on her shoulders.

"Okay, be good. Be safe. Keep an eye on the old place, okay?"

"You betcha."

Jimmy smirked and kissed Haley's forehead again before heading for the door. He opened it and then turned back to Haley. She held onto the doorknob as her father headed into the hallway.

"So um, what do you and Brooke plan to do while we're gone?"

"Um, probably burn down the house. We've **always** wanted to do that."

Haley smirked and Jimmy laughed at her sarcasm. _Typical._

"Very funny…"

"Um, well I always wanted to go down to the docks, maybe take a swim in the lake."

Jimmy chuckled.

"Sweetie, you **do** realize that we have a pool right outside that is clean?"

"Yeah Dad, but I really don't wanna be cooped up inside this place all day."

Jimmy nodded.

"Okay then… I'll, uh… Make sure that you don't go alone, okay?"

"Okay Daddy,"

Jimmy leaned into Haley and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Fly safely."

And at that, Jimmy was gone. Haley pressed her ear against the cold door and waited for her father's footsteps cease to exist. When all was silent, she turned around and ran to her window, out onto the balcony.

"Nathan?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

She turned around and there he was right behind her.

"Jesus!"

He smirked.

"Not really…"

Haley playfully smacked his bicep. He chuckled and began to get a bit hot when she came into contact with his skin. His hands were in his pocket and when the laughter died down, Nathan sighed.

"So, um… You said you wanted to speak to me, so…shoot."

Haley bit her bottom lip. She couldn't believe this guy. All he did was smile and put his hands into his pockets, shyly, to make her heart start racing. She nodded and reached out to him. Her hands shook a bit from the adrenaline traveling throughout her body. She found herself in awe of how much she wanted to feel him skin against her hand. It was nothing like she had ever experienced. Not one feeling had compared to what she felt right now, well except for one…

She remembered feeling that something big was to happen to her during the course of the summer and she was beginning to think that that assumption was correct.

Haley's hand landed on the base of Nathan's arm and he released his hand from his pocket to bring their hands together. She pulled him into her bedroom through the balcony doors. Haley dropped his hand and Nathan only stood in the middle of her room and watched her as she sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and rested her arms on her knee. One of the arms was propped up on the elbow and she laid her chin on the fist of the propped arm. Haley studied Nathan. His hands returned to his pockets and he looked at her as if she were the only one he could see. And then, she spoke.

"You can sit, you know. I don't bite."

Nathan let out the breath he held and, cautiously, made his way towards Haley and sat beside her.

"So?"

Haley smirked and ran her hand through her hair.

"Um… This is going to sound completely moronic on my part, but I guess I just wanted to talk…like last night at the bar? I don't think I've ever felt **that** comfortable talking to a guy before."

Nathan smiled a genuine smile. He was so happy at the fact that Haley could speak to him and not just that, but that she felt comfortable doing so. Also that she wanted to speak to him only made the smile on his face wider than normal.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Anything really. I wanted to get to know you more…"

Nathan was about to speak when Chester, Buster and Skittles hopped onto Haley's bed. Nathan chuckled as one of the dogs plopped down in Nathan's lap with his sticking out and his tail wagging like a maniac. Haley giggled. Nathan looked at her and his heart beat faster at the sound of her giggling.

"Looks like Chester likes you…"

Nathan placed his hands on Chester's neck and began to scratch just under the dog's ear. Chester stretched his neck so that Nathan could get to a better spot and Haley only smiled at the interaction between Nathan and Chester. Buster had already fallen asleep on his little bed by the window and Skittles had placed himself in Haley's lap, loving the feeling of Haley's hands stroking his back.

"Yeah… Maybe. Or I just smell like a dog."

Haley placed Skittles on her bed and leaned into Nathan putting her nose to his shoulder and smelled him. She retrieved and shook her head.

"Nope…I don't smell a dog."

Nathan shook his head and chuckled. Skittle made his way back to Haley's crossed legs. Nathan lifted Chester slightly so that he could shift his position to face Haley. Each had a dog in their lap and they faced each other.

"So…"

"So…"

"Tell me more about your childhood."

"Well…um… It's not exactly a fairytale."

"That only makes it better."

Nathan smirked.

"Well, I dunno about that."

Haley patted Nathan's knee and encouraged him to tell her.

"Okay, well. Do you remember me telling you that I'm adopted?"

Haley nodded.

"Well… I was only adopted **after** the fact that my parents never claimed me. You see, I ran away from home. I couldn't stand it there. I don't even remember my family too well. Their faces are just blurs, however I do remember my little brother…well he was only a year younger than me. Other than that, I just remember always having to be so full of manners and so clean because it was viewed as unacceptable if there was even a speck of dirt on my hands. I never really understood the reason why I couldn't just be like a regular kid, you know? Going outside to play and be able to do what I loved to do. As you can imagine, an 8-year-old kid, I got fed up and left. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do on my part and maybe it was the selfish thing to do, but I don't regret doing it. It wasn't just all **that **stuff. My parents always bickered and threats would constantly be thrown between the two of them. If one wasn't threatening to leave, the other was threatening to kill. It became too much for me. My brother usually slept like a log, so he never woke up, but me? A pin-drop could wake me up. They would usually do it when they thought we were asleep. So, the next family outing we had, I ran and hid until twilight. They were gone by then and their search had stopped. I took a boat to the other side of the lake and crashed under a tree. Keith found me the next morning while he hiked. And, you know the story from there…"

Haley sat there and stared at Nathan as he stroked Chester's back. He looked at her and noted the look of sympathy in her eyes. She placed her hand on his.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"No. Don't do that. You have nothing to be sorry about. I made my choice and I'm glad that I got out before anything else."

Haley sighed and intertwined their hands to comfort him. The dogs hopped off of the bed and went to their own. Haley moved closer to Nathan, their hands still in a tight bond. She placed her other hand on his knee and she looked at him.

"Listen, I can't say that I know how you feel because, let's face it, I've never had to deal with what you've had to go through. But I will say this…I'm here for you, okay?"

Nathan curved one side of his mouth upwards and nodded. He brought his free hand to Haley's face and his palm rested on the beginning of her neck.

"That goes for you too, okay?"

Haley smiled and nodded. Nathan brought her closer to him and her cheek collided with his chest as he hugged her close to him. Nathan looked over Haley's shoulder and noticed the digital clock. He tore his eyes from it when he felt her pulling away. He kissed her temple and she looked at him.

"Sorry, was that not appropriate?"

Haley smiled.

"No, no. It's fine."

Nathan sighed in relief and smiled.

"Ok um…I should probably get going. It's almost 2:00."

Haley turned around and the smile fell from her face.

"Oh right…"

"Yeah…"

Nathan turned to the window to leave-

"Unless-"

"Yeah?"

"You um…wanna stay and we can talk all night or just sleep."

Nathan's smirk returned to his face and walked towards Haley. He stopped right in front of, looking down at her and smiled.

"That works for me…"

232323

Nathan lay in Haley's bed, being woken by a small vibration in his pants pocket. He reached into them and saw whom it was that was calling him. _**Lucas.**_ He answered it.

"Yeah?"

"_Where the hell are you?"_

"I'm with Haley."

"_Are you insane? Jimmy James is up and about. Before he leaves, he usually says bye to Haley while she sleeps. It's almost 4:00. Get out of there…"_

Nathan shut his phone quickly and looked to his right where Haley slept. They had spoken for almost an entire hour after he had decided to stay. She cuddled into his chest while they talked and he hadn't remembered ever feeling so happy as he had. He looked at the clock on his phone. He had 12 minutes to get out of that room. He looked at Haley once again and noticed that she still cuddled into his chest, except her arm was draped across his abdomen. Carefully, Nathan grabbed her hand and lifted it so that he could get up. Before he rose, he kissed her hand and placed it gently on the pillow where his head once lay. He sat up and put his shoes on. He then grabbed a small piece of paper and scribbled a tiny note and put in underneath the pillow that her hand laid on. He kissed her cheek and exited her room the way he came.

Nathan slid down the small beam that held her balcony up and began to walk to his room, which, thankfully, was on the ground floor and a door was easily accessible from the back of the house. He looked like he had a hanger in his mouth for the past few hours. The smile on Nathan's face had not disappeared. He walked with his hands in his pockets, casually, looking back at Haley's room and longing to be beside her once again. He did his best to write his little letter to her in the worst way possible so that she wouldn't find out that it was him who was sending her those letters. He wasn't ready for her to find out yet.

Nathan finally arrived to his and Lucas' room and he slid through the door where Lucas was, pacing back and forth.

"Oh, Thank God."

"Sorry man."

"Did he see you?"

Nathan shook his head and Lucas sighed in relief.

**Ravens23**

Haley awoke at 9:56. She rubbed her eyes and felt around for the warm body that she had fallen asleep next to, but he wasn't there. Her head shot upwards and she looked around the room, hoping that he'd be somewhere in sight. He wasn't. Nathan was gone. She let her head fall on the pillow that he had vacated and pushed her hands under it, only to get a paper cut.

"Damn!"

She took her finger from under the pillow and sucked on the blood. She lifted the pillow and grabbed the small folded sheet of paper. Haley sat up and unfolded it, reading the messy writing.

_Hales,_

_Sorry that I'm not there to wake up next to you, as much as I want to. I had to leave before your dad came to check on you. Last night was amazing. I can't wait to see or speak to you again. Maybe we'll get the chance to today. We'll see. I miss you already._

_Nathan_

Haley smiled and refolded the note. She got up and went to shower. She was feeling refreshed and happy. Her excitement to see Nathan was great and so she hurried in getting ready. While she showered, she could hear Brooke enter her room.

"Tutorgirl, hurry it up. We're going shopping remember?"

Haley groaned internally. _I don't wanna shop…_ She turned the water off and got out of the shower. She brushed her teeth and dressed herself. When Haley exited her bathroom, she noticed Brooke sitting on her bed, smirking.

"Did Miss Haley James get a little action last night?"

Haley froze in her spot.

"No."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Brooke turned to the bed where Nathan slept and pointed.

"Large body slept there for about two hours. Also it smells like male in here. Haley James slept with a boy…"

"You have no proof Brookie."

"Oh really?"

Brooke held up the little note that Nathan had left behind and had a scheming smile on her face. Haley launched herself at Brooke and Brooke moved at the last possible second.

"So, it looks like you have two secret admirer's Haley, except one's more ballsy because well, you know who he is. And the other-"

"Is romantic."

"And Nathan isn't?"

"No, that's not it…Nathan is…everything a girl could want. He's so sweet and caring and, and…"

"Hot?"

"Yeah…but not just that. Last night, he kissed my head and then apologized because he didn't know if it was appropriate or not. He's so respectful and he's great to talk to. I just feel so…comfortable around him. Like I can really be me. Not to mention he's good with making me feel alive, you saw what he wrote."

"Actually I just looked to see who it was from. I didn't read it, but now I am…"

Brooke unfolded the note and read it. Her hard expression turned too soft.

"Aww…"

Haley smiled and nodded. Her insides fluttered as she thought of his sexy smirk and she began to sweat a bit.

"So, Brooke can we go down to the lake today and shop tomorrow?"

"Haleyyy… C'mon I have been waiting to leave this place all week and the sale is only two days long…"

"You know, if we go to the lake, Lucas will come with us. And we'll be alone away from society and civilization. Just think, you and Lucas alone for the **whole **day. I mean, you can't do that while shopping…"

Brooke glared at Haley.

"You are very cruel Haley James…"

Haley smirked and propped her eyebrows once.

"I know…"

Brooke gave in and Haley shrieked in thanks and excitement.

232323

Nathan was in the kitchen over a hot stove. He knew that Haley would be waking up any minute and he wanted her to have a good start that morning. It was his day off, but he'd rather hang around the house just so he could see Haley. He heard footsteps and was ready to see her, but when he turned around, his smile fell.

"Good morning Nathan."

"Carrie…"

"Mmm, smells so good."

"The food is for Haley and Brooke."

He didn't want to give any information.

"I meant you…"

Nathan was drying his hands and he threw the paper towel away and turned to face Carrie.

"Okay Carrie, listen… I **don't** like you and I **don't **want you either. You are a desperate and needy girl. Now, if you want a screw, I suggest you go and find Damien West when he comes back from his little boat trip because you're not getting anything out of me."

She pouted and scowled away, murmuring what Nathan could only describe as cusses and curses. He smirked, pleased with himself and continued to cook. He put the pancakes and scrambled eggs into a plate and filled a mug with black coffee.

Haley entered the kitchen and the scent intoxicated her. She saw Nathan at the sink washing dishes and she leaned against the doorframe. He turned around and stopped at the sight of her. He smiled and grabbed the still hot plate. He placed it on the island in front of a barstool. She moved to sit and Nathan went to grab her mug of coffee.

"Hope that you're hungry."

"I am…"

"Anything exciting happen to you this morning?"

"Well, I expected to wake up with you next to me, but that didn't happen."

"Didn't you get the note I left you?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Nathan sighed in relief and then looked at Haley with a look that was uneasy… It was as if he was debating something within himself and then he sighed.

"I have something for you…"

"Yeah? What?"

Haley stabbed her fork into her plate as she continued to eat. Nathan took a deep breath and whipped out a white envelope with her name on it. She nearly froze as Nathan handed her the envelope. He watched as she opened it. His eyes were excited. This would be the first time that he would see her reading one of his letters. He tried to calm down his heart, but it was hopeless.

"Some guy dropped it off this morning…"

She nodded and her eyes read the page…

_Angel,_

_  
I'd like to answer as many of your questions as I possibly can. As for men not seeing you with "googly" eyes, well that is their own fault. If they cannot appreciate the beauty that I see in you, then they are nothing, but blind and foolish men. Your beauty cannot be described. Any word, it can be the newest or grandest of words and it would not amount to your beauty or describe it or do that description justice. I wish I could tell you who I am, and you will find out in time, but not in this moment. I feel that if you knew who I was, it would be a disappointment and then my time to speak to you will be over with. Now, call me selfish, if you will, but I am not yet ready to give up your words yet. I'm sorry. Also, I would __**never**__ use you or put you under any sort of falseness. So, believe me when I say that your family's money has no part in this equation. You could be the most penniless person on the face of this planet and you would still find me running to you. My eyes only see you and they forever will only see your alluring face. You put the sun to shame. You have me wrapped around your finger. I'll never leave, unless you want me to. I'd love for you to know everything, but I'd prefer that the less you know about me, the easier it would be for you if I were to break your heart. Not that I will, because I could never do that. But if it were to happen unintentionally, I could not stand to know that you just might be hurting on account of me. So, the less you know, the better it is for you. I only wish to protect you. I've also come to learn that you are to be married and it has been said that you don't want to. I wish I could swoop in and save you from that madness. Just know this one final thought… _

_I am yours forever!_

Haley refolded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. She continued her breakfast and Nathan smirked.

**Ravens23**

The laughter and the outdoors intoxicated the minds of four individuals sitting on the edge of a dock not too far from home. It was a deserted area along the lake and full of unoccupied caverns. Brooke and Lucas had wandered into one of those, leaving Nathan and Haley to hang out on the dock. Haley sat in her shorts and tank top. She stripped down to her bathing suit and dipped her feet into the cool water. Nathan was staring, his jaw almost to the floor and she giggled. He cleared his throat.

"What? You've never seen a girl in a bathing suit before?"

Nathan looked to the floor and murmured.

"No, just not you…"

Nathan stood and tore off his t-shirt. His ripped abdomen shone in the sunlight giving his a classic wet glow. Haley felt herself becoming hotter and hotter by the minute and Nathan took notice of her face becoming red. He smirked as he sat beside her, his feet in the water as well.

"What? You've never seen a guy in a bathing suit before?"

Haley playfully slapped his arm and he nudged her letting her know that he was kidding. These two had become good friends in a small amount of time, although neither wanted to be solely friends. Nathan had certain feelings towards Haley as did Haley towards Nathan and neither knew of the others feelings. Haley leaned back, letting the sun bathe her stomach. Nathan looked at her and tried to keep his cool.

_We watch the season  
Pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer  
Have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

Nathan stood and stepped to the edge of the dock. He stretched upwards and flashed his back muscles. Haley bit her bottom lip and had to restrain herself from jumping on him. Instead, she stood and went to stand behind him. Nathan didn't notice, until he felt her small palms pushing his back. He was falling towards the water, but grabbed her at the last minute, pulling her with him.

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

Nathan and Haley resurfaced, their feet crushing the murky sand beneath them. Nathan looked almost as good dry as he did wet. The two stared at the other and Nathan swam to Haley. She splashed him.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah because **I **pushed me into the water?"

_Invitation only  
Grand farewells  
Crush the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say good night_

Haley squinted her eyes mockingly at Nathan and he chuckled. He swam to her and halted about a foot in front of her. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"So tell me…how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make a girl want to talk to you...be near you **all **the time."

He smirked.

"Why? Do I have that affect on you?"

"No… I mean… Okay, show me one of your moves."

He scrunched his eyebrows and chuckled.

"I don't have any moves."

"C'mon…"

"What I don't."

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

Haley didn't believe him. He bit his lower lips and scoffed.

"The only thing I do is, tell the truth."

"Ok then, Nathan Scott. Be honest with me…"

Nathan was being challenged and he smirked.

"Okay…well."

He moved closer to Haley so that now his face was inches from hers.

"Kissing you, Haley James, would be the end of life as I know it…"

She cleared her throat.

"…A-and why's that?"

_And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured  
And we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep well_

"Because kissing you would be like being in heaven and well heaven comes after death…does it not?"

_Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well_

Their faces were now an inch apart. Haley felt her heart racing.

"You're good…"

She backed away and he rolled his eyes.

"You know I nearly believed you…"

"I wasn't lying."

Haley looked at him and he was as close to her as he was before.

_You have stolen  
You have stolen  
You have stolen  
My heart_

"Kissing you, Haley James, would be the end of my life as I know it…"

Haley studied Nathan. Her face was expressionless and Nathan never broke his eye contact with her, wanting her to know that he meant everything he said.

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel_

Haley threw herself into Nathan's arms and placed her lips feverishly on his. They were wet, but warm and they moved gracefully and perfectly over hers. Nathan shut his eyes and his heart pounded in his chest. She massaged his bottom lip and he had her upper lip in between his. This was the greatest feeling he ever had in his life. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her while the other went to cup her cheek. Haley's arms were around Nathan's neck, pulling him as close to her as possible, feeling every bit as happy as him. The kiss quickly went from hot to hotter. Neither had ever known a connection such as this. They both pulled away out of breath and Nathan looked at Haley. She smiled and went in for another.

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen  
My heart_

"What have we here?"

Nathan and Haley broke apart. Afraid to know whom the voice belonged to…

**Ravens23**

**A/N: How evil am I? You be the judge. PLEASE REVIEW! So who interrupted? ALSO…who is now glad that I didn't have them kiss in the beginning?? PLEASE REVIEW!! This chapter dedicated to ALL Twilighters, Fanpires, whatever you prefer to be called!! We now only have to wait 3 months instead of 4 to watch Twilight. I'm excited!! PLEASE REVIEW and thanks again!**


	7. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Ravens23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Beautiful Love – The Afters  
Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You – Frankie Vallie & the 4 Seasons**

**Ravens23**

Haley threw herself into Nathan's arms and placed her lips feverishly on his. They were wet, but warm and they moved gracefully and perfectly over hers. Nathan shut his eyes and his heart pounded in his chest. She massaged his bottom lip and he had her upper lip in between his. This was the greatest feeling he ever had in his life. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her while the other went to cup her cheek. Haley's arms were around Nathan's neck, pulling him as close to her as possible, feeling every bit as happy as him. The kiss quickly went from hot to hotter. Neither had ever known a connection such as this. They both pulled away out of breath and Nathan looked at Haley. She smiled and went in for another.

"What have we here?"

Nathan and Haley broke apart. Afraid to know whom the voice belonged to, for it sounded like Damien West. Nathan held Haley close to him, as if he had to protect in some manner. Haley clutched onto Nathan for comfort and then went nuts.

"LUCAS! I'm going to kill you. Damn you and your ability to sound like people!"

Lucas and Brooke couldn't hold in their laughter. Nathan still kept his hold on Haley and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows playfully before letting her go and kissed her cheek. He swam to the docks and got out of the water. The water trickling down his body had Haley's heart racing so quickly. He ran his hand through his wet hair to get it out of his face and stopped in front of Lucas.

"So you like scaring Haley, huh Lucas?"

He and Brooke were still laughing. Nathan turned and looked at Haley who was still in the water. She bit her bottom lip and he winked at her. Nathan then went and grabbed Brooke and slung her over his shoulders and was heading towards the water. Brooke was screaming at the top of her lungs and Lucas had stopped laughing. He ran after Nathan, trying to save Brooke. Nathan knew that Lucas would be running after her and as Lucas got to Nathan, at the last possible moment, Nathan moved out of the way, making Lucas fall into the lake. Nathan then threw Brooke into the water as Lucas resurfaced. Haley and Nathan now laughed. Nathan dove into the water and when he resurfaced he was faced with the splashes created by Brooke and Lucas.

**Ravens23**

Haley sat on her bed in her bedroom, the letter from her admirer in her hand. It had been a week since her time at the lake with Nathan, Brooke and Lucas and she had yet to reply to this man's letter. Her heart was beating so quickly as her eyes glazed over his writing once again. She couldn't help, but feel guilty about how she felt about this man on paper. Here she was, a woman of 17, 18 the following week, and she found herself falling for two men. One of which she hadn't even laid eyes on, but was equally attracted to. Haley found herself terrified of how quickly she was falling for Nathan though. The man on paper was great too, but Nathan had something in him that Haley couldn't ignore. Some would deem it "too fast" for how quickly she was falling, but it was nothing she could control. However, she felt herself becoming more and more drawn to the mysteriousness of the other. She found herself caught in between a war, Nathan or the one on paper? Haley got up from her bed and strode to her desk. She took out a piece of paper and deeply sighed. She began to scribble down her words, hand shaking as she did.

_Well, I must say that you are talented with your words. My good friend Lucas is a writer and not even he can write something so simple, yet extravagant. As for breaking my heart, I think that I am more prone to breaking yours than the other way around. And I'll tell you why. There is this man in my life and I find myself to be drawn to him. But then there is you and your words just have this hold on me. I can't get away from them. I just don't want to be __**that**__ girl. And in the end, you may get hurt. I can't live with myself in that case. You're too kind-hearted for that. Please tell me who you are. I'm sorry that it took a while to reply. I just did not know how to approach this. It scares me how comfortable I find myself with your writing. It's almost familiar. I think that it's very sweet that you wish to save me from this fate that has befell me. I despise one of the suitors. He is completely and utterly egotistical and cares for no one, but himself. The other one is so quiet and my stepmother refers to him as an imbecile. But she finds him a fitting suitor because he has money. I don't want her to choose for me. And I wonder why she wants me to marry so quickly. You are…like my Perseus. I dunno if you are familiar with Greek mythology, but Perseus saved Andromeda from a marriage that she didn't want. That's who you are to me. _

_Haley_

She reread her words and sighed. _How did I get myself into this? A week ago, two weeks ago, I was fine. Now, I've got two and both are great, even though I haven't seen one of their faces. _Haley folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope. She then heard the soft knock on her window. Her heart beat quickly and she smiled.

Haley opened her window and Nathan's arms instantly grabbed her, pulling her in for a hug. He had worked all day and wanted to see and hold Haley that his heart ached. When he released her, she leaned upwards, waiting for his lips to fall on hers. He smiled and then granted her wish.

His lips crashed into hers and Nathan felt the completion in him. Her arms went around his neck, as if it were the most natural thing to do. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. Haley parted her lips and let Nathan trace every crease and line. During the course of the past week, their kisses had been innocent, but heated. This was something new to both and they were enjoying it.

Nathan and Haley had snuck around all week and were extremely cautious in doing so. Making sure that they acted casually around the other and could only see each other when all of the others were asleep.

Nathan had been dying to see Haley all day and was dreading coming to see her because the sooner he saw her, the sooner their time together would end. He hated that he couldn't be seen with her. He found that his heart always ached for her. He, Nathan Scott, was falling and fast. He had never felt like this before. He had only known Haley for three weeks, but it felt like three years. He always had the constant need to be near her and when he wasn't, he missed her. He found Haley to be pulling away, but he brought her closer. She giggled against his lips and he smiled, letting go.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay."

"It's just I've been waiting to do that **all** day and now I get to, so…"

Haley chuckled and touched his face, making him send her that smirk that she knew and loved. Nathan took a deep breath to calm himself down. It boggled his mind how Haley could do such things to him without even knowing. He looked down at her, his right hand connected with her left.

"So um…you feel like taking a walk?"

Haley smiled.

"Sure."

**232323**

The grounds of the house were under video surveillance, so Nathan and Haley had to be careful of which root they took. The quickest and easiest way was to keep close to the walls and to use the right side of the house and out through the garden. The two of them wall crept. Nathan kept Haley close to his body so that neither of them would be caught on camera and both enjoyed the fact of how close they were. A smile was plastered on both of their faces. They could hear the buzzing of the camera as it rotated to get a video of the surroundings. At the most opportune moment, both of them ran as quickly as possible. Haley opened the gate with no trouble and soon, they were both confined into the safety of the garden.

Nathan and Haley had to catch their breaths before they could continue. Nathan took a looks around the garden. There were weeds and shrubs in every direction. It looked dead. Not a single flower had bloomed. If it did, it was now dead. In the center stood an old piece of stone, which Nathan could only assume to be a fountain. He stood up straight and saw the look on Haley's face. Sadness.

"Haley? What's wrong?"

"I forgot that this place was here."

Nathan looked around him and then at her questioningly.

"This was my mom's garden. No one's stepped foot in here since she passed away. My dad refuses to come in here and none of the staff even know about it."

Nathan watched her as she walked around the small garden. He could see the tears forming behind her beautiful chocolate eyes and she stopped in front of, what he figured used to be, a row of wild flowers. He walked up and stood directly behind her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him to be set comfortably against his chest. She leaned into him and held onto his arm. She turned to face him and looked down. Nathan took his forefinger and lifted her chin so that she'd look at him.

"You can talk to me about it…"

She pecked his lips and she whispered a thank you. He smirked and sunk to the grass beneath them. She looked down at him and chuckled slightly, some of her tears getting in the way. Nathan lifted his hand for Haley to grab and when she did, he pulled her down to him. She fell right in his lap. He hugged her from behind and she relaxed instantly.

"So? …"

Haley sighed. She hesitated for a moment, but the fact that Nathan was running his finger, softly, up and down her arm, comfortingly, made her speak.

"My mom was…the greatest woman I have ever known. She was always smiling and she was so in love with my father. I hope to fall in love with someone like they did with each other, someday."

Her words tugged on the corners of Nathan's mouth as he hoped that he just might be that one for her.

"She loved this garden. It was something for her to do instead of being cooped up inside the house all day or having to go to certain get-togethers full of people that she didn't like. Her tastes were simple, yet elegant and she would always bring me in here with her. I remember her telling me that I used to play in those little wild flowers. She was also so funny. Always making me smile. I don't have one bad memory of her."

Tears continued to fall down Haley's face. Nathan turned her to face him and the tears that streamed down her face, he wiped away with the pads of his thumbs. He then grabbed her face, his thumb pads still on her cheeks and brought her forehead to his lips. He then kissed her tears.

"C'mon," he muttered against her cheeks. "Don't cry."

"Kinda hard not to."

He nodded, his lips still on her cheeks.

"I know." He kissed her cheek and then looked at her.

"Lemme guess, _she wouldn't want me to cry?_"

"No…cry if you want. I just hate seeing you cry, that's all. And no, she probably wouldn't. But who am I to talk right?"

Haley gave him a small smile and grazed his face with the palm of his hand. Nathan grabbed Haley's free hand in one of his and brought it to his lips. Within a week, these two people had found each other in a way that most people search forever trying to find. Haley looked at Nathan and sighed lovingly. She brought her lips to his and, once again, both entered their havens.

Nathan fell on his back as Haley leaned forwards. His hands went to her waist and she kept her lips firmly on his as her hands moved down his chest, never wanting to break their contact. Haley's hands went to his neck, her thumbs resting lightly on his jaw.

Nathan's hands roamed up Haley's back and took a firm grasp on the back of her head. He let his hands roam in her hair. It was soft underneath his touch and he then moved his hands to her face, moving the hair away from her face.

Haley pulled away, in need of air. The two of them gasped and their foreheads came together. Nathan placed a chaste kiss on Haley's forehead. She pecked his lips and then settled into his chest.

Nathan caressed her hair and then caught a glimpse of his watch.

_Shit!_

"Hales, it's almost 4:00."

Haley sprung to her feet. They had lost track of time and the two ran as quickly as they could, back to Haley's balcony. Before Haley could climb up her vine, she kissed Nathan, long and hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they rocked side-to-side. Haley went to go up the vine, but stopped and pecked Nathan's lips one last time. He then watched her climb up to her balcony. _For a girl, she's got great y\upper body strength._ Once she was safely on the outside of her bedroom, she blew a kiss to him. He sent her a smile and then, she disappeared.

Nathan walked back to his room and was full of smiles. It was on this day, July 17th that Nathan Scott had realized just how far he had fallen for Haley James.

**Ravens23**

Nathan felt the rapping on his window at 9:00 the next morning. He went to get it and there stood his messenger, right on schedule. He had a white envelope and gave it to Nathan without exchanging a word. Nathan closed his window and went over to his bed and opened Haley's letter.

_Well, I must say that you are talented with your words. My good friend Lucas is a writer and not even he can write something so simple, yet extravagant. As for breaking my heart, I think that I am more prone to breaking yours than the other way around. And I'll tell you why. There is this man in my life and I find myself to be drawn to him. But then there is you and your words just have this hold on me. I can't get away from them. I just don't want to be __**that**__ girl. And in the end, you may get hurt. I can't live with myself in that case. You're too kind-hearted for that. Please tell me who you are. I'm sorry that it took a while to reply. I just did not know how to approach this. It scares me how comfortable I find myself with your writing. It's almost familiar. I think that it's very sweet that you wish to save me from this fate that has befell me. I despise one of the suitors. He is completely and utterly egotistical and cares for no one, but himself. The other one is so quiet and my stepmother refers to him as an imbecile. But she finds him a fitting suitor because he has money. I don't want her to choose for me. And I wonder why she wants me to marry so quickly. You are…like my Perseus. I dunno if you are familiar with Greek mythology, but Perseus saved Andromeda from a marriage that she didn't want. That's who you are to me. _

_Haley_

He smirked. _Perseus huh?_ Nathan had been very familiar with Greek mythology and began to write to Haley.

_**Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you **_

**July 18****th**

Haley had been sitting in her room for the past two hours. Brooke was nowhere near to bother her and Haley knew that Nathan was working. She had sent her letter to "Perseus" that morning and was anxiously awaiting her next letter. She walked over to the window and saw Nathan mowing the lawn. He stopped in front of her window and looked up at her. He nodded and sent her one of the largest smiles known to mankind.

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love, my beautiful love **_

**July 19****th**

Haley had rushed down the stairs to the front door to meet Lucas, who stood there with a white envelope in his hand. He smirked and teased her. He would raise the envelope when she would jump for it. Eventually she got a hold of it. She ran back to the confinements of her bedroom and tore it open.

_Haley,  
This is not my most creative writing. Your last letter did bring a smile to my face. I am __**very **__familiar with Greek mythology and this man you speak of, does he treat you well? You could never hurt me. You are not that person, Haley James. You are one of a kind and you make all the men of the world fall in love with you with just a flash of that beautiful smile that you possess. You __**will**__ meet me someday. I still feel like I don't know you as much as I should. I will share with you a few things about me. I am your typical male. I do enjoy sports, particularly basketball. I don't read a lot. I guess you could say that I'm difficult to please, but I try in everything I do. _

_The egotistical one, does he offend you? You can speak to me about anything that your heart desires because what you want, you get. You deserve everything that your heart desires. _

_Trust me, in time you will find out who I am. Perseus huh? Why not?_

All my love,  
Perseus

_P.S I know I lack creativity in this letter, but I promise the next one will be better._

_**Larger than the moon, my love for you  
Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine **_

**July 23****rd**

Nathan had the day off and decided to take Haley to the beach, not too far from where he used to play as a kid. The beach was deserted and the white sand embraced Nathan and Haley's toes. The two walked hand-in-hand and would stop every once in a while and steal a kiss. The two spoke of their interests. Nathan discovered that Haley had a beautiful singing voice as he listened to her. Nathan would occasionally bring her hand to his mouth to kiss her hand and smile at her.

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love**_

**July 25****th**

Nathan walked out to the front yard. It was 7:00 in the morning with yard supplies, a cup of coffee and a box of Cracker Jacks in his hand. He came upon the gates of the garden where he and Haley spent talking until 4:00 AM. He opened the gate and sat on the small stone. Nathan opened his box and ate the caramel popcorn. As he finished, he felt around for his "prize." He ripped open the small package and smirked at what he found, a plastic purple bracelet with four charms of blue, pink, yellow and green. He chewed the last of his Jacks and the got to work.

_**Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me**_

**July 31****st**

Nathan found a white envelope addressed to his alter ego just outside his window. He grabbed it and read the short letter.

_When? When can I meet you? You're losing time Perseus. Your words __**are**__ beautiful, but I need to know who you are. I have to speak to you face-to-face. Please just tell me who you are or when you will meet me. Damien, the egotistical one is offensive, but I will __**never**__ marry him. Nathan, the other one I spoke of, he is my best friend and I think I just might be falling in love with him, hence why I said that you are running out of time._

_Haley._

Nathan looked up from the letter, a smile forming on his face. She was falling in love with him?

_**Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me**_

**August 1****st**

Haley was in trouble. She had fallen fro two different men in a matter of a month. One was kind, sweet, caring and always there for her when she needed him, not to mention a phenomenal kisser. The other, was this mysterious man and an amazing writer. His words were touching and simple, yet completely romantic. She was warring with herself. Which one did she want? It was easy falling in love with Nathan. She had been seeing him for almost a month now and she found herself completely head over heels for him. This "love at first sight" stuff was no myth. It had happened to her and in more ways than one. A small knock on her door jumped her from her thoughts. A white envelope slid into her room and she went to open it as she recognized the delicate writing.

_Haley,  
You're right. I am running out of time and it puts an ache in my heart that it is so. You deserve so much more than a man on a piece of paper. You should be happy. So, I suppose that this is goodbye? I have hurt you in a way that I never intended to. I should have been more open with you about myself and about who I am. The truth is that I am embarrassed to say who I am because of just how truly amazing and beautiful and graceful you are. Not once have you disappointed me and I have to you. I don't want to miss an opportunity to be the man that I can be when I'm with you. You have to know everything I suppose, just in case tomorrow never comes. I hope that you never doubt what I feel for you, because when I say that you are the very essence to my being, hat you are in my very soul I hope that you'll believe me. And if you do not, if you feel that I am not worthy, then tell me right now. Because anything that you decide I can wait and I will wait. Also, I have been told that your birthday is in a matter of days, six to be exact. Well, in the case that you never wish to speak to me again, I have enclosed a small gift._

_Don't say I never gave you anything._

Haley reached into the envelope and pulled out a small, plastic purple bracelet with four, colourful charms.

_**Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me**_

**August 5****th**

Nathan had Haley blind folded. He led her across the grounds of the house and to the gates of the familiar garden. It was midnight and Haley had begged countless times to Nathan to tell her where it was that they were headed. He wouldn't tell her and she just continued to walk. Nathan walked her into the garden and stood her in the center of it. He left her for ten seconds and then removed her blindfold. And what she saw was awespiring.

He had decorated her mother's garden with little lights and the fountain in the center was working fully. There were new plants and flowers surrounding the place and Haley had almost cried right then and there. She walked over to the little wild flowers and noted them. Nathan watched her and smiled. The little purple flowers stared back at her. She turned around, tears in her eyes and ran to him, kissing him passionately.

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right**_

**August 6****th**

Nathan had a day off and went to the local mall to pick up a birthday gift for Haley. He was in love with her. It would be a month on the 10th of August since their first kiss. They had spent so much time together since then and Nathan was close to revealing to Haley who he truly was. He thought that he was ready to be himself in front of her. He wasn't lying in that last letter. He was afraid to show his true colours at the fear that she would hate him. Him, Nathan, the one she knew was who he truly was. And although they had many beautiful moments, he still felt worried about how she felt about him.

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right**_

Nathan was walking down to his room to store away the gift that he bought Haley for her birthday. He hoped so much that she would like it. It was safe in his jacket pocket. He was about to open his door, but a force had pulled him in and pinned him to the door. He smiled when he saw Haley and smiled even more when her lips collided with his. Her kiss was full of need and want, but he was so oblivious to that fact. Haley tore his jacket off of his body and it dropped to the floor. Nathan turned them around so that Haley was now against the door. He held their hands above their heads and his kisses moved to her neck.

_**My beautiful love  
La la la la love  
La la la la love  
My beautiful  
La la la la love  
La la la la love  
My beautiful love**_

**August 7****th**

Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas sat in a karaoke bar far from the town that they knew. Nathan tapped his fingers on the table-top and looked at nothing and no one, but Haley. She hadn't written back to "Perseus" yet and he didn't know if she would. She grabbed his hand when Haley noticed that Nathan was in his own world.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and smirked, kissing the hand that had grabbed onto his. The four then heard a voice.

"Alright who's up next?"

The spotlight landed right on Nathan and he looked like he had just tuned in to what was going on. There was a round of applause and Nathan kept shaking his head. But Lucas, Brooke and especially Haley kept pushing him to go. But he would only shake his head in a negative response. Haley then grabbed onto his knee.

"Please? For me?"

Nathan sighed and stood up. There was a round of applause and Nathan hopped onto the stage. He spoke to the band behind him. They all looked at each other and nodded. Nathan then grabbed the microphone and spoke into it.

"Hey, I'm Nathan and this one goes out to the greatest person I've ever known. She means the world to me and I just wanna say Happy Birthday! And I mean **every **word I sing."

The band started playing and Nathan bobbed his head along with the ticking of the drum. He snapped his fingers when deemed appropriate and as soon as he started singing, he pointed to Haley.

_**You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you**_

Haley looked at Nathan. The song had sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. For some reason her mind went to straight to Robert DeNiro and Heath Ledger.

_**Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you**_

The band started up and Nathan shook his shoulders and tapped his foot. He bobbed his head, lightly, from side to side and smiled at Haley.

Haley turned red. Now she had remembered why DeNiro had come to her mind as well as Heath Ledger. All three actors had been associated with the song, DeNiro in Deer Hunter and Ledger in Ten Things I hate About You. And then it hit her. She remembered the lyrics to the chorus.

_**I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, Stay  
Let me love you Baby  
Let me love you**_

Nathan kept his eyes on Haley the entire time. He had done it, professed his love for her. Haley's expression was unreadable. He still smiled in her direction, hoping to get a reaction out of her. He kept stepping side to side to keep his rhythm going.

Haley couldn't believe it. **And I mean every word that I sing.** Haley brought her hands to her face, covering her mouth to conceal her look of shock. But then, a smile sprung to her face and she removed her hands. _He loves me._

_**You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you**_

Brooke and Lucas looked between Haley and Nathan. Brooke smiled and put an arm around an ecstatic Haley and squealed. Lucas was shocked at Nathan and how calm he looked. Lucas shook his head and chuckled lightly.

Nathan looked at Haley, who was now smiling. He felt a wave of relief come over him and his smile widened. His heart fluttered at the sight of his love. He was completely calm, but his heart was racing and fast.

_**I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
Oh pretty baby, trust in me when I say  
I need you baby  
Well will you come my way  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby  
Let me love you**_

Nathan finished the song and a round of applause broke out. Haley, Lucas and Brooke were now on their feet and clapping. Nathan smirked in their direction and then gave the microphone back to the guy who had called on him.

Nathan made his way back to the table and sat down. He was thirsty. Brooke and Lucas both volunteered to get him some water, knowing that both Nathan and Haley needed and wanted to be alone. Haley leaned over and kissed his cheek. It felt a little awkward.

Nathan didn't know where to begin and neither did Haley. He was so ready to say something, but every time that he got around to opening his mouth, no words escaped. He sighed and then felt Haley's gift in his pocket. He then took note of the bracelet on Haley's wrist. _Maybe she's not ready to let go of "Perseus" yet… _Nathan smirked.

"Um… N-nice bracelet…"

She nodded.

"Thanks, it was a gift."

"Oh…"

Nathan nodded.

"Um. Speaking of gifts. I have one for you."

Nathan took out the gift that he had got Haley from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here. Happy Birthday Hales."

Haley took the gift and opened, what she saw, was unexpected…

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEEEEASE REVIEW! Chapter goes out to Brooke, Steph, Kelly, Amy and Molly for their constant support!**


	8. You Come and Crash Into Me

Ravens23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Crash Into Me – Dave Matthews Band  
Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday**

**Ravens23**

"Um… N-nice bracelet…"

She nodded.

"Thanks, it was a gift."

"Oh…"

Nathan nodded.

"Um. Speaking of gifts. I have one for you."

Nathan took out the gift that he had got Haley from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here. Happy Birthday Hales."

Haley took the gift and opened, what she saw, was unexpected.

"Oh my God, Nathan…"

Nathan smiled. Suddenly, everything had disappeared, but her for him. They were alone and all of the awkwardness and screaming voices in the bar had faded. He stretched his neck to watch her pull out her gift by the diaphanous chain, by which a well-sized locket hung from the golden chain, which fit perfectly around Haley's graceful fingers. It was tangled in them as she pulled from the gift box. Her eyes widened and she let out a breath of shock. Nathan shifted his chair so that he could be closer to her. He could tell that she was speechless, which made him smile even more at her reaction.

"Nathan…"

"You like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful."

She brought the heart-shaped locket closer to her eyes and examined it from every angle. She snuck a glance at Nathan who was watching her every movement as she traced the intricate outline of the designs on the locket. She then moved her hands to the heart-shaped locket and her fingers to the lock, trying to open it.

"It's locked…"

"I know." He flashed a tiny key that seemed to be too small for even Haley's tiny fingers to hold. "It's symbolic really…"

Nathan flashed Haley an embarrassed smirk and she looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched and her fingers toying with the lock.

"How?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that heartt that you hold in your hand there used to belong to me before I gave it to you and this," he said flashing the tiny key, "is the key to it… The key to my heart."

He pointed to the locket.

"Which is now yours. And it will be… Always and forever."

Haley's heart raced in her chest. She thought about his performance and his confession. It was then a rock dropped into the pit of her stomach and she looked down at her plastic bracelet. Was it possible to be in love with two men? She hadn't replied to Perseus in almost a week and was debating whether or not she should.

"May I put it on you?"

Haley snapped her head to look at Nathan, who had that smirk planted on his face. She felt her knees become week and, with a shaking hand, handed him the necklace. He took it from her and she turned in her seat. Haley lifted up her long hair and Nathan locked the necklace into place. She let her hair fall down, but noticed that Nathan still kept a light hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn back around, but kept her back to him. Haley's neck became full of goosebumps as Nathan ran a soft hand from her shoulders down her back and slid it around her waist. She could feel him coming closer to her and lightly kissed the back of her neck. Then, bringing his lips to her ear.

"I love you…"

She turned around to face him and opened her mouth, but he cut her off before she could speak.

"I know that it **may** seem a bit fast, but it's true. I-I've never felt this way about anyone before. You know, having to be around someone so much? And when you aren't with them, your heart is burning to be even remotely near them."

Nathan lifted his hand it rested on her cheek.

"That's how it is for me with you, Haley. When I'm with you…I'm the happiest of men. That's who you make me. I am the happiest of men. I just want you know that when you feel that your world is crumbling, you can run to me and you shouldn't ever fear me because I can only love you. I do love you and that'll never change."

Haley smiled and looked off to the side and let her mind wander. She thought of the one who was sending her the letters. She loved his words and even though she had never seen his face, if he were, in any way, as beautiful a person as his words were, then she'd have a dilemma. **That** one had never made him known to her and she thought it was time to end such an infatuation.

Right now, looking at Nathan with his eyes so hopeful, she could only feel love for him. The fear of voicing those feelings rose to her throat and she thought against her greater intentions.

"Nathan, you're amazing-"

"Lemme guess…but there's another factor?"

Haley scrunched her eyebrows.

"Um…more commonly known as **Perseus**?"

"How do you know about him?"

"Lucas told me about him."

Nathan hated to lie about it, but he didn't want her to find out just yet. He wanted to remain a mystery to her. He saw the guilt in Haley's eyes for not telling him and for not being entirely honest, or rather leaving out that detail. Nathan saw such emotion and quickly put a hand on hers.

"No. Don't look like that, please. It's okay. I mean, from what Lucas has said, the guy seems almost…honest. Just know that until you don't want me, I'll be here. Take your time, okay? I'm not going anywhere. It's okay if you don't feel the same for me like I do for you-"

"But I do!"

Nathan looked like a deer caught in headlights. His jaw dropped slightly and a smile formed on his lips.

"I-I love you, Nathan."

Nathan's smile grew even wider and Haley returned the smile.

"I love you-"

Nathan, pressing his lips to hers, cut her off and they shared an earth-shattering kiss with smiles on their faces. Haley closed her eyes so tightly and let her arms wrap around his neck. Haley dipped her head, as Nathan was lower than she was.

_She loves me! That thought alone makes me the happiest man on earth. There are no lies in my words. Every word that had come out of my mouth when I was with Haley is the utmost truth. My smile is so wide that at this moment, Haley's kissing my teeth. I'm becoming serious because I noticed just how vital this moment was. My kiss is heated and I don't want to let go of her. She's my whole life._

_He is amazing. I don't deserve him._ _He is everything I've ever wanted and more. His smile alone makes my knees go weak. I'm kissing him and my eyes are shut so tightly, like they are most of the time when he kisses me. My lips run across his teeth and I could tell that, just like mine, his smile hasn't faded yet. I feel guilty for not telling him about the letters and more importantly how I feel about the author of those letters. I try not to focus on that and tighten my grip on him. He's amazing!_

**Ravens23**

The next morning, Nathan woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He looked down at the girl sleeping next to him and smiled even wider. The night before had been spent like every other night that he spent, secretly, in her bedroom. He looked at his watch and Nathan's smile turned to a frown when he noticed that it was 6:30. He had half an hour before he had to be doing his chores. Nathan let out a huff and slowly, rose from the bed.

He slung his feet over the edge and slipped his socks on his feet. He felt a hand run up his arm and his smile returned. Nathan turned and looked at Haley who was smirking up at him.

_You've got your ball,  
You've got your chain  
Tied to me tight, tie me up again.  
Who's got their claws  
In you my friend?  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock,  
And sweet you roll  
Lost for you, I'm so lost for you_

"Leaving?"

Nathan nodded.

"I hate when you leave."

"You and me both. I wish I could stay here forever."

Haley's hand tightened around his forearm.

"Then don't go…"

_Oh, and you come crash into me  
And I come into you  
And I come into you  
In a boy's dream  
In a boy's dream_

Nathan looked at Haley and she pulled him back down near her. She tossed the comforter over their bodies as Nathan took her in his arms. She smiled widely and cupped his face in her hands. Haley then completely closed the minimal amount of space between them. Her lips crashed into his and Nathan deepened the passion by pushing her onto her back and he let his body hover above hers.

_Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare-boned and crazy... for you._

Nathan kept his weight off of her, as not to crush her, by setting it on his hands. His biceps flexed and the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter as Haley ran her smooth hands along the course of his arm. They moved furtively around his neck and she pulled him closer to her, and his body, full of need, came closer to hers.

_Oh, and you come crash into me  
Baby, and I come into you  
In a boy's dream  
In a boy's dream_

He ran a hesitant hand up the side of her body under her shirt. The warmth of Nathan's hand made Haley heat up and gave her goosebumps. She kissed him harder, biting on his lower lip and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Nathan moved his weight onto one arm as he moved his other hand to her face, holding onto it gently.

_And if I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
To forgive me  
In my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl,  
Close to me_

Haley shifted her weight upwards and pushed on Nathan's chest, rolling him onto his back. She sprawled her weight evenly over his body and shut her eyes tighter. Nathan nibbled on her upper lip and tugging it lightly. His hand moved under her shirt and felt the warm and soft skin on her back.

_Oh and you come crash into me, yeah  
Baby, and I come into you  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show the world to me  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show your world to me  
In a boy's dream  
In a boy's dream_

Haley ripped her lips from Nathan's and they began their trajectory down his face to the base of his neck. They then moved up his neck to the front where his Adam's apple rested. She sucked on the spot for a second, making him roll his eyes back in pleasure. Haley's lips then continued to his jaw line where they ran up to just below his earlobe. She sucked on the spot, leaving a mark and then nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

_Oh, I watch you there  
Through the window  
And I stare at you  
You wear nothing, but you  
Wear it so well  
Tied up and twisted,  
The way I'd like to be  
For you, for me, come crash into me, baby  
Come crash into me, yeah_

Nathan guided Haley's lips back onto his and with any energy that remained, used all of it, fully, in his kiss.

_Crash into me...  
Crash into me...  
Crash into me..._

Haley left small butterfly kisses on his lips as they calmed down, each set of lips swollen. She lay on his chest and he put a soft kiss in her hair.

"I have to go. Duty calls…"

She nodded sadly.

"I know it sucks. If I could stay here all day, I would."

Haley looked at him, her chin rested on his chest, and pecked his lips.

"Okay."

_You know, I'm the king of the castle,  
And you're the dirty rascal, crash into me.  
Please crash into me, baby..._

Nathan rose from his spot and went to slip his shoes on. He tied them up and then turned to Haley, the love of his life, who, was smiling at him. She sat upwards, fatigue evident in her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, but lovingly. She placed a final peck on his lips and he stood up and walked over to her window.

_Oh, no no no...  
Yes,  
I see the wave come and crash into me.  
I see the wave come and crash into me.  
Crash into me._

**232323**

Nathan had made it back to his room at 10:15. He had just finished the gardening and had seen Haley taking a walk with Chris. She seemed to be taking part in their conversation and Nathan listened intently out of jealousy that Chris got spend time with her. He was a musician and liked to brag about how everyone told him how talented he was. He seemed to believe them.

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his glass window. He saw that it was his messenger and he opened it, hastily.

"Anything Mike?"

"Nah…sorry."

Nathan nodded.

"Okay…" He held up a finger. "Wait one second."

Nathan had moved into the room and went to his drawer. He pulled out two white envelopes and went back to the door. He handed them to Mike and he then heard the bedroom door open, Lucas was back from his line of duty.

"It's your full payment. And there's one more delivery. Make it this evening."

"Wait a minute…"

Nathan turned to face Lucas.

"I know you. You were just here. You're the guy who drops off Haley's let- No…"

"Thanks Mike. Bye."

Nathan closed the glass door and faced Lucas who now wore a look of shock and confusion.

"Lucas?"

"Y-you… You're the letter guy? **You **wrote Haley those letters?"

"Look, I know it looks bad-"

"No, no, no. You…you're **Nathan**, you wouldn't do that to her."

"I told you, it's bad. But Luke-"

"Shut up!" Lucas pointed to Nathan. "You played her. You…you **let** her believe all of this? Have you **any** idea how much torture she's gone through? Did you even think about how this is killing her?"

"I know! I'm scum! What can I do Luke? It's done! I can't take the letters back."

"You better tell her, you got that? You've hurt her enough…"

Lucas turned around and left the room, slamming the door in the process. Nathan brought a hand to his head and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. The time had come.

**232323**

Haley was sitting around the dinner table with the usual crowd of people. She was drowning in boredom and all she wanted to do was to spend time with Nathan. He was standing off in the corner and Haley sent a smile his way. He returned a weak one. He felt so full of shame and he felt like he didn't deserve the blissful feeling of looking into her eyes.

_What's wrong with him?_

Haley's thought was full of wonder and was broken when Lucas walked into the room, holding a white envelope. Victoria and Jimmy's eyes watched as Lucas walked over to Haley.

"For Miss Haley James."

Lucas handed the letter to Haley reluctantly. He eyed Nathan and sighed uneasily.

Haley excused herself and walked into the deserted hallway. This was the shortest, yet most important of all his letters.

_The time has come. I cannot hold it in any longer. You will know who I am by this time Saturday evening. I am sorry that I couldn't be the right one as I've learned that you are in love and not with me. I need you to know. I love you, Haley James. _

That was it. Haley folded the letter and thought to what Saturday's events were.

_**The Employee Dinner Dance.**_

**Ravens23**

Behind this mask, he was shielded from his identity, literally. Everyone in this amazing hall was wearing a mask. It had been almost two months since Nathan had given Haley that first letter about him wanting to give into temptation. Tonight was the night when he would reveal himself to Haley. Profess his love for her and tell her who he truly was. In the last letter that he sent to Haley, he promised her to be here, and here he was. Nathan stood just on the edge of the dance floor, watching as Haley danced with Damien West. He glared at him through his mask and couldn't feel anything but envy and had the need to protect her. Not that he should feel jealous. Haley had already kissed him as Nathan, but he just wanted tonight to be perfect. The music stopped and Nathan, with his mask perfectly in place, walked over to where Haley and Damien stood.

Haley was looking around the room for any sign of her letter guy or Nathan. She hadn't seen or been approached by either of them which, she thought to be weird. Haley was certain that Nathan would have been by her side the entire time. Haley would be lying if she said that she wasn't in love with Nathan. She was entirely in love with him. He was everything that she ever wanted. But, there was just something about letter guy that had drawn her in and there was a curiosity about her when it came to him. Tonight she would finally find out who he was. She was standing with Damien and he was talking her ear off about something about his father's company that she had absolutely no interest in. She heard the sound of a throat being cleared behind them and they stopped their dancing to find themselves face-to-face with a mysterious being. He was dressed in black, the colour of his mask and his hair was disheveled. Haley looked up at the figure who kept his gaze on Damien. Damien looked between the figure and Haley.

"Hey buddy, are you gonna move? The lady and I were trying to dance."

"You were trying…she was succeeding. I find it odd that a woman with such beauty as Miss James here would be dancing with a cretin of a man such as yourself."

Haley tried to hide her laughter from Damien. The figure walked forwards and grabbed Haley's hand. He brought his lips to her knuckles and grazed them softly before giving her a soft smile.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

Damien looked at the man.

"Who are you? Find your own girl to dance with. This place is crawling with them."

The masked man smirked and turned to Haley.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Perseus."

Haley's eyes widened.

"Of course you can cut in. Excuse me Mr. West."

Haley let go of Damien and placed her hands on the man's shoulders. The two of them began to sway to the music.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

"So tell me Haley, am I what you expected?"

"I haven't even seen your face yet. How can I make that assumption?"

"Well then, why don't I show you? I've told you everything I can already."

The man moved to take off his mask, but Haley stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Not here. Maybe somewhere more private?"

The man smirked and nodded his head. Haley grabbed his hand, looking around the room one last time for a glimpse of Nathan. He was nowhere in sight. He told her what he would be wearing so that she could recognize him, but he was nowhere to be seen. She led the man out of the hall, with her hand in his. She felt that she should be worried being alone with this man, but she felt so comfortable with him, much like she felt when she was alone with Nathan. Nathan…his eyes so blue and smile so sincere and sweet. She shook her head from her thoughts.

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

The pair ascended a flight of stairs. Nathan knew this path all too well. This was the way to Haley's bedroom. Nathan looked at Haley, who stood an inch in front of him. _God, she's so beautiful. I'm finally going to tell her… Oh dear God, I'm going to tell her. What if she gets upset? What if she hates me after all of this for keeping this from her? _They came to Haley's bedroom. Haley opened the door and they filed in. She locked it behind them. She walked to him and grabbed his hand, leading them out onto the balcony. The moon was shining brightly along with the stars. There was not a single cloud in the sky. Haley looked up, but Nathan only looked at her.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes…you are."

Haley looked at the masked man. Haley blushed a little and she saw him smirk. He looked at her wrist and noticed something, which is when his smirk turned into a full smile.

"I see you're wearing the bracelet."

Haley looked at her wrist, smiled and nodded.

"I always do."

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley's smile grew wider. Nathan's eyes then fell to her neck, she wore the locket that he gave to her and wondered if she ever opened it. He walked closer to Haley and placed his hands on her face.

"I dream of you every night Haley James. And the sight of you makes my heart beat so fast that it stops."

Haley chuckled. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest.

"I'm serious, feel this."

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart  
Will break, but at least the pain will last_

Nathan felt Haley getting closer to him. She leaned up and captured her lips with his. His lips felt too familiar, Nathan's hands cupped her face as he felt her hands on his neck. His lips massaged hers. He didn't want this kiss to end, but something came to him, a voice. _I can't tell her like this. She deserves to know, to find out, but not like this. I have to tell her as myself. This isn't fair to her. _Haley broke the kiss and looked at the man. She moved her hands to his face to remove the mask he wore, but he moved from her touch. She looked at him confused.

"I came to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I will no longer be writing to you. You're much too good Haley. You have an amazing heart and I don't want to be the one to break it. You have found love Haley James and you deserve it and please don't let your stepmother walk all over you."

The man grabbed Haley's hand and kissed it and then, he was gone. Haley held onto the balcony, so confused and sad. She looked behind her and saw her empty bedroom. She fell to the ground and small tears began to fall. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She was in love with Nathan, but all of this confused her. There was no doubt in her mind of her love for Nathan, but there was something about "Perseus" that made her feel comfortable because it felt familiar.

Nathan had shut the door to Haley's room and ripped his mask of, exposing his face. He had to breathe. He ran as quickly as he could to his room to change his clothes. He had to get back to Haley's room and tell her whom he truly was. He knew that she was crying right now and that only made him run faster. He got to his room and quickly changed. He felt like Clark Kent changing from being Clark to Superman. He slipped his mask over his head and combed his hair down and was headed back out the door. He took off in a sprint and finally reached Haley's room. He stopped to catch his breath and then put his hair down again. He lifted his mask and rested it on his head. He grabbed a hold of the doorknob and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ Nathan opened the door and, sure enough, he heard sobs.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love_

"Hales?"

Nathan ran to the floor where he saw her crying. He held her in his arms and she leaned into him. He took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"He's real…"

"Perseus?"

"Yeah, but he…"

She stifled a sob. He just caressed her hair.

"…He said that he was gonna stop writing and that I have a good heart and all these nice things. He just took off and left me here, wondering."

"Sounds like an idiot."

Haley looked up at Nathan, confusion written all over her face.

"What?"

"He let you go…the guy's an idiot. Sure, he's poetic and makes you feel good, but Haley maybe he's not worth crying over. You know…I sit here next to you and see the most beautiful human being to ever walk the earth. If I were the one you were to choose, I would never let you get away."

"You are the one I chose…I love **you**, remember?"

Nathan turned his body to face Haley and grabbed her hands in his. They both sat facing each other.

"Well, even so… You know there are famous words, which, I find, to fit my life when it comes to you. It's like advice, it's…the words are beautiful. It goes uh…_**Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes.**_ I just think that this letter guy, maybe he's been in front of you this entire time. And he's the idiot for not telling you."

"Your words are beautiful Nathan, I just don't understand why he just…gave up. Not that I didn't want him to, but…I dunno."

Nathan took a deep breath.

"Maybe his intentions run deeper than you think, or maybe he's afraid."

Haley looked at Nathan and stood. She offered him her hand and he grabbed it. He got up off of the floor and Haley hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took in the scent of her hair, vanilla. She then released him.

"Thank you Nathan."

He smirked and put his hand in his pocket. He whipped out a small purple flower that he had picked from their walk along the shoreline of the lake from days prior. He grabbed her hand and placed it in her palm.

"It's not a problem."

He looked at the flower. _Here it goes._

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley looked at Nathan, a look of shock on her face. Nathan looked nervous.

"What did you say?"

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter was fun to write. Shout out to Kelly, Steph, Molly and Brooke for all of their inspirational words and for their help AND for simply being there when I need them! MUAH! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Snuff

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter in order of appearance:  
Snuff – Slipknot  
You, My Love – Tyler Hilton  
The Lonlieness Is Better Near Now – Bethany Joy Galeotti  
Idler's Dream - Oasis**

**Ravens23**

Haley looked at Nathan and stood. She offered him her hand and he grabbed it. He got up off of the floor and Haley hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took in the scent of her hair, vanilla. She then released him.

"Thank you Nathan."

He smirked and put his hand in his pocket. He whipped out a small purple flower that he had picked from their walk along the shoreline of the lake from days prior. He grabbed her hand and placed it in her palm.

"It's not a problem."

He looked at the flower. _Here it goes._

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley looked at Nathan, a look of shock on her face. Nathan looked nervous.

"What did you say?"

Nathan lowered his eyes to the ground. His breaths became deeper by the minute and it didn't help that he could feel Haley's eyes boring into his soul. He raised his eyes to be met with Haley's. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to restate his proclamation.

"D-don't…say I never gave you anything."

Nathan threw his eyes back down to the floor and kept himself from falling off of his feet by putting one hand on the balcony. He looked down at the view before him, trying not to make eye contact with Haley. He felt two hands pull his face to look in their direction, but was surprised when such hands led his lips to hers. Was she kissing him? Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her close to him. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He thought that there would be yelling and perhaps the few words that might kill him. Haley abruptly broke their connection, shock written all over her face as she brought her fingers to her lips.

"Oh my God…"

"Haley-"

"I have to go."

Her voice cracked and Nathan rubbed his eyes. She turned to leave, but he caught her arm.

"Haley-"

"Nathan, don't please…"

"But-"

"No…"

She sighed. Nathan didn't know what to say or what to do. In his letters, behind a mask, he could say whatever he wanted; he had said what he wanted. But right now, the mask was off and the only source of communication was silence. And it wasn't comforting for him as it usually was. No, this silence was one that once it broke, determined his fate.

"You lied to me…" She let her eyes fall to the floor and sighed. With her free hand, she removed the hair covering her face and bit her bottom lip, knowing that whatever she said would make her upset. "I-…I want you to leave me alone."

"No, Haley-"

"You should go."

He still had a hold on her arm. He didn't want to let go. In the past month, he had become too attached and knew that once he let go of his only connection to her that his life would be done with. There would be no point to this life he led.

Haley looked down at their link, hand to arm. She felt a single tear form in the back of her eye and it threatened to fall. The touch of his hand on her arm almost made her take back every word that she said to him. Her hand rested on his as she gently took it off and took a few steps back to increase the distance and attempt to lower temptation. She knew that there was just no way that she could feel so strongly for the man in front of her. There was just no way that the one in front of her had hurt her and lied to her. He was always there and honest. And now, she didn't know what to think. Haley looked at Nathan. His eyes were glued to the floor in shame and regret. He attempted to raise his eyes and caught a glimpse of the one he loved. She was walking away, through the window. He followed. She was by the door, holding it open for him to exit through. He stopped in front of the window entrance, gazing at her bed. He stared at it blankly, his mind filing through the many nights he slept beside her, holding her and falling more and more in love with her. Nathan sighed and walked toward the door. He stopped and looked at Haley.

"Is there anything I can do keep you? Just say it and I'll do it…"

To Haley, he looked so blank and helpless. She wanted to say yes and a large part of her would have, had there not been that tiny godforsaken voice telling her that he lied to her. She didn't know what to do. She still held the door open and then said one word.

"No…"

He sighed in defeat. Nathan wanted so badly to fight, but knew that once Haley made up her mind, there was no sense in trying to change it. She was as stubborn as he was. He stood in his place and lifted his eyes to look at her. Fresh batch of tears stinging her eyes, he placed a gentle hand on her face and brought their bodies closer. She allowed the tears to fall slowly and he wiped away every one of them. Nathan lowered his head and gently grazed his lips against hers. Haley's eyes shut abruptly and her eyes shut tight. And then her lips went cold. The cool air of her room attacked them and she opened her eyes. Nathan still stood in front of her, this time in the doorway.

"I love you Haley. Don't ever doubt that."

And then he was gone. Haley closed the door behind him and sunk to the floor, her tears flowing freely now. Her back rested against the door as she hugged her knees. She rested her head on her knees, her tears soaking the material that draped them.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence  
And leave me with my sins  
Everywhere around me still feels like a cage  
Love is just a camouflage  
And war resembles rage  
Again_

If there were a moment in her life that she felt that her walls were crumbling down, this would be number one by far. She couldn't remember ever feeling so alone. She could feel the pain taking a hold of her heart and wrapping its evil hands around it, strangling it, not allowing any blood to flow throughout her tiny body. Fear grew within her stomach. She clutched her mid section wanting nothing more than to just kill the feeling. Any feeling that grew as soon as Nathan walked out of her bedroom. She raised her head from her knees and looked around the dimly lit bedroom. It all seemed unfamiliar to her. The cream coloured walls seemed to turn into black and the comfortable looking sheets would feel like wood as soon as she sat on them. As quickly as the sadness came, anger and rage arose. She began to tremble and it scared her. This was what this felt like, to have your heart broken. She hated it. Haley stood and straightened out her dress. She turned around and headed out her bedroom, but when she opened her door, she noticed that someone else had heard the tears she cried.

_So if you love me let me go  
And run away before I know  
My heart is just too dark to care  
I can't destroy what isn't there  
Deliver me into my fate  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you  
My smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know  
_

She stood dead in her tracks before being enveloped by her best friends arms. It was then that she lost herself completely. Haley didn't know who she was anymore. Brooke tried her hardest to just be there for Haley to hold onto. She felt completely and utterly helpless. She had never experienced what Haley was going through before, and hoped that she wouldn't and that all of the suffering that Haley was going through would cease to exist. Haley grabbed onto Brooke tighter and Brooke let her. She walked the two of them over to Haley's bed and sat her down. Haley was right; the mattress below her was stiff and the sheets full of discomfort and all she wanted to do was run.

"What happened Haley?"

Haley wiped the many tears that were streaming down her face. Her voice was coarse and it hurt to speak.

"It's him…Nathan. He's the one who's been writing me those letters and he chooses to tell me now…and I told him to leave me alone."

_I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savour every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your light  
But all of that was ripped apart  
When you refused to fight_

Nathan sat on the bed he slept in at the mansion. His eyes were red and his hands, shaking. He bent down to retrieve a small box from beneath it. Taking the lid off, he was exposed to the many scents that was his love. He picked up one of the envelopes in the back of the pile. Bringing it out of its place, he opened it and the few words that once made his heart patter, now made it wrench. _**Nathan, the other one I spoke of, he is my best friend and I think I just might be falling in love with him, hence why I said that you are running out of time.**_ He pressed the single sheet to his lips, a few tears staining the piece, the one of many personal things of Haley's that he held, that he could still call his. Couldn't he? He gazed back down at the words. _**I think I just might be falling in love with him. **_He buried his head in his hands after placing the letter beside him, tears flowing down his face. He looked up at the light above his head. It shone so bright, stinging his eyes, reminding him of a certain angel who also shone in his eyes. An angel who gave up on him. An angel he would love forever.

_So save your breath, I will not hear  
I think I made it very clear  
You couldn't hate enough to love  
Is that supposed to be enough?  
I only wish you weren't my friend  
Then I could hurt you in the end  
I never claimed to be a saint  
My own was banished long ago  
It took the death of hope to let you go_

He fell backwards, his head hitting the pillow. His thoughts consumed him to his very core and the anger came to him quickly. A feeling that he hardly ever experienced. This was one of the firsts of many emotions that he began to feel when he had first met her. He fell back, hard and his head hit something blunt. He raised his head off of the pillow and lifted it to reveal the small set of binoculars that Keith gave him the day he left home. It was through those that Nathan had first seen Haley. He recalled the way her hair flew one with the wind, blonde and the way she twirled it around her exquisite fingers, intrigued by the book she was consumed in.___**I-…I want you to leave me alone.**_

He lost it. The tossed aside the binoculars, gazing at them as if they were some sort of demon. They hit the wall opposite of him and they fell to the floor in one piece, although they did leave a massive gash. The blood in his veins boiled. His temperature rose with every breath he took. He didn't remember ever feeling this angry or this hurt or this much pain within his soul. His thoughts were consumed, possessed, haunted by her image. He fell to the floor crouching over to try to be rid of the pain eating away at him, the pain that he felt in the pit of his stomach. If she still cared, he didn't want to know.

_So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself  
And I won't listen to your shame  
You ran away, you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control  
My love was punished long ago  
If you still care, don't ever let me know  
If you still care, don't ever let me know..._

Brooke held Haley close to her, allowing her to cry so she could be rid of all of her tears. However it seemed as if the more she allowed it, the more came. Haley's thoughts were devoured by Nathan's hauntingly beautiful face. The look of it when he went from scared to terrified. His eyes plead with hers, asking…begging for her to not give up, for her to fight with him and for them. But she didn't. She had run away from him. She asked him to leave…ad he did. The sadness turned to anger. _Why hadn't he fought?_ She hadn't either, but that didn't make him the victim. He was the same as she was. He was as guilty in this as she was. They were both murderous. She felt his kisses, faintly on her mouth. The ones he had given her as two different people. Her angel lied to keep control. Haley's tears had clamed down and the last one she cried was one of execution of feeling. There was nothing but a hollow soul within her. If he still cared, she didn't want to know.

**Ravens23**

The bright sun shone through Nathan's window the following morning. As his eyes opened, he didn't squint. He took the pain that the light brought to him and the sullen look on his face would tell anyone to have him be left alone. The late morning sun put a damper on his already brutal mood. And when he heard the clicking of the door unlock, he only threw himself back down and closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. He heard the muffled voices of Lucas and Brooke.

"He must still be asleep. Poor guy was up all night."

Brooke sighed.

"I know what you mean. Haley still hasn't slept. I spent the night with her last night and all she did was cry. All I could hear were her tears and the clicking of the locket he gave her. Do you think they'll get past this?"

Lucas kept his gaze firmly on Nathan's body rising and falling. Truth be told, he wasn't certain of anything in this situation.

"I don't know. I hope so Brooke. Poor guy has been shedding tears of regret for the longest time. I'm surprised he even got to sleep."

Brooke nodded.

"Haley's the same way. She can't handle it right now and I dunno what to do."

"Maybe we should get out of here. Just in case he wakes up and forces us to leave anyway."

Brooke looked from Lucas to Nathan and nodded. She sighed and when she felt Lucas' hand tugging on hers to lead her out the door, she followed.

At the sound of the door shutting, Nathan shot up feeling the tiniest bit better. To know that Haley was missing him as much as he was missing her, brought a little bit of joy, but no absolution. He still felt guilty for not telling her sooner, but knowing that she missed him, that made able to get out of bed and get to work.

**Ravens23**

Unfortunately for Nathan, when he exited his bedroom heading for his work helping out with fixing the wall on the east side of the house, he had been able to see Haley. He tried hard not to make their situation seem entirely obvious, but every time he caught a glance of her, he could feel his heart wrenching. She seemed statuesque. She sat in her chair next to Brooke as those around her mingled and communicated about the latest market valued product and such. There was a gathering of those who worked with Mr. James and as Nathan tried not to look at Haley, he noticed Damien approaching Jimmy and excusing him from a group of executives. West brought Jimmy to where they were working. Nathan was used to this sort of thing at this point, having been serving the family for about a month and half now. He was used to being invisible and usually was to those of higher rank, that is, until they wanted something from him. He was able to hear every word of the conversation.

"Listen, Jimmy. This daughter of yours is hard to sell when it comes to marriage. She's stubborn and that she's plainer than her sisters. I mean, Brooke isn't blood related, but she totally capable of satisfying the needs of a man."

As Damien spoke, Nathan's hands crumpled into fists and he turned white with rage and anger. _How __**dare**__ he speak about Haley as to insult her? Haley's anything __**but**__ plain._ Nathan turned to look at Lucas who stood beside him. He was red and shooting daggers into Damien.

"She's intelligent too, but let's face it, no man wants to be dumber than his wife. It's scientific fact."

"She _is_ intelligent. And she has the largest heart of anyone I know, don't you think?"

Nathan smirked.

"Of course," said Damien as quickly as Jimmy had completed his sentence. "But difficult all the same. And you should know that I have been given many opportunities from other girls and parents for their daughters, all of whom are much hotter than your Holly."

"Haley."

"Yes. Haley."

Nathan no longer concentrated on the wall before him. His focus was entirely on Jimmy and Damien. He was seconds away from punching West and telling him to get lost, but knew he would face consequence.

"So, what do you say that we, um…_sweeten_ the pot a bit old man?"

"_Sweeten the pot_?"

"You know increase the dowry to get her off of your hands."

"I am not looking for someone to _take her off my hands,_" said Jimmy staring at Damien with nothing but hatred. And Nathan looked quite content. "I am looking for someone that she'll be happy with. Someone she wants and I don't care who that is, as long as she is content. He could be a best friend, I don't care, as long as she's happy. The _dowry_ is to make sure that she'll have what she needs when I'm no longer to be able to provide for her. It's not a bribe Mr. West."

"Of course it's not a bribe Jimmy-"

"Mr. James."

"Whatever. You **do** want to make sure she's well looked after, don't you?"

"Of course I do and I know that your family is **very** wealthy young man and that you can provide what can be the best care for my daughter without any, um what was the term you used? Oh right, _dowry_, so what are you getting at here West?"

"You know that I have the utmost respect for you and your family sir, but I am wanted elsewhere and I only want to make sure that I get what is best for me right now and in the long run…and for my future wife. However, under the circumstance that you have insulted me, I shall have to withdraw my position as a possible husband for your daughter and she can marry that idiot of a musician with no future. I shall leave in the morning."

Jimmy smirked.

"Fine by me."

Damien turned to leave, but Jimmy caught his wrist. Damien turned around with the smirk that looked as if he were the victor.

"Let's get one thing West, I never liked you so, you can be certain that I don't give a shit that you're leaving. As a matter of fact, if you're in such a hurry to be out of here, I suggest you leave this evening."

Jimmy let go of Damien West and that was the end of the demon.

**Ravens23**

Haley sat in her chair beside Brooke. She still felt so hollow. She was very tired and it could be seen easily if it weren't dark out. Her eyes felt like shutting, but she couldn't do it. Every time she had fallen asleep, she had the same recurring dream. She would be standing out on her balcony kissing Nathan, her mind, body and soul in it. She was happy, that it until she pulled away from him and saw the masked figure of the man who had written her letters of love. After that had occurred a few times, she forced herself to not sleep and she constantly looked at their photos of the two of them together in the locket that he had given her.

Blindly, her hand roamed to her neck and she took a hold of the locket. It was enveloped in her fist and Brooke took note of her actions. Haley's eyes wandered around the area and, as fate would have it, her eyes landed upon the east side where she caught Nathan looking at her with longing in his eyes. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Once their eyes made a connection, it was near impossible to look elsewhere. Brooke noticed and placed a comforting hand on Haley's knee. Haley blinked and looked to Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I can't be here. I'll um, I'll see you later okay?"

"You want me to come?"

"No, no. Stay here. Enjoy yourself. I just need to be alone."

Nathan took note of Haley making a move to leave. She was moving in his direction and he cursed under his breath. Lucas patted Nathan on the back as he tried to calm him down. He did his best to not look at her, but he couldn't. It was difficult. He caught her scent as soon as she became within three meters of him, it was like he was being dragged. She brushed past him, not stopping to look at him and went into the house, leaving both Nathan and herself in more heartache.

**Ravens23**

_Oh, and tell me  
Was it all because I  
Brought it up for  
Conversation in a bed_

Haley walked down the hallways of her home. She looked around and everything that was familiar was slowly fading from familiar to becoming a complete stranger. She stopped and stood against the wall nearest to her for support. She was trembling and therefore pressed her back to the wall and closed her eyes. It was then that she heard the sound of a soft guitar strumming in a room not too far from where she stood.

_And I wouldn't have started  
Were it not for a blue appearing  
Someone's trying to please somebody else_

She followed the voice. The attractive voice that somehow, had calmed her down. She walked closer to the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side of the door that she peeked through.

_Many men are crying  
God can't help but He's trying  
To find more  
Men like me  
Or women such as  
You my love  
Non-existence seemed like  
Nothing my love  
And though I said I was scared to die  
The end seemed so much greater  
Than either side of the equator  
But, you saved me  
God was there to pass me  
You my love_

Haley stood right outside of the door, listening as Chris played his music and sung his heart out. This was a side of him she had certainly never seen before. He was…well, passionate. The look on his face as he sang was something she had never seen before. Usually she saw the mumbling, rambling, egotistical male. But right now, he was enjoying something. It was different and for a second she felt him to be almost human. She took a step forward and he stopped playing.

"I know you're out there Haley. C'mon in."

Chris set his guitar to his right as Haley entered his bedroom. Then, she saw that stupid smirk return to his face.

"What can Chris Keller do for you?"

"How about stop referring to yourself in third person?"

"Ouch. Harsh. Fine I'll stop. Are you okay though? You look drained."

"Thanks?"

Chris smirked and chuckled. He patted the space beside him for Haley to sit.

"I think I'll stand, thanks."

Chris put up his hands, palms out and nodded.

"Fine, don't sit, I'm just saying I can sense when a woman is upset. I remember how my girl used to be. She was the same way. And I'm sensing the reason for you're being like this either best friend or boyfriend, so tell me."

Haley was surprised. Surprised that Chris Keller, of all people, was somewhat wise. However, as thick and pigheaded as he seemed, there was an aura about him that allowed Haley to open up a bit.

"Seeing as how I have no knowledge of you being involved with anything Haley, I'm guessing best friend?"

She nodded, not wanting to give anything away.

"It's just, I thought…I thought I knew someone and then it turns out that they are this…they have another side to them. It's complicated…my best friend fell in love with me."

"Brooke's gay?"

"No! You moron!"

"You know, I can't help without, at least, a _few_ details."

Haley sighed. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers and looked at Chris. She couldn't speak. The image of Nathan's face popped into her mind. And then her dream hit her like a sucker punch to the face. The vivid images of Nathan and him in his mask and the taste of his kisses on her lips had her suffocating. A single tear fell and it was then that Chris knew he wouldn't get a detail out of her.

"Do you know why…did you know that I dropped my life and came here to be a-a _suitor_ for you because of your stepmother? I dropped the love of my life and my music to be here. On account of my father that is."

Haley examined Chris' face. He looked genuinely serious. Haley kept standing, arms crossed.

"My father was a wealthy man. He got sick with hemochromatosis. It's um an excess of iron in vital organs and joints and what it's caused by a defect in iron metabolism. My grandfather had it too so it made sense. The disease is genetic, but you, my little pop tart-"

"_Pop tart_?"

"Have nothing to worry about. I am fine."

"How am I a _pop tart_?"

"On his death bed, he told me to make something of myself. To give up the music and Michelle, she was my girl."

"Is that who that song was for?"

Chris chuckled.

"Yup. Wrote it last week. He told me to give her and music up for the money and to settle down with a girl worth every penny. And I wrote that song and realized that I'm…well, I'm a frigging idiot. I left the two things I care about for what my father wanted. Don't you play music?"

"Used to."

Haley unfolded her arms.

"Do you have a point?"

"Assuming that this _friend_ of yours is a dude and seeing as how you are in love with him as well, you have to decide on whether or not to make your family happy by marrying someone you aren't in love with. You have to decide if making your family happy is worth more than making yourself happy. Because speaking from my experience, it's not. You have to decide Haley…"

Chris picked up his guitar once more and strummed it with the same tune that Haley had entered his room with.

"And Haley, they say music heals a broken heart. Maybe you should try playing again."

_Many men are crying  
God can't help but He's trying  
To find more  
Men like me  
Or women such as  
You my love  
Non-existence seemed like  
Nothing my love  
And though I said I was scared to die  
The end seemed so much greater  
Then either side of the equator  
But you saved me  
God was there to pass me  
You my love  
To pass me you my love  
Pass me you my love_

**Ravens23**

Haley walked around the house, roaming the random hallways that it contained. She kept her gaze on the floor, allowing her feet to take her anywhere possible, letting the fickle friend lead her to where she would find a sign or find absolution. For someone who used a small percentage of his brain, Chris had made a lot of sense. She turned into a very dimly lit hallway. She hadn't recognized it right away. Her eyes were still glued to the floor beneath her feet. Suddenly, she felt herself coming to a halt. An unidentifiable force caused her to stop. She looked up and memories of her youth came pouring to her. She was in the most secluded part of the house. It was where she spent most of her childhood with her mother. Staring at the door before her, she brought a shaky hand to the doorknob and clutched it. She pushed it open and there, before her was the room where she would create music.

Haley stepped inside of the room and took a deep breath. The antique walls of stone made her home look ancient, yet it was modern from the exterior. There were books upon books of old musical classics and a few copies of the newer compositions. There were books of musical history and significant figures throughout the ages. In the center of the room was a grand piano and directly beside it was a guitar that Haley hadn't played in a while. She felt the itch in her fingertips. It was happening again; her feet were carrying her and they stopped in front of the guitar. She stared down at it on the stand gleaming in the light. She reached out for it and as soon as it touched her aching fingers, she turned on her heels and sat down on the closest chair. She looked to the ceiling and sighed. Haley closed her eyes and then looked down at the instrument in her hands. She grazed her fingers over the strings once. Twice. And on the third strum she began a song off the top of her head, memories of she and Nathan flowing throughout her mind.

_It's loneliest when you're here  
It's quietly when you're right beside me  
I don't say it to hurt you  
I just miss the touch of his hand_

Haley closed her eyes, her heart burning with fire from the memories she had of Nathan.

_**He slipped the 20 into her hand. **_

"_**Excuse me honey can I get two Corona's? Thanks."**_

_**Nathan began to walk away. Haley was offended and she moved from the bar and began to walk after him.**_

"_**Excuse me!?"**_

_**Nathan turned slightly.**_

"_**With lime."**_

_**Nathan continued to walk and Haley just walked after him, moving further from the bar.**_

"_**Excuse me! Asshole!?"**_

_**Nathan turned around fully. His heart stopped at the sight of her and played everything aloof.**_

"_**Wow…I'm so sorry. I thought you worked here. My mistake."**_

_**Haley grabbed Nathan's hand, putting the money back into his hand. He felt sparks all over his body as Haley touched his hand. She turned around to walk away, but Nathan held onto her hand. She looked at him and then at their hands. Haley's eyes went back to Nathan's face and he smirked. He looked familiar to her. **_

_The loneliness is better near now  
Than to satisfy the crave  
The loneliness is better near now  
Than to satisfy the crave, and start all over  
But I like fingertips on my face  
The glances I can retrace in my mind  
The holding onto me so I feel it and fall into it  
Chase the memories away  
I know I'm not the same, but I'm wishful  
And I'm strained and strange  
And though I won't complain  
I know I stray, I know I stay _

_**She cuddled into his chest while they talked and he hadn't remembered ever feeling so happy as he had. He looked at the clock on his phone. He had 12 minutes to get out of that room. He looked at Haley once again and noticed that she still cuddled into his chest, except her arm was draped across his abdomen. Carefully, Nathan grabbed her hand and lifted it so that he could get up. Before he rose, he kissed her hand and placed it gently on the pillow where his head once lay. He sat up and put his shoes on. He then grabbed a small piece of paper and scribbled a tiny note and put in underneath the pillow that her hand laid on. He kissed her cheek and exited her room the way he came. **_

**232323**

"_**Nathan is…everything a girl could want. He's so sweet and caring and, and…"**_

"_**Hot?"**_

"_**Yeah…but not just that. Last night, he kissed my head and then apologized because he didn't know if it was appropriate or not. He's so respectful and he's great to talk to. I just feel so…comfortable around him. Like I can really be me. Not to mention he's good with making me feel alive, you saw what he wrote."**_

_An ocean away  
A woman at bay  
She shoots up a flare and beckons him near  
And the closer you get  
The safer I am  
But the further I run to hide me in the dark and _

Nathan lay awake in his bed, his hand rested under his head. He turned to side and gazed at the clock. This was the earliest he had ever gone to bed and he couldn't sleep, yet again. He missed Haley and when he closed his eyes he only saw her and remembered her.

_**Her auburn hair, flying softly, but freely in the gentle breeze that surrounded her, her slender fingers twirling her strands as her eyes sparkled as she read the pages of the old bounded book that sat in between her perfect hands. He wanted to see her again. The sight of her took his breath away. **_

**232323**

"_**Welcome to Ravenna. I'm Vegas, I'll be your waiter this evening and this, is Nathan, he's new."**_

_**Nathan gave a small wave and placed his hands behind his back. Everyone turned to look at him and then, he saw her…Nathan only stared and breathed a single word…**_

"_**Wow…"**_

_**Only to find out that he had said it out loud…**_

_  
The loneliness is better near now  
Than to satisfy the crave  
Yes, the loneliness is better near now  
Than to satisfy the crave, and start all over  
But I like fingertips on my face  
The glances I can retrace in my mind  
The holding onto me so I feel it and fall into it  
Chase the memories away  
I know I'm not the same_

_**Haley snapped her head to look at Nathan, who had that smirk planted on his face. She felt her knees become week and, with a shaking hand, handed him the necklace. He took it from her and she turned in her seat. Haley lifted up her long hair and Nathan locked the necklace into place. She let her hair fall down, but noticed that Nathan still kept a light hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn back around, but kept her back to him. Haley's neck became full of goosebumps as Nathan ran a soft hand from her shoulders down her back and slid it around her waist. She could feel him coming closer to her and lightly kissed the back of her neck. Then, bringing his lips to her ear.**_

"_**I love you…"**_

_**She turned around to face him and opened her mouth, but he cut her off before she could speak.**_

"_**I know that it may seem a bit fast, but it's true. I-I've never felt this way about anyone before. You know, having to be around someone so much? And when you aren't with them, your heart is burning to be even remotely near them."**_

_**Nathan lifted his hand it rested on her cheek.**_

"_**That's how it is for me with you, Haley. When I'm with you…I'm the happiest of men. That's who you make me. I am the happiest of men. I just want you know that when you feel that your world is crumbling, you can run to me and you shouldn't ever fear me because I can only love you. I do love you and that'll never change."**_

**Ravens23**

Haley was heading back to her bedroom. She looked down at her hands and the tingling sensation running through her fingers. For the first time in over 8 years, she had played music that night. She heard her cell phone go off and retrieved it.

"Brooke?"

"Haley, you **have** to get down here. It's urgent."

"What why?"

"Just get down here."

Brooke hung up the phone. Haley was so confused, but ran in the direction of where the party was still occurring. She descended the steps and as she did, she couldn't help but notice that all eyes were on her. Haley looked for Brooke who was standing next to Victoria and her father. As well, it seemed as if Chris had exited his bedroom and was clad in a tuxedo standing next to her father.

_My heart it skips a beat when I behold  __  
__The light that's shining through your eyes of gold    
From heavenly blood you seem to spring    
From heavenly waters you can drink_

There was the tinkling sound of the champagne glass and Haley's attention turned to Victoria. All eyes were on her now.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

**232323**

Nathan kept tossing and turning. He couldn't get the thought out of his head that something big and against him was about to occur. He opened his eyes and threw his legs out of his bed and sat. He rested his head in his hands and rubbed the tired from his eyes. He was so tired, but couldn't sleep. He wanted Haley and wouldn't rest until she was with him.

_I'll meet you on a day that never ends  __  
__I'll greet you in a way that heaven meant  __  
__You lay me down gently on the leaves  __  
__You cover me over in my sleep   _

Nathan decided in that moment that he needed to see her. He rose from his spot and tossed on his shirt and pants. It was then that he heard a round of applause. He moved to his window and could see the party in front of him. Nathan had a perfect view of Haley. She looked so confused. Just as confused as he was. She also looked scared, like him.

_I never did say that I wish I could  __  
__I never could pray cuz it's just no good  __  
__I hope you don't break my heart of stone  __  
__I don't wanna scream out loud  __  
__And wake up on my own   _

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

Nathan looked out of the window, staring at Haley and feeling his ache for her grow. He continued to listen to Victoria.

"Thank you for being here on this day for it is a special day. You see, today is the day that I announce the engagement of my stepdaughter Haley James to Chris Keller."

A round of applause broke out. Nathan stepped slowly away from the window, his heart falling piece by piece to the floor. He was losing her. The applause faded from his auditory perception and just like that, he was running out of his bedroom.

_And as I close my eyes  __  
__And the sky turns red  __  
__I realize just what you are  __  
__You're an idlers dream  __  
__And you're singing Shangri la  __  
__Shangri la  __  
__Shangri la  __  
__Shangri la_

Haley opened her bedroom door and entered. It was dark, but before she could turn on the lights, she felt someone grab her from behind. Their hand covered her mouth to refrain her from screaming. And then she heard that soothing voice in her ear.

"It's me Hales…"

Instantly, she calmed down. She sighed and her heart sped up, knowing exactly who was touching her. He had one arm draped across her chest as he hugged her from behind ad he lowered his hand from her mouth. With his free hand, he kept his other company by keeping her body close to his. He lowered his mouth to her ear. His nose grazed her collarbone. His warm breath sent goosebumps up her spine. Nathan's breathing increased to a rapid speed. His tears came slowly, but came nonetheless.

"What do you want Nathan?"

Her voice was so broken. It was low, soft and refined. There were breaks in her voice, threatening tears to fall. Her heart continued to break. She heard Nathan sniffle and moved his hands to hold onto hers, still holding her from behind.

"You can't marry Chris Keller…"

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **First of all, I apologize for not UDing this sooner. It's just school has been murdering me and I had midterms until 2 days ago. So I will try to UD as often as I can. I have not abandoned this story. And it WILL get done because I have a few new ideas and one has been developing for quite a while. **PLEASE REVIEW! **Thanks to ALL of you for keeping this going!


	10. Falling Back To Me Falling Out Of Reach

**A/N: Song used in this chapter:  
Somewhere Out There – Our Lady Peace**

**Ravens23**

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here on this day for it is a special day. You see, today is the day that I announce the engagement of my stepdaughter Haley James to Chris Keller."

A round of applause broke out. Haley's face fell and she looked at Chris, a look of disbelief on her face. He looked at her blankly and she shot glares of hatred in his direction. He had preached to her about having to make a decision and choosing what makes her happiest the most. Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at Victoria, completely unaware of the reason for the sudden need for his presence, until now. It had become clear to him. He looked at Haley and shook his head.

All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe. It was as if she had been isolated into a sea of thick fog, fog being the hundreds of people swarming her and her "fiancé." She couldn't stand being where she was. Her heart began to pound madly in her chest as fear overtook her. She thought of Nathan and how he would take it.

Haley looked around and noticed the staff of the household walking around with trays. She tried to look over the sea of heads trying to grab a hold of her attention and saw that the trays were filled with champagne. Looking over at Chris, he looked just as uncomfortable as she did. She felt the lips of many kissing her cheeks and congratulating her and saying that they hadn't the slightest idea that she was even involved with someone. She plastered a fake smile on her face and took the praises of congratulations that came her way. When most of the people dispersed, Haley was given champagne and held it loosely in her hand, not hearing anything around her. There were speeches being given by her father's employees telling stories about her from when they knew her as a young child and she would just nod and raise her glass at the appropriate times.

After the speeches were given, Haley secluded herself into a corner with her champagne glass. She looked down at the contents, the alcohol staring back at her and downed the whole thing with one gulp. She felt an unfamiliar hand on the low of her back and turned her head to see Chris.

"Hello future wife."

She slapped his hand away.

"You're an ass."

Chris chuckled. He noticed that Haley was being entirely honest and it wiped the smirk off of his face.

"What you think I **knew** about this? I'm just as confused as you are okay? You think I don't see the way you look at your pool boy?"

Haley turned her head in shock.

"Yeah, I know what Nathan means to you. And quite frankly, I know what you're feeling okay? You think I want to go through with this? Had it not be for Victoria knowing my father's dying wish, I'd be gone from this place. And I think the only reason she said what she said is because West is gone."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he packed up his stuff and left when your dad wouldn't give him more if he were to become your husband."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. People passed by them, smiling in their direction, thinking the two were sharing a moment. The very thought of what the people were thinking had her disgusted. Haley handed Chris her empty glass.

"I'm going to sleep. This whole thing gives me a headache."

Chris nodded and took her glass.

"Good night wifey."

Haley turned around and slapped his face.

"One more comment Keller…"

He held his hands up, surrendering. She grimaced and headed for her bedroom, in dire need of sleep.

**232323**

Haley opened her bedroom door and entered. It was dark, but before she could turn on the lights, she felt someone grab her from behind. Their hand covered her mouth to refrain her from screaming. And then she heard that soothing voice in her ear.

"It's me Hales…"

Instantly, she calmed down. She sighed and her heart sped up, knowing exactly who was touching her. He had one arm draped across her chest as he hugged her from behind ad he lowered his hand from her mouth. With his free hand, he kept his other company by keeping her body close to his. He lowered his mouth to her ear. His nose grazed her collarbone. His warm breath sent goosebumps up her spine. Nathan's breathing increased to a rapid speed. His tears came slowly, but came nonetheless.

"What do you want Nathan?"

Her voice was so broken. It was low, soft and refined. There were breaks in her voice, threatening tears to fall. Her heart continued to break. She heard Nathan sniffle and moved his hands to hold onto hers, still holding her from behind.

"You can't marry Chris Keller…y-…you just can't Haley."

She could hear the desperation in Nathan's voice. Her heart broke right then and there at the sound of his shattered voice. His words reflected his heart, ruptured.

"I love you too much to go through with this. I know I hurt you, but please…please give me another chance. I can't stop thinking about you. In my eyes, my mind, my heart, there's only you. Please forgive me for the part of your life that I've caused you any hurt. There's no excuse for what I've done. Stuff like this happens Hales. That's life. I didn't invent it to be like that, but trust me, if I did, you would never be hurt because I hate seeing you like that and I would have never fallen for you so that way, you would have never had to endure the pain I put you through. But I have fallen for you…and hard. So, if there's **any** chance that you still want me, please don't marry him…"

Haley's heart beat quickly in her chest. She didn't know what to do. There was a void in her heart where Nathan was until a little while ago. She couldn't comprehend how being away from the one person she loved the most walking the planet could have her missing him so much after not even 24 hours. She brought a shaking hand to his arms that encompassed her figure and tore them, gently, from her body, knowing that she wouldn't be able to think clearly with them on her. Luckily, he obliged to her unspoken request. Haley turned to face Nathan. She could make out his facial expression from the light of the moon shining through her massive window.

_Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space_

She recognized the look on his face. It resembled her own. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and they were overly moisturized from the abundance of tears that ran from his eyes. His hair was disheveled from the constant running of his fingers through it, probably wondering why all of this happened. He wore his white shirt unbuttoned and un-tucked. She could make out the defined portions of his chest and abdomen through his white wife-beater and his black pants seemed to be a tad on the loose side, given the fact that he wasn't wearing a belt.

_Laying underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling great  
Watch the red orange glow  
Watch it float away_

Nathan feared that his words weren't getting him anywhere. She only stared at him. Haley hadn't said a single word to him. He stared into her eyes, not wanting to remove them. He felt his eyes closing, but forced them open. He was tired. This had been one of the longest days of his life and now he began to feel the exhaustion begin to take over his body. Had this all he needed to get a decent rest? To let Haley know what he felt? He was dead and was now waiting to be re-awoken. He had always vowed to himself that he would not let her get away from him and he had every intention of keeping that promise.

_Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
Gonna save you're tired soul  
You're gonna save our lives  
Turn on the radio to  
Find you in satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign  
And all we are  
Is all so far_

Haley hadn't moved or said a single word. She looked at him and felt herself being drawn into him. She hadn't said a single word to him in the past 24 hours and to have him be directly in front of her had her hands shaking and needing to be with him. This was definitely one of the most difficult times in her life, the first being letting Nathan go. She hated herself last night. Brooke had stayed with her the entire night, being her crying shoulder, secretly wishing that Nathan would sneak into her bedroom through her window and she would take him back and they would spend an elated night together just being with one another. Before she knew it, Haley was taking small steps to Nathan and with each step, Nathan patiently awaited her, body and soul. She didn't know what she was doing, but everything told her to go to him. The space closed between their bodies as she reached for her arms acclaimed spot around his neck and it was then that their noses grazed and Nathan heard Haley sighing. Whether or not it was relief or pleasure, it didn't matter to him. She looked up at him and he at her.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there_

With a simple tug, Haley launched her lips onto his, craving every inch of him. As her lips roamed his mouth, Nathan hoisted her upwards and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands went to cup his face as she took a breath against his mouth. Nathan kept her where she was using his arms wrapped tightly around Haley's waist. He began to feel alive. He was lost and now was found, dead and now alive. This was living. He walked the two of them backwards, collapsing onto her bed.

_Hope you remember me  
When you're homesick and need a change  
I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out  
Or fade away  
And all we are  
Is all so far_

Nathan felt Haley tugging at his shirt, forcing it off his shoulders. She straddled him as he aided her in the removal of his shirt by sitting up slightly so she could slip it off. She then let her hands return to his face, caressing his fuzzy cheeks due to him not shaving earlier that morning. She felt so fulfilled being near him and so close to him, as she was. She felt as if the world that was once crumbling down merely minutes ago was now being rebuilt. She was never so certain of anything in her life as much as what she felt for Nathan this past summer.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there_

At the beginning of the summer, she had that gut feeling that something big was going to happen her. She didn't know what it was and she thought she knew when she began to receive those letters. She figured that it was those letters that were what she was expecting. Now, being in the state she was, she knew that it wasn't those letters that were the life-altering thing that she was expecting. It was Nathan. It was always Nathan and she felt it would always be Nathan. It would forever be Nathan.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there_

He felt Haley undoing the buckle of his pants and at that point he came to his senses. Reluctantly, Nathan pried his lips from Haley's and watched as she unzipped his zipper. She looked at him and smiled.

"Haley…"

_You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there_

He looked at her, knowing and seeing the conflict within her. The wonder of whether or not she was making a mistake by doing what she was doing, even though her beautiful smile did its best to cover her war. He ran his hand through her hair, cupping one of her cheeks with his hand and lowering her forehead to meet his lips.

"Are you sure?"

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there_

Haley looked at Nathan, her smile turning into a smirk at the fact that her heart was melting directly in front of him. Every feeling of sadness or regret of ever knowing him faded into the darkness of her soul. It was all pushed aside. There were no more regrets and no more sorrow because she knew where she belonged. And that was right here, right now with Nathan. All of these thoughts played in her head and her smirk grew back to a smile. And then she said the one word and did the two gestures that changed her life. She nodded.

"Yes…"

Haley leaned down; capturing her lips with Nathan's knowing that where tonight headed would have her feeling blessed, satisfied and content in the morning.

_You're falling back to me  
I know, I know  
You're falling out of reach  
I know_

**Ravens23**

A breath of fresh air was exactly what Nathan Scott breathed when he woke up early the following morning. The sun hadn't even risen over the household. He felt something over his torso and looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping soundly next him. There was a small smile on her face and that fact alone made him smile. He looked to her window and saw the small bit of light waking up the sky. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She turned and crunched into a ball. Smirking, Nathan through the comforter off of his body and grabbed his boxers off of the floor.

He made his way to the window, unlocking it and stepping out onto the balcony, overlooking the land that lay before him. The silent wind grazed his toned body and he closed his eyes breathing it all in. He felt a stillness in his life. It was the same stillness he felt being back at the dock two months prior surrounded by Mac and Chip. He missed those two dogs of his. He knew that they would be standing right there next to him.

At that moment, Nathan felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and opened his eyes to be met with, whom he thought for sure was, an angel. Her smile made the sun in the sky look like the moon at night. He leaned down and kissed her and wrapped an arm around her blanket-clad body. Her silky blonde hair blew with the wind and the up and rising light of the new day made her skin glow with a soft grace.

"Morning."

She smiled up at him.

"Morning."

"How are you? Do you feel okay?"

Haley smiled at Nathan.

"What?"

"You're rambling Nathan."

"I know, it's just, I wanna make sure that you're okay."

Haley caressed his face and smiled.

"I'm fine."

Nathan smirked and nodded.

"Okay. Just making sure."

Haley leaned into his lean figure and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you Nathan."

He was about to speak, but she cut him off.

"No, don't say anything, just let me get this out. I love you Nathan and I know that, that wasn't always clear in the beginning because you knew I had my doubts and you called me on them. You knew that there was someone else in my life. You knew about the letters and you were still there in the end of it all. After everything I did. After your confession on my birthday and your little confession two nights ago, I shouldn't have had reacted like I did. I mean, yeah you did what you did, but there always a part of me that wished it was you. And when I found out that it was, I reacted like how anyone should react to when they found out that they were lied to. That night when I ended this, I didn't know what I was doing. My heart kept saying not to and my knowledge of the world told me to do what was expected me to do when given that option. It wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted, more than anything, was you. Just you. There is no one else for me, Nathan Scott. I love you and it should be me who's apologizing for hurting you."

Nathan sighed.

"How did I find you? Why should I be so lucky to find you waiting for me? You're incredible Haley James. And I love you."

Nathan grabbed Haley and planted a firm kiss on her lips, neither realizing that a certain pair of brown eyes was watching in shock and disbelief.

**Ravens23**

Nathan dressed himself. He buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in, looking at Haley while he did so. The smile on his face was permanent and everything seemed right in his life. Haley sat on her bed reading the same book that Nathan had seen her reading the first moment he saw her. She sat there with her hair up not even paying attention to her book. Nathan put his collar back into place as it should be and looked to Haley who he noticed was staring at him.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing…you just look so sexy with your shirt all done up and tucked in."

"Oh yeah?"

Nathan smirked. Haley stood from her spot hopping over to Nathan across her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, kissing his neck. He took her hand and placed a kiss on the palm.

"You really have to go?"

"Yeah. I haven't done my chores yet and I'm almost 7 minutes late for my rounds. But you know if I could stay here all day, I would."

"I know. Now go and watch out for Bub on the way out."

Nathan nodded.

"Right…Bub. Damn cat. Okay you…I'm going."

Haley hopped off of her bed and walked him to the door, kissing him before checking the hallway for any wandering bodies. When all was clear, Haley kissed Nathan with everything she had, not wanting to let but know that if she didn't then they were sure to get caught.

"Bye baby. Love you."

"Love you too. Be fast and come back."

"You know I will."

**Ravens23**

"I was thinking peach colour for the tables and the china setting a crème."

Victoria was speaking with the wedding planner as Lisa mopped the entranceway. Haley was about to enter the area when Lisa stopped her.

"I know how much you hate this, but she's discussing China patterns and center pieces and tablecloths. I dunno if you wanna go in there."

"Thanks for the warning. I really don't want to be in there."

"Oh Haley! Come in."

Haley sighed.

"Too late huh?"

Lisa nodded and smiled apologetically. Haley entered and stopped before the wedding planner and her stepmother sending each of them a fake smile.

**232323**

Nathan was cutting the grass out front with a colossal smile on his face. There was nothing on earth that made him happier than the events of the previous night. The two had experienced their relationship in a way that neither knew to be possible. He remembered every inch of her body and the image of her was fresh in his mind. He missed her. He missed her smile, her voice, her lips, everything.

"Nathan!"

Nathan turned his head and noticed Lucas coming towards him. Nathan turned off the lawn mower and wiped his hands on his jeans. Sweat pouring down his face and drenching his white t-shirt, Lucas handed him a white envelope.

"You seem happier today Nate."

"Cuz I am Luke."

Nathan smiled.

"Ah, I get it. Don't screw up this time."

"Alright."

Nathan watched as Lucas walked away and turned his attention to the envelope. Recognizing the writing, he tore it open, only to have it yelling at him.

_Nathan,_

_What the hell do you think you're doing? I knew I shouldn't have let you go. You clearly aren't ready to be on your own. What do you think you're doing kissing Jimmy James's daughter? Yeah, I saw the two of you this morning as I was coming across the lake to have a talk with a potential buyer and imagine my surprise when I see you making out with a CEO's daughter __**who**__ is engaged I might add! How could you be so stupid? Have you any idea what could happen to you if anyone finds out about this? Especially that nasty step-wife of Jimmy's. Please don't do anything stupid. Break it off as soon as you can and make sure you get back to me._

_Keith, Mac & Chip_

Nathan reread the letter and chuckled at Keith's audacity. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and finished his work. As he walked back into the house, he wandered down the hallway looking for a room to write his latter back to Keith. The purring of a cat made Nathan jump. But he watched it as it ran into a room. The door was slightly open. He heard Victoria's voice. He scrunched his eyebrows, wondering whom she was talking to. He stood outside, cautiously listening to each word.

"Ah, look at you Bub. The wedding is happening. Everything is finally happening for the both of us and everyone is completely oblivious to it. Jimmy's condition is getting worse…well, I'm making it worse. Haley will be married off to Chris Keller which means she will be taken care of and have absolutely no need for the money which it will all be left to Brooke and I, that is, once I'm rid of Jimmy James for sure. Ah, life is sweet, isn't it Bub?"

Nathan felt his heart racing as fast as possible. There was absolutely no way he heard, what he had just heard. It just wasn't possible…not possible.

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I know it may seem a little quick with the reunion of Naley, but whatever happens has to happen for the story. PELASE review! You guys are AWESOME!!**


	11. Run Pt I

**A/N: Songs used in order of appearance:  
Feel This – Bethany Joy Galeotti  
Hand of Sorrow – Within Temptation  
Run – Snow Patrol**

**Ravens23**

My heart was beating so quickly and as of that moment; I wished that I hadn't been listening because now I was a part of it. I had to tell Haley…right? I knew Victoria was never one to be trusted…or even liked for that matter, but the fact that she would kill Mr. James, who has been nothing short of generous, for money was a new low, even for Victoria. I never thought a person could do such a thing. I had witnessed stuff like murder on television, never in my 18 years of living did I ever think that I'd be so close to a situation similar, well, identical to that. I heard that bloody cat meowing and it was then my heart stopped. I slipped behind a curtain, literally two steps away from where I stood as I head Victoria's footsteps marching towards the door where I had been listening. I had to cover my mouth because I was so certain that she could hear me. She paused momentarily directly in front of where I was concealed. If I had known any better I'd say that she knew I was there, but proved me wrong when she walked past the curtains and headed quickly down the stairs, hoping that she'd catch up with whoever was eavesdropping.

I popped my head briefly out of the curtain and when I noticed that no one was around, I made my escape, quickly walking in the opposite direction that Victoria was heading and came upon a small room where stationary sat openly on the small mahogany desk. I rushed to the chair and sat, writing, frantically, a reply to Keith.

_Keith,_

_Let's get one thing straight. There is absolutely no way that I am ending anything I have going here and that includes my relationship with Haley. She is my life now and I don't care if you approve or not. I don't care if I get fired, that just means that I can show my feelings for her. Of course I'll need another job, but that's not the point is. The point is if I were to ask you to give up your love for Karen, you wouldn't do it. So don't expect me to do the same. That's right Keith; I'm in love with Haley and have been for about a month and a half now. Anyways I need your help. They she's getting married and I can't have that happen. What can I do? Say hi to the terrible two I love. Get back to me._

_Love Nathan_

I read over my words, hoping that it would get to him in time. After being completely satisfied with what I wrote, I placed it in an envelope and sealed it. Today was going to be a long day, I knew it because not only would I have to see Haley. I'd have to see her with a look of worry all over my face. I rose from the spot and closed my eyes. All I saw was her divine grin and it calmed me down somewhat. If only he knew the effect she had on me. I prayed for the strength to face her and the courage to be able to tell her what I had overheard.

**Ravens23**

I walked down an abandoned hallway. There was absolutely no way I could figure out how on earth I got here. It was as if there was some sort of force working in the universe pulling me in this direction. The walls of this hallway certainly looked ancient. The walls were grungy and it seemed as if this area of the mansion were abandoned and had been since the turn of the century. They were dimly lit and a tad cold, but my analysis was interrupted by the soft sound of an acoustic guitar going off in the room at the end of said grungy and ancient hallway. And to accompany such a beautiful sound was the graceful audio of a delicate voice and I knew that voice. I had heard that same voice many times. Of course, I had heard it as more of a hum.

_It's gotta be this one  
You don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored_

I stopped outside of the door. For some odd reason this seemed to be my point of view for today; standing outside doors, listening in on private and personal matters. I took a small peek into the room and, sure enough, there was the love of my life singing her soul out to me…well to no one with me listening from the outside of the door. Her words were so honest and beautiful.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

I moved a bit forward, but I forgot that this area of the house hadn't been looked after, made much sense when the door creaked open a tad more. The music stopped abruptly and Haley looked toward the door a look of fear on her face. I popped my head in and saw her looking at me. Her face went from fearful to ecstatic within milliseconds and before I knew it she had pressed her warm and satisfying lips to my own.

Her arms were wrapped around my neck and my hands went straight to her waist. There was absolutely no way that I could ever describe what I felt in this moment. My heart was beating in erratic intervals from the effect this breathtaking woman had on me, yet at the same time from the one-sided conversation I had overheard from the certifiable stepmother that she had had the misfortune of knowing. She pulled away from my lips and stared at me as if she knew something wasn't right with my mind. I must have had a look of worry written all over my face because she had brought her right hand to my left cheek, running it softly up and down my face, staring into my soul with a look of worry covering her own face. I don't remember ever feeling that guilty.

Of course, at that moment, my knees _had_ to buckle. I collapsed. I hated myself for being an embarrassment. I went weak in the knees. I told you she had a certain effect on me. It was sad actually. How many guys do you know go weak in the knees over the one they love…literally? She caught me in her fragile arms, well, she tried to. I felt my butt hit the ground, but she came with me trying to keep me up. It was cute to see her attempt to do so.

"What's wrong Nathan?"

I took a deep breath. She had asked me the one question that I hoped she wouldn't. I sat us up. The cold tiles beneath us were uncomfortable, but I knew that she should be sitting when she heard this. My breathing became deep and I didn't know if I had the heart to get her worried. But I had to tell her of Victoria's plans. It wasn't fair to keep this from her. I looked at her, fear piling up inside of me.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he made he could not comprehend  
He's got a grim secret they had to command  
He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both was denied_

"Um…well…" I brought my thumb and forefinger to my eyes. I had no idea what to say to her. I removed my fingers and she looked at me. Her eyebrows raised as if to tell me to continue.

"Um…did you know that your father is um…sick?"

I saw her eyes go to the floor. She stared at her hand and nodded softly.

"No one's supposed to know about it…his tumor, but he's getting treated…why is he okay?"

I sighed, looking at her with worry.

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the one we love and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified_

"I'm not so sure Hales…"

"I was afraid you'd say that. He's been getting weaker and weaker. I mean he has his days where he's as strong as any man could be, but lately…these past few days, I've noticed him getting weaker…"

I looked at her and my heart broke in my chest. She had begun to cry. It was as if her father had already passed away. She was already upset with what was happening in her life with her arranged marriage and us constantly sneaking around. Then we add this to the equation of madness and I believe it to be all too much for her. She kept her eyes glued to the floor and I had this sudden rush of feelings settle into my stomach. I brought my hands to her cheeks, forcing her to look at me.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay  
He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied _

I brought my lips to her forehead, placing a lingering kiss there and then returned my eyes laying them upon hers, so much sadness and stress. I was surprised I hadn't seen her like this before. I supposed that I had been so consumed in my cloud of the love I felt that I was so blinded that I couldn't see just how torn Haley was. Our foreheads rested on the other's and I brought myself to look at her face again.

"Hales…would it help…would you feel more at ease about everything if…if…" I couldn't bring myself to say what I wanted to say. What I need to say. What I **had** to say.

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified? _

"If what Nathan?"

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"…If I left you alone. Stayed away from you."

There was even more fear in her eyes right now. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it because nothing could have prepared me for what I had witnessed next.

"Wh-what? No! Y-you want to leave me- I-I don't…how can you…"

She was going into a frenzy filled with panic and fear and sadness.

"No! Nathan. Please. H-how…you- I just got you back- I-"

"I don't want to do this, but Haley I'm one more stressful area in your life. I am a distraction and I'm another burden on your shoulder and it pains me to see you in pain because you have so much to deal with and I am the only thing that's in your control-"

_Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all there'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that saves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me _

"Nathan, just shut up. You don't know what you're talking about okay? This is **way** out of my control. I could barely stand to be away from you for a day. I can't be apart from you. You are the **one** thing that's been keeping me sane and alive in this delirious situation that life has found me in. We can't be apart. I love you **way** too much to be even apart from you in this house. My room is a prison because keeps me from you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as if she were in agony. But the look, I could tell, was actually one of pure love. She looked hungry for my response. I sighed and she continued.

"I love you and it's you that I want. I want you always and forever. I don't want anyone else and I would rather have you and be swamped by the crap that this life is holding for me than still have this crap and be insane okay? I cannot be without you and we can't be apart-"

I brought her to my chest, my arms encompassing her perfect form. I whispered soft and incoherent nothings into her ears, hoping that the attempted softness in my voice was soothing. I caressed her hair with my hands trying to calm her down.

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified?_

I kissed her hair and brought my hands back to her face to look at me. She had tears falling down her cheek. I wiped them with the pad of my thumb.

"Where else am I gonna go? You already know that I can't be without you. So tell me Haley James…where else am I gonna go?"

She blinked softly.

"You just can't say stuff like that to me okay?"

She grabbed my hand and brought it to her chest where I could feel her heart beating so fast that it felt like it was vibrating. I lowered my head and placed my lips on hers once again. It was then that we heard the doorknob and flung apart from each other and we were both on our feet.

"Miss James, your father is looking for you…"

I looked at Haley and sent her a small and sad grin. I was to reassure her that everything would be okay and I tried to convey that single thought with my look. She nodded her head and it was then she walked past Carrie and out of her secret room. As she left, Carrie walked closer to me and I felt like vomiting at the sight of her. She made me sick…literally.

"Oh boy, you got it bad."

The sound of her voice pierced my ears like nails on a chalkboard. I knew that in **any** given situation, you should never be left alone with Carrie, especially if you were male. I walked around her not saying a single word.

"How long do you think it'll last sexy?"

I stopped, dead in my tracks and turned to look at her. She had made herself comfortable on the seat in front of the piano. She had crossed her legs, showing her thigh, sickening me even more.

"Excuse me?"

"How long do you think you and Haley will last? She's going to Stanford come the fall and you'll still be here wasting your life and time as her and Chris' butler. Or did you forget that she's promised to him? But then again, you don't have to be stuck here, I mean you probably will get fired once Victoria and Jimmy find out about the two of you. I mean I am the house big mouth…funny how that works two ways…"

She drifted off, licking her lips. I turned away from her staring back at the open door. I felt her coming up behind me, wrapping her arms around my torso from behind. I instantly took them off of me, throwing them away fiercely.

"You disgust me."

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch what you say to me Natey. You see, I have it in with Rollo, you the _large_ security guard outside the gates? Yeah, he's Victoria's second. He tells her everything. All I have to do is _open_ my mouth and tell him about you two…that is…unless…you do something for me…"

I could feel the vomit rising in my throat. I turned to face her.

"Don't even think about it. And you won't say anything."

I walked out of that room in dire need of a nap.

**Ravens23**

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

I woke up to Lucas shaking me vigorously.

"Nate! Nathan! Wake up! You gotta get out of here."

I sprung from the bed sheets and threw on my t-shirt, which was lying at the end of my bed. Lucas was throwing clothes into a duffle bag. I stood, my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Lucas, what the hell is going on?"

He wouldn't speak. He was too concentrated on throwing my things into the bag. I grabbed his wrists and demanded he tell me what was going on.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

"Nathan…I dunno how, but somehow, Victoria and Jimmy found out about you and Haley and they are going to call you down to Jimmy's office and you'll be tossed out of here okay?"

I crossed my arms and scoffed.

"So let them throw me out. At least I can see Haley without sneaking around."

"No you won't. Rollo will be on the look for you and they will force you to live outside of Tree Hill…they're the most powerful people on this side."

I shook my head.

"I'm not going to run away from this Lucas. I love her and if me being fired is what it takes, then so be it."

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

There was a knock on our door and the one person I loved popped her head. Lucas saw and walked past her, exiting and closing the door behind him. She rushed to me and hugged me tightly. She was crying. I supposed she knew. I brought her to face me, cupping her cheeks in my hands. I kissed the course her tears took and then brought her lips to mine. I kissed her softly.

"I don't want you to go."

"I won't leave you Hales. I promise…I love you too much to be away from you. I'll figure something out."

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

I leaned down and kissed her once again. I wanted to take her pain away. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me furiously. It was full of need and want. Desire flowed within me. It coursed through my veins and I could feel with every inch of my being that I was constructed for Haley and she was molded for me. Her kisses were perfect and for the moment I was distracted from the thoughts of old that had consumed me before. Unfortunately we were interrupted by a violent burst of the door being knocked off of the hinges. We sprung apart. Rollo entered, followed by Victoria, Jimmy and Carrie. Anger and hatred filled me when I saw Carrie. Of course she would be the one…But then, I saw two police officers following.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

"That him?" One of them asked. Rollo nodded and before I knew it, I was being put in handcuffs and Haley was trying to break free from Rollo's grasp.

"What the hell is this?"

"Nathan Scott, you're under arrest for sexual assault unto Miss Haley James."

"What?!"

I turned to Haley who was pushing more forcefully towards me, trying to break free from Rollo's grasp. She was yelling for Rollo to let go of her.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch before I charge _you_ with assault. Let go!"

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

They were dragging me out of the bedroom. Haley had finally broken free from Rollo's grasp running towards me, but Jimmy stopped her.

"Dad, let go of me. He's honourable and has done nothing wrong!"

As I was being brought down the halls of the house, I could hear Victoria's voice…

"Look how distraught and mad she's become. She's so terrified about his threats."

And before I left the house, I could hear the beautiful voice of my angel defying Victoria's words and yelling that she loved me.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Hey guys sorry for the wait. I have finals and any moments I get I decide to write a bit. It was short BUT important. This is part 1 of 3 and all of the chapters will be a tad shorter than usual. But equally as important and this is the last UD before December 17****th**** (when I finish this semester). PLEASE REVIEW. And I take next to no credit for Naley's convo in the music room. I SORT of took it from Twilight…so yeah. I take no credit for it. REVIEW!!!**


	12. Run Pt II

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter (in order of appearance):  
Feel This – Bethany Joy Galeotti  
Dusk & Summer – Dashboard Confessional  
Run – Snow Patrol**

**Ravens23**

Usually I'm not one to just wander and where I find myself wherever it is I end up, ever go back. But this room, this old, grungy and tad cold room had so much meaning to my life. My mother had been dead for nearly 4 years, that's pretty much the length of time that this room had been abandoned. That is, until I stumbled upon it the night of my supposed engagement to Chris Keller. I really despised that guy. Not that he was a bad person, but the fact that he annoyed me was enough. I looked down at the sheet music before me, the lyrics above each note I had written down moments before. My guitar in hand and the ache in my fingers to strum the strings and just hear the music, I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_It's gotta be this one  
You don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored_

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

I stopped abruptly when I felt the presence of another individual. Their eyes, I could feel, bore into the back of my head. I had forgotten to close the door entirely. I turned my body slightly, fear clearly evident in my expression. Had Victoria happen to wander these hallways and see me in here, I'm certain I would have been scolded for some reason not even worthy of reprimanding. It was just how she functioned. If she didn't agree with your behaviour, she would find some sort of reason to rebuke you. The one watching popped his head through the door and I suddenly calmed when I saw the love of my life smirking at me. Had I been standing, I would have collapsed from how weak my knees were. I loved how he was completely unaware of his effect on me. He entered the room and I suddenly had the urge to be near him, closer than the fact that we were all alone in an abandoned room. I felt…sinful. I placed my guitar on its stand and, in long strides, went to his awaiting arms.

When I got to him, I couldn't help myself. My arms were encompassing his neck and I crashed my lips onto his. My blood was pumping in my veins as if, if they didn't I would drop dead from the lack of circulation. There was no way to describe it. For his lack of experience with relationships, he certainly was amazing at what he did, not that I had any point of reference. I felt his arms tighten around my waist. He pulled me closer to his body. I felt like I hadn't kissed him in years. I wanted him so much. The connection we had was undeniable. However, this kiss felt mysterious. There was something different with him, and not in a good way. I pulled away from him and saw the look of worry written on his face. He tore his eyes from my face and planted them to the floor. I brought my right hand to his left cheek and forced him to look at me once again. I caressed his face as softly and as lovingly as I could to notify him that, whatever was on his mind, I'd be there for him. When his expression didn't soften in the slightest, I became worried.

"What's wrong Nathan?"

Something told me that he didn't want me to ask him that question. Being still on top of him, he took my shoulders and softly lifted us up so we sat. The tiles were cold beneath us, but it didn't matter. It could have been wet for I cared. I was so worried about him and what was so evidently eating away at him. He took a deep breath and he looked at me. I think he could tell just how terrified I was of whatever it was that he had to say.

_She smiled in a big way  
The way a girl like that smiles  
When the world is hers  
And she held your eyes  
Out in the breeze way  
Down by the shore  
In the lazy summer_

"Um…well…" He began to run his eyes. He only did that when he was conflicted. I kept my gaze on him. Nathan removed his fingers from his eyes and looked at me. I could have sworn that I saw him trying to read ahead at my reaction to what he had to say. I raised my eyebrows, practically begging him to continue. The suspense was eating me, and all I wanted was to know what was going on his mind.

"Um…did you know that your father is um…sick?"

My eyes shot to the floor. I tried to think of anything but that. My father had been sick for a while now and I did my best to keep Nathan aware of it. It was a touchy subject for me and the very thought of having to see my father sick in a bed was even too much for my emotions. I did my very best not to cry. I began to count the lines on the back of my hand. I was with Nathan and I didn't want to keep anything from him any longer. Whether or not it would torture me emotionally, I trusted him with everything I had in this life. I nodded softly to answer his question.

"No one's supposed to know about it…his tumor, but he's getting treated…why is he okay?"

He sighed and the look of worry became stronger on his beautiful face.

_And she pulled you in  
And she bit your lip  
And she made you hers  
She looked deep into you as you lay together  
Quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer_

"I'm not so sure Hales…"

"I was afraid you'd say that. He's been getting weaker and weaker. I mean he has his days where he's as strong as any man could be, but lately…these past few days, I've noticed him getting weaker…"

_  
_I couldn't take it anymore. The tears were forming behind my eyes and I could feel the numerous lumps rising in my throat. My heart began to beat wildly and soon, all of the blood pumping in my veins filled my eyes, making them red from my failed attempt to keep my eyes dry. The tears rolled down my face uncontrollably. Right now, I felt that the only good thing in my life was the man before me. He had a caring heart and he truly loved me for who I was. Not because I had money or because he wanted to inherit millions, but because he was genuinely happy to be with me, and all of the little gestures he did proved it. Like now, for example, he placed his rough hands on my cheeks, softly making me look up at him.

_But you've already lost  
But you've already lost  
But you've already lost  
When you only have  
Barely enough  
To hang on_

He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and let it linger there for the time being. The touch of his warm lips on my head was ecstasy. Te way I felt then, I could remain forever. With a simple kiss, he made my pain cease to exist. Nathan removed his lips from my head ever so slowly and replaced them with his forehead. His breathing increased, I could tell. And then he said the few words that had me worried.

"Hales…would it help…would you feel more at ease about everything if…if…"

He looked so desolate.

_And she combed your hair  
And she kissed your teeth  
And she made you better than you'd been before  
And she told you bad things you wished you could change  
In the lazy summer_

"If what Nathan?"

He was dejected, I could tell. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that he'd regret the words he was about to say to me. And then, with a voice that nearly killed him, he said the few words that I dreaded hearing. The few words that made my heart shatter into a million fragments in which only he could put back together.

"…If I left you alone. Stayed away from you."

I felt myself begin to shake. My hands, my legs, my chin…everything. More tears began to fall down my face and at this point I was inconsolable. I then lost all control and had no idea what I was doing. My body seemed to be doing everything for itself. My brain had shit down and I began to form incoherent scramblings.

_And she told you laughing  
Down to her core  
So she would not cry  
As she lay in your lap  
She said  
"Nobody here can live forever  
Quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer"_

"Wh-what? No! Y-you want to leave me- I-I don't…how can you… No! Nathan. Please. H-how…you- I just got you back- I-"

"I don't want to do this, but Haley I'm one more stressful area in your life. I am a distraction and I'm another burden on your shoulder and it pains me to see you in pain because you have so much to deal with and I am the only thing that's in your control-"

_But you've already lost  
But you've already lost  
But you've already lost  
When you only have  
Barely enough  
To hang on_

"Nathan, just shut up. You don't know what you're talking about okay? This is **way** out of my control. I could barely stand to be away from you for a day. I can't be apart from you. You are the **one** thing that's been keeping me sane and alive in this delirious situation that life has found me in. We can't be apart. I love you **way** too much to be even apart from you in this house. My room is a prison because keeps me from you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I could see him caving, wanting to take back every word he said. Nathan looked at me, his heart crumbling to the floor. I looked so desperate for him to understand where I was coming from. I loved him so much that the very thought of him anywhere, other than with me, made me feel sick to my stomach. He sighed.

_And she said "no one is alone  
The way you are alone"  
And you held her looser  
Than you would have  
If you ever could have known  
Some things tie your life together  
Of slender threads  
And things to treasure  
Days like that should last  
And last and last_

"I love you and it's you that I want. I want you always and forever. I don't want anyone else and I would rather have you and be swamped by the crap that this life is holding for me than still have this crap and be insane okay? I cannot be without you and we can't be apart-"

He wouldn't even let me finish what I had to say because he had pulled me so close to him. He encompassed me in his arms and my face clashed into his chest, a feeling of comfort washing over me. He whispered how much he loved me, even though it was difficult to understand him. Just the sound of his voice was soothing enough. He was trying to calm me down, but I was still worried that he was going to be true to his word and leave me. I held onto him as tight as my small hands could. He caressed my hair and my tears slowed to a minimum.

_But you've already lost  
But you've already lost  
But you've already lost  
When you only have  
Barely enough of her to hang on  
Hang on  
Hang on  
Hang on_

He kissed my hair and I soon felt his hands make their way to my face, bringing me to look at him. His thumbs went straight to my cheeks, wiping away any tears that had continued to fall. The pads of his thumbs wiped them all away, like he always did if I were crying. He took a deep breath.

"Where else am I gonna go? You already know that I can't be without you. So tell me Haley James…where else am I gonna go?"

"You just can't say stuff like that to me okay?"

I don't know what had come over me. Relief or happiness, but something did. I grabbed his hand placed it against my chest to feel my heartbeat. It was going a mile a minute. The hand that I held, he turned it to lace our fingers and he plunged his lips onto mine. They roamed ever so coolly and lovingly over my lips and I don't think I ever wanted Nathan more than I did in that moment. Unfortunately, our moment was interrupted. When we heard the door opening, at which time we fled from each other's arms.

"Miss James, your father is looking for you…"

I could feel Nathan's gaze on me and I looked at him. He sent me a look, letting me know that everything was going to be okay. I nodded and then moved passed Carrie and exited the room, heading to my father's office.

**Ravens23**

I was feeling pretty buoyant because Nathan and I were fine as a couple and also the fact that I hadn't spoken to my father in a while, the though being able to speak with him had me practically skipping. When I arrived at the doors to his office, I could hear him and Victoria arguing. I stood outside the doors, listening in on their conversation. The voices were muffled, but I could pretty much figure out what they were saying.

"The boy's an idiot. He has not said one coherent or anything worthy or done anything worthy that deserves my daughter."

"He's stable and generous Jimmy. What else does she need?"

"How about someone to love her and for her to love someone? She needs **that** kind of security. I know my daughter. She's exactly like her mother. She doesn't need the money and security. Haley's content with love only. And besides, why are you so keen on marrying her off? She's **my** daughter."

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I shot away from it. The door opened and I watched Victoria walking out in a fuss, huffing for having going through what she had just gone through. I looked at her, anger coursing through my veins. She hadn't seen me so I just brushed her off and headed into my father's office. He was staring at me intently through his ovular glasses and stood.

"Haley-bub. C'mere…"

I walked towards him and he enveloped me into a hug, rocking me side to side like he used to when I was a kid when I would get upset with my sisters or my mother. I sighed and looked up at him, his eyes full of sorrow.

"What is it daddy?"

"Um…I tried sweetheart. I can see that your heart isn't in this marriage arrangement that Victoria has set up, but I think you're going to have to go through with it."

I parted from his embrace as soon as he finished. He was like venom to me at that point. His words were like nails on a chalkboard. He tried reaching for me again, but I wouldn't let him.

"I don't love him daddy."

"I know sweetie. I tried telling Victoria, but you know how she is."

I scoffed.

"She's got you wrapped around her ugly finger is what it is. Dad, if you really wanted this not to happen then you would have got through to her. You let her walk out of here with nothing hanging over her head. I will **not** allow that gold-digging **whore** control my life like she's controlling yours. I refuse!"

I headed back towards the door, but it opened, revealing Victoria with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well. It seems as if one of the hired help has broken the rules…a certain boy called Nathan Scott…"

My heart began to pound like mad behind my chest. The cavity that held my heart was slowly feeling like it was shrinking. Horror struck my face at the mention of Nathan's name. Victoria had a triumphant look on hers and it terrified me.

"…And apparently he's had a certain eye on **your** daughter Jimmy. And he has acted on his actions in the most despicable of ways…"

I couldn't hear anymore of this. I had to get out of my father's office, but my feet were stuck to the spot where I stood.

"…I've called the police and they are on the way to arrest this hateful person that **you** let into this house Jimmy and practically handed him to your daughter as meat. **This** is why you should listen to me and have her go and wait with Christopher."

The bitch turned and looked at me, my lips were pursed and anger spread throughout my body. A smirk was drawn naturally on her face and she brought her hands to my shoulders as if to try to comfort me. I moved from her grasp and nearly spat in her eye.

"Go on. Go wait with Mr. Keller Haley. We'll capture that criminal Nathan Scott and keep you safe."

As soon as Victoria had labeled my Nathan "criminal" I bolted from my father's office and headed towards Nathan's room, dreading the events that were to take place soon.

**Ravens23**

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

I ran through the hallways of the house, occasionally getting lost because my mind was in no position to think. I walked where my feet willed it. I breathed when my lungs needed it. And I thought of nothing, but the pain that was in my chest. It was present because of the thought of Nathan being restricted from me. It was horrible.

I stopped abruptly. I felt my knees giving out. I was trembling so hard and then, I fell to the floor, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I positioned myself so my back was against the cold, stone wall. It was uncomfortable, but my back wasn't at the top of my priority list. I could only think of what Victoria was accusing Nathan of. Her words were burning in my ears, as clear as if she were saying them to me right now. _**He's had a certain eye on **_**your**_** daughter Jimmy. And he has acted on his actions in the most despicable of ways.**_

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

If I had ay brain at all, I knew what she was accusing him of. And that very thought alone made me laugh, not easily though. Nathan was the kindest and most gentle person I knew. In no way would he ever do something so low or loathsome. My shaking slowed to a minimum as soon as my thoughts went to those of his incredible heart. I could smell him still on my clothes and my heart pounding wilding behind my chest. I looked at the clock on my cell phone and I realized that I had been sitting there for over 5 minutes. I had to get up and focus on getting to Nathan in time, before the police arrived at the house and arrested him under false pretences. And so, I found the strength to get up and let my heart guide me instead of my feet.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

I came upon Nathan's bedroom door. I knocked and popped my head in, hoping that it didn't look like I had been crying. I noticed Lucas out of the corner of my eye. My focus was on Nathan and nothing else. I stepped into the room as Lucas exited and closed the door behind him. I ran straight into Nathan's arms and hung onto him for dear life. As soon as my hands felt his frame the tears began to fall, yet again. As soon as he knew I was crying, he cradled my face in his overworked hands. He kissed my tears and then kissed me, ever so softly. I knew from that kiss that I could **never** live with without him.

"I don't want you to go."

"I won't leave you Hales. I promise…I love you too much to be away from you. I'll figure something out."

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

I knew he didn't understand. He didn't know that the police were involved in this. But before I could say anything, he had attached his lips to mine once again. Life was so unfair. I felt that the universe was against me entirely. Realizing that he would be taken from me, I kissed him feverishly. Guessing that he felt the same about having to leave, even though we thought he was leaving for different reasons, our kisses seem to grow harder, faster and more desirable. I felt his hands go down to my waist and pull me closer to him as my grip around his neck grew tighter. And in a single millisecond, the door burst open and we forced ourselves apart. Rollo entered, followed by Victoria, daddy and Carrie. I felt the tears building in abundance behind my eyes and then they began to fall when two officers followed in behind Carrie.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

"That him?" One of them asked. Rollo nodded and before I knew it, Nathan was being put into handcuffs and Rollo had his grimy paws tightly around my arms as I tried to break free, making an attempt to get to Nathan.

"What the hell is this?"

"Nathan Scott, you're under arrest for sexual assault unto Miss Haley James."

"What?!"

Nathan was upset and he turned to look at me. I hadn't given up, trying to break free from Rollo's grasp. I pushed more forcefully in Nathan's direction.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch before I charge Nathan was upset and he turned to look at me. I hadn't given up, trying to break free from Rollo's grasp. I pushed more forcefully in Nathan's direction.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch before I charge _you_ with assault. Let go!"

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

I heard the handcuffs snap on his wrists and the police officers reciting their routine speech. Seeing Nathan being dragged out of his bedroom had me raging in anger. Something inside of me snapped. I somehow broke free of Rollo's powerful grip and ran toward Nathan, but another pair of hands took a hold on me. I turned to look and noticed it was my father's.

"Dad, let go of me. He's honourable and has done nothing wrong!"

Victoria nearly chuckled.

"Look how distraught and mad she's become. She's so terrified about his threats."

They were turning a corner headed towards the door. My tears falling rapidly, I turned to Victoria and my father.

"I'm in love with him! I **love** him! He did **nothing** to me!"

And while I revealed my true feelings for Nathan Scott, I noticed my father's eyes rolling backwards and he fell to the floor with a thump.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Okay so FIRST chapter since the beginning of December. I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and offer an apology of not updating this sooner. PLEASE REVIEW! This was part 2 of 3. PLEASE REVIEW and I'll get another UD up as soon as I possibly can. Love you all!**


	13. Run Pt III

**A/N: Song used in this chapter:  
Run – Snow Patrol**

**Ravens23**

"Ah, look at you Bub. The wedding is happening. Everything is finally happening for the both of us and everyone is completely oblivious to it. Jimmy's condition is getting worse…well, I'm making it worse. Haley will be married off to Chris Keller, which means she will be taken care of and have absolutely no need for the money, which will all be left to Brooke and I, that is, once I'm rid of Jimmy James for sure. Ah, life is sweet, isn't it Bub?"

I pet the top of Bub's head. He was my gorgeous and loyal cat who always knew what was going on in and around the mansion that my husband owned. Ah yes, my **husband**, _the apple of my eye_. Is there anything more pathetic than a man who is so blind by me that he can't even see the true colours of a human? He's pathetic. Not to mention, he should be dead by now. The doctors said his tumor wasn't benign. What the hell is taking him so long to die already? When I met Jimmy James, I was visiting my father. He was dying too. I bumped into the moron as he was coming out of a MRI scan. I knew about his family **and** the fact that he was immensely rich, so I did my best to get him to fall at my feet and practically worship the ground I walked on…eventually he did. When he wasn't dying soon after we got married, I made the decision to help end his miserable life of pain, as he claimed it.

I heard sudden a movement outside of my door and quickly, Bub was off of my lap and heading for the door. I poked my head outside the door and looked around. I saw no one, however I couldn't shake the feeling that someone had overheard what I'd said to Bub, not that Bub would say anything, he loves me too much and I wasn't about to give up so easily. I let myself into the hallway and took a couple of steps and stopped in front of the large, hideous red curtain. My hearing perked up and heard nothing. Just silence. My heels clicked as I rotated in a circle and then I proceeded down to the left end of the hallway, following Bub. He had a great sense of direction.

I followed him down the corridor and somehow we ended up outside of my bedroom door. I could hear Jimmy coughing on the other side of the door and moaning in agony. I groaned in annoyance. Reaching into the pocket of my black blazer, I took out a small vile and hid it in my fist. It was no larger that an inch tall and a quarter of an inch wide. I had been given extracts of a rare plant being bred by a friend of Rollo's. It slowly kills the interior of the human body and is hardly detectable. I looked at it in my beautiful hand and cleared my throat, knocking on the door.

"C'min."

I entered the room and walked, sexily, over to Jimmy in our bed. I notice the bit of soup that had been finished. I cursed to myself, not being able to be there sooner to pour the concoction into his mug of soup. Trying hard to cover my disappointment, I ran a "caring" hand along his forehead. He felt fine. And then it was that I noticed that he was getting up from his bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He was putting on his shirt.

"I have to speak to my daughter about her future."

I scoffed, and became worried.

"Her future is planned out. She'll be with Christopher and he'll take good care of her."

Jimmy was heading out the door. He was a speedy dresser. I followed him out the door and down the hallway. I tried to keep up with his swift pace. He rolled up his sleeves and continued toward his office. We stumbled upon a young maid, she looked upset and it was evident that she had a hidden agenda.

"Carrie, could you find Haley and tell her to get to my office now?"

"Yes sir."

**Ravens23**

We had finally arrived at his stupid office which, for some peculiar reason was in the most isolated area of the house near an old and worn out area that no one hardly stepped towards unless of utter importance. Since he had asked that maid to fetch Haley, we hadn't spoken.

He entered his office with me hot on his tail. As he walked to his desk and took a seat, I closed the door behind me. Crossing my arms, I stared Jimmy down. He rested his arms on the desk and gazed at me with mutual disrespect. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. I walked over to the desk and stood before it, resting my hands on the edge of it, waiting for him to speak.

"She's not going to marry Chris Keller. I've made up my mind."

"What if she wants to marry him?"

He chuckled and got up. Jimmy walked in front of his desk and stood in front of me.

"You're **really** something Victoria. You **do** realize that you practically shoved Keller into her life and down her throat. Why the fuck would you think that she'd be happy with someone that **you** chose for her?"

He was trying my patience. I rested one hand on my hip and kept the other on the edge of the desk. He towered over me, but I still held my head high. This was a side I had never seen of Jimmy before. He was tough, brave, angry, and it turned me on ever so slightly, for the first time since I found out that he was terribly wealthy. I shoved that thought onto the highest shelf in my mind and focused on the task at hand: convincing Jimmy that Haley marrying Chris is the correct decision.

"I still don't understand why you cannot see that Christopher is a good match for Haley."

"You don't need to understand. And how would you know what a good match for my daughter is?"

"I have watched your daughter with people and as an individual for the past **4** years and seeing as how _analysis_ is my specialty, as you have told me millions of times over the course of this marriage, I'm **pretty** sure I know your daughter and what will make her happy and Chris Keller will do **just **that."

Jimmy sighed and looked at me. I could tell I was breaking his wall.

"The boy's an idiot. He has not said one coherent or anything worthy or done anything worthy that deserves my daughter."

"He's stable and generous Jimmy. What else does she need?"

"How about someone to love her and for her to love someone? She needs **that** kind of security. I know my daughter. She's exactly like her mother. She doesn't need the money and security. Haley's content with love only. And besides, why are you so keen on marrying her off? She's **my** daughter."

I scoffed. My blood was boiling and I needed fresh air. Jimmy was so difficult. I cracked my knuckles and turned around in a huff, opening the door violently and, of course, Haley stood right outside the door. That little wretch was always eavesdropping and that thought alone had me even angrier.

I stomped down the hallway not even thinking when I felt a hand pulling me into a room that I had never seen before in all my years of living in this house.

"What the hell?"

"I'm Carrie and I've been pining after Nathan Scott ever since he arrived here."

I scoffed and chuckled. Shrugging my shoulders I asked this Carrie a question.

"So then why don't you keep trying? I have work to do."

I headed back to the door.

"I would, but he's so in love and so involved with Haley James."

I stopped abruptly and turned.

"Excuse me?"

Carrie smirked evilly. I liked her more and more by the second.

"Nathan Scott and Haley James have an intimate relationship. They are supposedly in love with one another. That should help you out a bit with Mr. James."

"And how would I do that?"

She walked past me and turned her head.

"You're smart. I'm sure you'll think of something."

And in that moment, I did.

**Raven23**

I was just outside Jimmy's office door when it opened. Funny how the tables were turning.

"Well, well, well. It seems as if one of the hired help has broken the rules…a certain boy called Nathan Scott…"

I could see my stepdaughter instantly becoming nervous and judging by the reddening of her skin, her heart must have been pounding extremely quickly.

"…And apparently he's had a certain eye on **your** daughter Jimmy. And he has acted on his actions in the most despicable of ways. I've called the police and they are on the way to arrest this hateful person that **you** let into this house Jimmy and practically handed him to your daughter as meat. **This** is why you should listen to me and have her go and wait with Christopher."

Playing "concerned mother" I smirked and sighed, placing my hands on the child's shoulders.

"Go on. Go wait with Mr. Keller Haley. We'll capture that criminal Nathan Scott and keep you safe."

I suppose she was disgusted because she had ran out of the office as soon as I had finished speaking. I turned to Jimmy who was still standing. He sighed.

"We trust people and then shit like this happens. How the hell did you get a hold of this information anyways?"

"One of the maids had the decency to pull me aside and say that Nathan had an interest in Haley."

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

"You just accused a man of rape, now if you can't provide evidence of that then I can do nothing, but fire the boy for not following the instructions of no relationships with our daughters."

There was a knock at the door. Jimmy sighed and walked over answering it and on the other side stood Carrie, the maid who had handed me the information about Nathan and Haley's relationship.

"What your wife is saying is legitimate."

Two police officers followed in behind Carrie along with Rollo, the head of our security.

"I'll be speaking to you about the privacy policy later young lady. You will come with us. Nathan is most likely in his room right now. Officers, follow please."

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

I walked down the hallways of the mansion next to Jimmy. He seemed a bit nervous about what we were about to do. Even if Nathan didn't rape Haley, he still broke a house law and that would get rid of him in this house. However, it would not insure my plan for Haley to marry Chris. Rollo stayed very close to Carrie and myself and why was clear. Rollo despised Nathan and would do anything to be rid of him, reasons were clear too. Carrie had an interest in Nathan and she had kissed him. Rollo is a very jealous person and because Rollo is interested in Carrie, I know he wishes Nathan to be gone. That's why I deem him great. He sides with me.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

We turned the corner and I could see Lucas running down the hallway, headed in the direction of Brooke's room. We were close to the room now and I was filled with excitement of getting rid of this obstacle in my path. And from the look in Rollo's eyes, so was he.

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

We arrived at Nathan's room. Rollo moved to the front and opened the door. Nathan moved away from Haley quickly. Of course they would be together. Where else would Nathan Scott be? I followed Rollo into the room and kept my eyes on Haley. She looked sad and I could see the tears welling up behind her eyes.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

"That him?" One of them asked. Rollo nodded. The two officers moved to Nathan and put him in handcuffs. From the corner of my eye, Rollo had put his arms around Haley to keep her from making any moves to "save" Nathan. Nathan spoke.

"What the hell is this?"

"Nathan Scott, you're under arrest for sexual assault unto Miss Haley James."

"What?!"

Nathan was upset and he turned to look at Haley. Haley kept pushing through Rollo's arms to get to Nathan.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch before I charge _you_ with assault. Let go!"

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Nathan was being dragged out of the door. Haley had suddenly got free from Rollo's strong grasp. She ran to Nathan, but Jimmy stopped her.

"Dad, let go of me. He's honorable and has done nothing wrong!"

I chuckled and put my two cents in.

"Look how distraught and mad she's become. She's so terrified about his threats."

"I'm in love with him! I **love** him! He did **nothing** to me!"

It was then that Jimmy collapsed. Everyone rushed to his aid, but I walked out the door and headed for the police station. I had every intention of keeping Nathan there.

**Ravens23**

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

It had been a few hours since Nathan had been tossed into the local prison that Jimmy owned. I was being escorted down to the section where Nathan was being held and came upon his cell. He sat in the corner like a little scared puppy. His knees were being held in his arms and he shot up, hands by his side, when he noticed me. He walked towards the bars and hit them with the palm of his hand out of anger.

"You better get me out of here."

I smirked.

"Is that your way of scaring me? Let me tell you something little boy. Jimmy is my husband, which means I own half of his assets and that includes this prison. So basically anything I say goes."

I walked away from the cell, pacing.

"You know, this is a pretty large jail cell. It can get quite lonely. So I've brought you some company."

Two police officers brought a man in.

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

"Keith?"

The man "Keith" was tossed into the cell with Nathan.

"He was found walking on the outskirts of the walls of the prison. Someone suspected him of breaking and entering. He was also with two canines, but don't worry, we took care of them."

They looked at me with angry eyes.

"I can't have the two of you ruining my plans to marry Haley off so I can enjoy my life, finally. Be good boys."

**Ravens23**

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

I sat in my bed; I had it to myself for the first time in a while for Jimmy had been taken to the hospital. I was reading a book when a knock interrupted me. I got out of bed to answer it and there stood Rollo, a smirk clear on his face.

"This better be good."

"I have the security tape of tonight's visitation, and your step-daughter is on it."

I removed my glasses and took the tape from Rollo's hands. I turned around and headed towards the system. I slipped the tape into the VCR and watched the footage. Haley had walked to Nathan's cell and leaned before it. Nathan had run to her and the two engaged in a conversation.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

"**How are you?"**

"**Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You're the one in prison."**

"**It's hell being away from you, but Keith's here. You know my father?"**

**Haley waved, as did Keith. **

"**I promise I'll get you out of here, if it's the last thing I do. I promise you. I love you."**

"**I love you too Hales. And you won't have to marry Chris. That is, unless you want-"**

"**Are you crazy? No I don't want to."**

"**Okay then you won't have to because I won't let them. We're going to get you out of this and I'm going to get out of here."**

I paused it and smirked.

"We'll see Nathan Scott. We'll see."

**Ravens23**

**A/N: PLEEEEASE REVIEW! Sorry this took a while to get up and running. I HAVE to thank Kelly and Molly for their feedback and to Kelly for Betaing this. LOVE YOU!! And to the rest of you who have stuck by this fic the entire time and have REVIEWED, thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't say it enough.**

**Tanti baci**

**~Allie**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Sudden Alchemy Has Got Me Holding On

**A/N: Song used in this chapter (the title has absolutely nothing to do with what the song's about I assure you ********)  
**

**Porno Star Trek - USS**

**Ravens23**

"You know Nathan, you have to calm down. Pacing is not going to help your situation."

Keith was sitting on the cold floor of the jail cell that he and Nathan were confined to. It was nearly dawn and Nathan hadn't slept for literally 28 hours, worrying about Haley and whether or not she was okay. He hadn't or heard from her for over a week and was beginning to wonder if something had happened between her and Victoria. With that woman there was no predicting what could occur. He stopped at the sound of Keith's voice and sighed walking to the opposite end of Keith and placing his hands firmly on the bars of the cell

"I know Keith… I just-"

Nathan put all of his force into palm-striking the bars that made up the hole of a cell that he was trapped behind.

"HEY! Do that again and I'll have your ass thrown into a place where you won't even be able to see the light!"

Nathan spat at the cop in his mind. He sighed, trying to keep himself as calm as he could not knowing what to expect if he did lose his temper. Clutching the bars as hard as he was had his knuckles turning white.

Keith took one look at his son and shook his head.

"They're not going to dissolve in your hands Nate."

"I know that Keith. I just…I hate being away from her. I've had so many visions, I-I think I'm going insane, okay? My mind is completely focused on her and I am so lost Keith. I'm so lost and-and-and…sick of wondering why she hasn't come to see me."

"So in other words, you're crazy-sick in love with a girl you've only known for what 2 months?"

"It's been a bit longer than that…"

Keith chuckled.

"Don't tell me that you've been counting the days that you've known her."

Nathan shook his head.

"No…since the day that she walked into my life."

Keith chuckled once again and shook his head.

"Oh my God. Kiddo you've got it bad."

Nathan turned his head and looked at Keith as he continued to chuckle.

"Did you just use the phrase 'you got it bad' Keith?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Nathan shook his head and then realized something.

"What are you doing in here Keith?"

Keith kept chuckling.

"Apparently, I'm planning to overthrow Jimmy James' company," he said sarcastically. "The idiots those people have as cops and security guards. Why in God's name would I want to overthrow Jimmy James? That man has helped me out more times than I can count with the car dealership. I am in nothing but debt to that man and they have absolutely **no** evidence on me. Something else is up Nate."

"Lights out!"

The lights turned out in the jail and left Keith and Nathan in the dark. Groaning, Nathan let go of the bars of the cell and walked over to his cot, sitting down he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Still consumed in his thoughts as to why Haley hadn't been by in nearly a week and a half.

He shifted his body to try to get comfortable. He expected another restless night to come upon him. Nathan placed his hands behind his head staring through the small skylight staring at the moon.

"Nathan?"

Nathan shot up and turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was so familiar and soft. There was no mistaking whose voice this was to Nathan. Haley James. He shifted his body to the right to the empty space in the cell and there stood his Haley. Nathan shot upwards and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, she was nowhere to be found. Nathan sat upright on his cot and rested his head in his hands, which lay on knees. Curling his hands into fists, he cracked his knuckles and lay back down. His head on his firm, uncomfortable pillow, he prayed that these hallucinations wouldn't continue as they had been for the past 9 days.

**Ravens23**

Haley James stood in her bedroom facing full body mirror. As well with her were Brooke, Victoria, Lisa and a dressmaker that Haley had completely ignored the name of. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't even recognize herself. She hadn't seen Nathan in nine days and Haley had never felt emptier. Every time that she had made an attempt to sneak out of the house, Rollo had always stopped her at the gate and escorted her back to her room.

"No!"

Haley snapped back to reality at the sound of her stepmother's voice.

There should be a bow at the **back**! Not the front! My goodness, are you people incompetent? And those diamonds **need** to be around her neck and rest in between-"

"HOLD ON!"

Haley snapped. Her head and heart were aching and all she wanted was to be able to leave the house. Was that too much to ask? She shrugged the horde of hands that were on her body trying to keep certain materials in place. Haley turned to face Victoria and grabbed one of the dressmaker's hands, her face exasperated.

"**First **of all, have you seen this woman's hands? They're **bleeding** from having to change the **smallest** things that I certainly couldn't care less about. Second of all, I thought this was **my **wedding dress and day. And finally, this dress is becoming more and more hideous-"

"Amen sister-" interrupted Brooke.

"It is your day and dress. I just want it to be perfect."

"Oh, you 'want it to be perfect?' Okay then how about this? I **don't want** to get married. Not to Chris Keller, got that?"

Haley turned to the dressmaker and apologized to her for Victoria's actions before Victoria's shock wore off. Lifting the mass of material on her body, she stepped off of the platform and headed behind a curtain to remove it. Placing her regular clothes back on herself and left the room in huff, leaving Victoria with her mouth still open from shock.

Victoria had always pegged Haley to be a quiet and passive girl. Seeing this new side of Haley had upset Victoria in ways that she couldn't describe. And seeing this side of Haley did not agree with Victoria in the slightest. Haley had suddenly become an obstacle in Victoria's scheme, an obstacle that needed to be taken care of.

**232323**

Haley paced in her bedroom and kept glancing at the clock and she became increasingly nervous as it got closer and closer to 9:00. Haley knew from previous knowledge that visiting hours at the jail ran at different times and lasted an hour. The final time was from 9:00 to 10:00 and just the thought of being able to see Nathan was enough to excite her. She was to sneak out of her room as soon as 9:00 rolled around because that was when Rollo no longer guarded the gates and she would be able to make a quick escape for the 60 seconds that the gate was vacant.

There was a soft knock at her door. Her head turned in a jolt when Brooke entered her room. Haley sighed in relief.

"Okay you have exactly a minute and 47 seconds until the new night guard comes. Go!"

Haley sighed and nervously made her way to the window with only Nathan on her mind.

**Ravens23**

Nathan sat underneath the small skylight watching the dim light from the quarter moon making it's way in between the clouds. His head was positioned on the cold bars and all he did was watch the thin clouds roam across the velvet dark violet sky covered in stars. He closed his eyes and thought of Haley and how he longed to hold her or to just lay his eyes on her. His thoughts still were occupied with why she had yet to come and see him. He thought of all the days he had spent without her. Today would be the tenth. He looked at the clock on the wall above the police officer keeping an eye on him and Keith. It was nearly 9:45 and the lights would go out within the next 45 minutes. He had prayed so hard that Haley would somehow see him today. He had the feeling in the pit of his gut that she would somehow make it. He looked off to the opposite corner and saw that Keith was half-asleep. Tearing his eyes away from Keith, Nathan continued to lean on the bars and began to peel the chipped paint on the uncomfortable bench he sat on.

_You make me feel like,  
A shooting star  
You make me feel like,  
A porno star  
You hold me closer still,  
When I get paranoid  
You give your hand to hold,  
When I lose control_

The rummaging and yelling in the distance brought Nathan to a halt on his minor activity jerking him upwards and pressing his body up against the bars to see if he could get a better look at the commotion.

"Let me through!"

"You **cannot **come in here miss."

Nathan knew that voice.

"The **hell** I can't! My father **owns** this place! Let me through! Visiting hours is still running!"

Nathan knew that voice. Haley.

He rested his forehead against his forearm and scrunched his eyes together hard, a look of pain on his face and kept repeating a mantra to himself. _Go away. You're not real. Go away. You're not real._ Seeing visions of her every night had him doubting what was happening.

_You're like my compass and  
We always find our way  
You bring your smile and wipe  
Away my shitty day  
This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on  
Stand-by auxiliary  
Signals holding strong_

"Nathan!"

Nathan shot his head upwards and realized that this was no dream as Haley tried to pry her way through the arms of the two officers trying to keep her sealed off from Nathan.

"Miss Haley, you'll have to turn around and leave. Victoria said that Nathan isn't allowed visitors."

"VICTORIA CONTROLS NOTHING! MY FATHER OWNS THIS PLACE AND WHEN OR IF HE NO LONGER WANTS OR CAN'T OWN IT, **I** GET WHAT'S HIS! NOT VICTORIA! NOW **MOVE!"**

Haley had finally broken through the threshold and at the sight of her, Nathan nearly fainted.

"Beautiful," Nathan softly stated. He thought that he heard Keith groan behind him. Haley's heart melted and then froze back up again and then shattered into a million pieces when she saw the look of exhaustion on Nathan's angelic face. Falling in love with Nathan was something she knew to be mindless, but she couldn't help it anymore than her father could for her mother, Lydia. It was meant to be and she felt that every time he gave her his signature smirk or stared at her intensely. Placing a hand on her drumming heart and nearly in tears, she walked swiftly towards the cell that contained Nathan.

_You make me so content  
With everything I am  
You bring me up and in  
When I'm down and out  
Heroine of confidence  
When I'm strung out on doubt  
If I'm not making sense  
You sort the riddles out_

"Are you alright Nathan?"

"I'm alright. I've got company. Keith's here with me."

Nathan motioned behind him at the already snoring Keith sleeping with his mouth wide open.

"What? Why?"

Nathan chuckled.

"Oh, didn't you hear? We're trying to take over your father's company," he said with sarcasm evident in his voice and a tamed smirk on his face. "Rollo went over with a warrant to arrest him even though they got nothing on him."

"…I'm so sorry about all of this Nathan."

_You're like my compass and  
We always find our way  
You bring your smile and wipe  
Away my shitty day  
This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on  
Stand-by auxiliary  
Signals holding strong_

Haley began to tear.

"Hey c'mon. Don't do that. You know how much I hate to see you cry. This is **not **your fault. I wasn't careful enough and I knew Carrie was psychotic. This is all on me okay? None of this is you, got it?"

Haley nodded wiping away her tears and looking at Nathan with a sullen look trying to smile.

"Now come on beautiful, give me a smile."

Haley flashed her pearly whites at Nathan and chuckled a bit.

"Are you alright Hales?"

She nodded.

"I am now. Ha, you should see my _wedding gown_. You'd hate it."

"I'd hate anything you'd wear to be married to another man, especially Keller. Any man other than me."

Nathan fed his hand through the bars of the cell and touched her face. She looked into his eyes and nearly fainted. Her breath was caught in her throat and the butterflies rose in her stomach. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I'm not going to marry him," she declared as she opened her eyes.

"You're not? Have you found a way out?" said Nathan, hope rising cautiously in his heart knowing that if she said otherwise, it would take a grand tumble.

"I dunno. I'm still just thinking. Hoping something will come to me soon. But for right now I don't care. I just want to be here with you and I wish I could be closer to you."

"I know…"

Suddenly, a rush came over Haley and being with him as she was right now just wasn't enough. It would never be enough. She wanted more. Turning her head and her hands leaving Nathan's momentarily, she motioned for the guard.

_You're so my everyday  
You're so my sweetest love  
You're so the greatest change  
I'm always dreaming of_

"Open it."

"You know I can't do that Miss James."

"I said open it!"

"He raped you."

_You're so my everyday  
You're so my sweetest love  
You're so the greatest change  
I'm always dreaming of_

A rage had come over Haley that she had never experienced in her entire life. It was the sort of rage that sent people into a state that when they would come out of it, there would be no remembrance of having been experienced. Any strength she could muster was put into her next move. Rage consuming the majority of her and love the small fraction that was leftover, her hands made their way to the police officers lapel and she pushed him up against Nathan's jail cell. Nathan backed off to the back part of the cell, impressed with Haley's sudden outburst. All she wanted to do was be in his arms and all he wanted to do was to hold her in his. Was that too much to ask?

"I'm **through **with being polite goddamn it! Now open it!"

Scared, the police officer held up his hands to signal his white flag, his eyes full of shock and terror. Haley backed off momentarily.

"I'm really sorry Miss James, I can't let you in there. You know that if it were up to me that I would, but we're being monitored. Victoria has cameras all over the place and where, I haven't a clue. I'm sorry," he states as he made his way back to his chair behind the desk.

_You're like my compass and  
We always find our way  
You bring your smile and wipe  
Away my shitty day  
This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

Haley was shocked.

"You don't believe he did what Victoria says he did?"

The police officer looked up from his desk that sat at 25-degree angle to Nathan's cell. He shook his head calmly.

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

"No, for two reasons. One thing, you seem to be here not scared at all and I know that **no** rape victim with the predator locked up in a cell would still deny what that person did. Also, Victoria needed an out. She needed a way for you to still marry Keller for some reason. She's so set on having Keller as your husband…suspicious? Yes, but she has this entire department wrapped around her brutal finger."

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

Haley sighed and turned to where Nathan was held captive. She ran to the bars that separated her from her love. He had ended up sitting on his wood stack of a bed with his elbows resting on his knees and hands hanging.

"Nathan."

He sprung from his bed and ran to the bars. Keith slept on the other bed in the corner, completely knocked out.

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

"Hi."

Haley fed her arms through the bars, as did Nathan, holding each other, not exactly as they had hoped, but it was better than nothing. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist wanting to be as close to her as possible, not caring if the bars were pushing into his sides.

"I miss you. This place is creepy," said Haley.

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah it is, but honestly? I'm a bit nervous or scared rather."

"Why?"

Nathan sighed.

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

"Well, your…Victoria is…I'm scared for you. Before I came to see you, when I asked you about your father's health, I was really trying to tell you that you and your father are not safe in that house. I found out that Victoria is planning to kill your father and marry you off in the process because she wants the money. She wants her widow money. The woman is the biggest gold-digger that I've ever encountered. She's framing me because she knows that with me not locked up, I'd do **anything** to protect you and that kills her."

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

Haley began to cry. Nathan moved one of his hands from her waist to her cheek to wipe the running water off of her face. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. It was the first time in 10 days that her lips had touched any part of him, and truth be told, he wished that she hadn't done what she did. Now he craved more and he knew it wouldn't come to him. He kept a hold on her hand, interlocking their fingers and kissing the back of her hand. Haley reciprocated Nathan's feelings and thoughts about his touch.

"Okay…I'll give you 5 minutes Miss James."

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

The young police officer unlocked the cell door allowing Haley into the cell and closing the door behind her. He held up his right hand flashing his five fingers.

"5 minutes."

Haley was grateful and as soon as she faced Nathan, she jumped into his arms kissing every inch of his face as he hoisted her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she felt herself become extremely hot and finally, latched her lips feverishly and fervently onto his.

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

She broke away from his lips and ran her hand softly across his face as he rested his forehead against hers, letting her feet slowly touch the ground. Closing his eyes, Nathan allowed himself to remember her scent of strawberry and vanilla.

_This sudden alchemy  
Has got me holding on_

Sighing and a look of desperation on her face she held onto Nathan tighter, forcing his to open his eyes and look at her. She pecked his lips and took his hand, guiding them over to his tiny bed. The couple sat face-to-face, each with a look of worry and longing on their faces from Victoria and the constant want to be near the other.

"Okay, I know that I haven't figured anything out yet, but I promise I will. I'm going to get you out of here and I refuse to marry Chris." Running her hand across Nathan's forehead and softening the creases in them. Taking her hand, Nathan kissed it and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm just so worried about you. You're in more danger than ever with me not being around the house and Victoria running free to do what she wants. I just…I'm so frustrated."

His face was in a confused and frustrated state. Haley had gotten rid of said look by a single touch of her hand on his wrist.

"I don't care. Hell, if we were both going to die, at least we could be together."

Cupping her cheek in his hand and leaning his body forwards to be closer to her, he kissed her softly and took hold of her other hand.

"I'd rather be together right now if you don't mind. Are you forgetting that I'm a _poolboy_? What do I have to offer you? You're worth so much more than me."

Haley sighed and pursed her lips to keep them from quivering.

"Why should you have to offer anything but yourself? That's all I'm interested in and that's who I fell in love with. Not what you have, but what you've given me. I have everything any sensible person could want. You."

Smirking and shaking his head lovingly, Nathan said, "I love you, you know that?"

Haley chuckled softly and smiled. She nodded.

"You better."

She leaned towards him and kissed him, loving the feeling of his lips on hers and holding onto the frame of his body. Breaking away from her reluctantly, Nathan spoke.

"I don't want you to marry Chris anymore than you want to. But we'll figure something out. If there's someone up there rooting for us, it'll happen. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Kinda hard not to."

"I know, but if we worry it clouds our ability to think so don't."

"I would worry if I were either of you."

Nathan and Haley looked in the direction of the third voice and they came face-to-face with Victoria. The smirk on her face was menacing and it seemed to her that her scheme was unraveling in the way she wanted. She walked calmly towards Nathan's cell and this caused Nathan to become extremely protective of Haley. He wrapped his taut arms around her figure, bringing her body closer to his as if to shield her from anything Victoria would hurl at her. To Nathan, Victoria could say what she wanted about him, but when it came to Haley, she was off-limits.

"I see you have managed to get away from the house Haley. It really is a shame that you just couldn't mind your own damn business."

"I know of your plans Victoria and it's not going to happen," said Haley still wrapped in Nathan's arms.

Her body completely up against the bars and holding onto them, she said, "that's where you're wrong little girl because your father's getting worse with each passing minute. Not to mention, your little outburst didn't help your case with me. So what to do with you?"

She brought a bony finger to her lips and tapped them as if she were in deep concentration.

"Seems to me like you **love** it here…"

In a matter of seconds, Rollo made himself visible and had unlocked the cell door fighting Nathan to release Haley from his grasp. Of course, being a much larger and much heavier man that Nathan, Rollo had slipped Haley out of Nathan's arms and tossed her into the adjoining cell.

"I'll be back exactly **one hour** before the wedding."

**Ravens23**

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW a LOOOOONG TIME and I'm so sorry. It's midterms and I'm in Uni what do you want from me? I'm on reading week (kind of like spring break) so I got to write. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! Also those of who enjoyed my fics, check out the following vids on YouTube the correspond with and if you have an account, leave a comment!**

**The following were made by steffy2106 and they are incredible. Thanks hun!**

Innamorato Con Te (this fic)  
Link: **.com/watch?v=Mmhkg95Vuik**

**Aurora  
Link: ****.com/watch?v=tfqNbky813g**

**And the following were made by me I hope you enjoy ******

**Primi Amori  
Link: ****.com/watch?v=m7EtxUSkP5E**

**I'll Send You An Angel  
Link: ****.com/watch?v=w9nxgFnymoE**

**If you haven't read the other fics, take a look at the vids and hopefully you'll decide to read them. You can find them in my profile. Thanks a ton and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. A Voyage To An Untamed Land

**A/N: **I AM BACK! SO sorry for the 6 month waiting period guys. I understand fully if none of you EVER read my fics again and I know that nothing I can say will be believed BUT, believe it or not, I had EVERY intention of updating back at the beginning of May BUT, as fate would have it, my laptop crashed and I lost EVERYTHING that I wrote. It took me almost a month to get an appointment with to get a new hard drive. So, I get it back and low and behold, I no longer have a program compatible with fanfiction SO new dilemma arose. I NOW DO and guess what that means!? REGULAR UPDATES! Thanks for understanding!

Song used in this chapter:

Don't Take You Love Away - Vast

**Ravens23**

"I'll be back exactly **one hour** before the wedding."

Victoria bore an evil smirk on her already twisted expression. There was a gleam in her eyes that made any inmate cringe at the thought of what she could possibly be thinking. Nodding to Rollo, allowing him to know that she was departing, she turned on her heel and passed Nathan's cell, but not before Nathan could feed his long, muscular arms through the spaces in between the bars of his cage. He took hold of Victoria's slim physique, thrust her back against that in which was confining him to the world outside, a world where the only thing that truly mattered to him was caged in a cell adjacent to his.

The crook of his elbow wrapped Victoria's neck, resting her chin on his arm, nearly choking her.

"Let her go," he whispered, venom leaking off his tongue. "She's done nothing wro-"

Nathan had been pushed back into his cell by Rollo. He was keeling over for the large man had gutted Nathan in the ribs with his night stick that he was so fond of using.

"NATHAN!"

The shrill of Haley's pained and anguished voice was all Nathan could hear, but it was a mere echo that he heard for he could swear, with no exaggeration, that his right lung may have collapsed.

"KEITH IS HE OKAY?!"

Her worrisome voice made the smirk on Victoria's face grow and she let out an obvious scoff.

As Nathan rolled on the floor of his cell, clutching his center and trying to regain control of his breathing, Haley turned to Victoria with a look of pure hatred and spite. Victoria walked dangerously slow towards the entrance of Haley's cell, but stopped a mere inch from it.

"Having an affair with the hired help..." She shook her head in fake, but obvious, shame. "...And here I thought you could sink no lower."

Backing away from Haley just as slowly as she approached her, she grinned evilly and turned once again and left whom she held beneath contempt. Rollo shortly followed behind her wearing a smirk of equal praises to Victoria's. The glint in Rollo's eye was almost maddening. They chuckled with vengeance and hatred, gleaming with pride of what he had just accomplished.

The door slammed behind the pair of Satan's children. Nathan struggled to get back onto his feet, even as Keith aided him in doing so. Haley watched in worry as Keith helped Nathan stumble over to his bed, but Nathan resisted.

"No. The other way, Keith."

Keith's head shot in the opposite direction of Nathan's bed, only to find that where Nathan wanted to go was where Haley stood, her hands gripping the metal bars that served as a barrier between them. Sighing heavily, Keith did as he was told, bringing Nathan to Haley. Nathan felt the pain in his abdomen decrease with every step closer to Haley that he took.

Finally reaching the bars, he gripped his hands around one of Haley's, which still remained encasing the bars. With her free hand, Haley brought it to Nathan's face, stroking his scruffy face, trying to comfort him in some way.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Of course, you're right here." He smirked. She furrowed her brows with a face of desperation and shook her head lightly.

"I meant your stomach, where that idiot stabbed you." He smirked again.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'll just have a big bruise or something."

"I do worry. Don't tell me not to. It's like a reflex."

Nathan moved as close to her as he could. He fed his arms through the cell and wrapped them around her waist, savoring whatever time he had to share with her.

**Ravens23**

A heaving sigh was all that could escape Jimmy James' mouth. His mouth was dry and he tried to un-chap his lips but was failing due to the lack of moisture inside his mouth. He felt himself crumbling physically. He had been feeling more ill in the past three days than in the past three months and he knew that he wasn't even, truly, that sick to begin with. He should not have been progressing as quickly as he had. Looking to his bedside, he grabbed the small cup of water that had been sitting there for the last couple of hours. Bringing it softly to his lips, he stopped as a scent drifted across his nose. It was pungent and repulsed him. A wave of nausea drifted over him and tossed the cup back onto the bedside table.

There was a vapid knock at his door. Sliding further into his bed, he grunted and the one behind the door came in. He turned his head to see Victoria waltz into the room in a perfectly content mood. She had a smirk on her face, which could only mean one thing, and Jimmy James knew this, something was going her way. The wave of nausea had ceased to exist and was replaced with curiosity. She rounded his bedside to retrieve his cup of water and took a look inside, it was half full.

"Sweetheart," she said with a near fake tone, "you haven't finished your water. Aren't you parched?"

"No, I'm fine." His voice was raspy and Victoria wasn't fooled. Smiling as sweetly as she humanly could, making a massive attempt not to seem artificial.

"You should drink up Jimmy. Wouldn't want you to feel any worse than you have been."

Victoria held out the cup to him, which he took and held onto. She leaned on her right leg with her arms crossed expectantly. Jimmy gazed up at his wife and took note of how she was eying him, waiting for him to drink. He sighed and placed the cup back in its place on his bedside table.

"I'm not thirsty. Besides...it's been sitting there for a while now and it's too warm for me to drink. Think you could get me a fresh, cold glass hun?"

He watched her with neutral eyes. Grabbing his cup, she nodded and left his bedroom. Sighing, he laid his head in its original position on his pillow and called Victoria back into the room.

She walked in with a lame grace, opening his door only slightly, popping her head in. Jimmy turned his head towards her.

"Could you please tell Haley to come here please? She and I have urgent matters to discuss."

Victoria was rendered speechless.

**Ravens23**

Brooke paced inelegantly across the soft carpet of her bedroom, checking the clock on her cell phone in thirty-second intervals. Her hands began to sweat profusely and she had begun to lose all control of her nerves. They were wracking her body, shaking her almost violently. The butterflies in her stomach, from fear, fluttered with no sign of losing energy.

"She should have been back over three hours ago," she said to no one in particular in her empty room.

Brooke hadn't slept a wink the entire night, keeping herself on the balcony of her bedroom hoping to catch even the slightest glimpse of Haley walking in the distance but was let down entirely. It was nearly 7:00 AM.

She broke her stride by a soft tapping at her bedroom door. Praying that when she opened it, Haley would be gracing the frame. It was Lucas.

"...Hi," she said exasperated. He smirked.

"You don't seem too happy to see me."

"Has Haley come home yet?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"She's not home yet?"

Brooke shook her head in worry and felt the tears beginning to form behind her eyes. She walked to her bed and sat, letting them fall uncontrollably. Seeing her despair and worry, Lucas strode over to her, enveloping her in a side hug, making some form of an attempt to comfort her. He did his best to withhold his position as "boyfriend" and prayed to any higher power out there that he was succeeding. He felt entirely helpless. He placed a chaste kiss to her temple and gave her a tight squeeze of reassurance.

"Now's not the greatest time to break down Brooke...Peyton's just arrived."

Brooke had risen her head from Lucas' shoulder and tried to stop her tears. Turning her head towards him, she rose her eyebrows to make sure that he was correct. Nodding, Lucas wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs and then kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment or two.

Rising to his own feet, he held his hand out for her, which she took almost immediately. Leading her to the doorway, he peaked outside to make sure the coast was clear and then led her down the hallway to Peyton's former bedroom.

**Ravens23**

"You must be the trouble-maker," said Keith with a playful smile on his face, letting Haley know that he was joking with her.

Easing her worries slightly and giving him a small smile of thanks, Haley fed her hand through the bars.

"Haley James. You must be Keith, the one who raised such an amazing man and beautiful writer."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

"Writer? I knew about the basketball and the butler-like stature this goofball is, but a writer? He's never written me anything except the odd letter letting me know that's fallen in love with someone and to ask me how to impress her, but other than that? Nope. No writing...no stories, nothing."

Nathan had turned a light shade of red and Haley looked at him.

"I've really only let you and, well, whoever you've shown, I suppose, read what I've ever written."

Keith remained standing behind Nathan at a distance.

"I never considered myself a writer..."

Haley brought her hand to caress his face again.

"That was probably the most embarrassing moment in my life. I felt like I was stalking you in some obsessed way. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Haley chuckled.

"I thought we were over this. I told you that those letters were an added bonus to someone I was already in love with..."

Nathan stuck his face in between the bars, pulling Haley closer to him, or as close as he could. He wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and he gently kissed, what he could, her lips. It was soft and almost chaste. He hadn't seen her for a while and their time close to each other in the cell was limited. Haley's eyes were shut so tightly, savoring and enjoying whatever moments she could before her stepmother married her off to Chris Keller. She kept her hands on his face and as he tried to pull away from her, she shook her head.

"No..." Haley said, sighing and bringing Nathan's lips to meet with hers, yet again. She didn't want to be away from him. She felt her heart pounding the quickest it's ever been and sighed in pleasure when Nathan had run his tongue across her bottom lip.

The lights had suddenly gone out. Time to sleep.

Tearing away himself from the love of his life, Nathan left her at the bars, but only for a minute. He walked over to where his cot was and pushed it towards Haley's so that they were adjacent. He felt the pressure of Rollo's nightstick on his abdomen, but ignored the pain, only wanting to get to Haley.

**Ravens23**

Brooke made her way into Peyton's old bedroom where she was sitting on her bed with her husband, Jake, of two years. Peyton was three years older than Haley and had married young. She had fallen in love with Jake right out of college where she majored in art and music. Jake was the heir of a car dealership, his father's, who had passed away a mere seven months ago.

Peyton rose from her spot and embraced Brooke.

"How are you Peyton?"

Peyton blushed and took Brooke's hand, placing it over her stomach.

"OH MY GOD! You're pregnant!"

Chuckling, Peyton nodded and smiled largely.

"Yeah, I'm three months along." She then noticed something. "Where's Haley?"

Brooke had momentarily forgotten about Haley not returning to the house the excitement that had been built inside of her for a brief moment had transformed to worry, yet again. Brooke shook her head.

"I haven't the slightest idea. She had left like three hours ago to go somewhere and she hasn't come back yet. I've been watching the walkway for hours. I'm worried something may have happened to her and Jimmy's a little incapacitated at the moment."

Peyton's head shot up in worry at the mention of her father.

"How is he?"

"He's getting worse. Nothing's changed. I can take you to see him, if you want..."

Peyton looked at Jake who nodded.

"Go on. I'll be waiting here when you get back." He gave her a comforting smile.

Nodding and conveying thanks through her eyes, Peyton followed Brooke out of the room and headed for her father's bedside.

**Ravens23**

"You want me to go and get Haley? Jimmy I'm pretty certain that she's asleep," Victoria tried to reason without sounding guilty or terrified.

Jimmy squinted so as to see the hour on the digital clock by his bedside. **11:39PM.**

"It's not even midnight. I'm certain that she **isn't** asleep. That girl never could get to sleep before 1:00 AM, even when she was a baby. So, tell her that I'd like to speak with her."

Then there was silence. Victoria sighed as Jimmy continued to hold his ground by staring her down, knowing that she would crack at any point.

Before she could reply, Peyton had pushed passed her, opening the door fully and rounded the bed to the comfortable chair beside her father's bed.

"Daddy."

"Peyton!" A smile was drawn onto Jimmy's face almost immediately. He felt himself strengthening. He looked at Victoria who had left his room as soon as Peyton entered, now about seventy-five percent certain that she was guilty for something.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Jimmy focused on Peyton's hand in his.

"How are you baby girl?"

She chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one who's bedridden."

"Yeah, but still. It's in my nature to ask you. How's Jacob?" He asked, genuinely.

"He's great. Very excited."

Jimmy grunted.

"For what? Your sister's marrying an idiot tomorrow morning. No one should be happy unless your name is Chris Keller or Victoria Davis-James."

Peyton looked somewhat baffled.

"Victoria? Why would she be happy?"

Jimmy sighed.

"She chose him for your sister. Why wouldn't she be happy? She..." Jimmy noticed the look on Peyton's face.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

_I am looking for inspiration  
And I think I've found it in your heart  
It's the kind of thing you get when you're not looking  
It's the kind of thing you had from the start_

Peyton took a sharp intake of breath and released it slowly, as if a sudden realization had dawned upon her head of golden locks. Sharing her own secret with her father would have to wait until all else was settled. She had a hunch and couldn't help the feeling that, somehow, Victoria was intertwined in all of this, controlling the outside result from the inside. She turned her attention back to her father.

"Haley's missing dad."

_Put me on a ship that is sinking  
On a voyage to an untamed land  
Take away the freedoms I wanted  
I understand_

_Please don't take your love away from me  
Don't take your love away from me  
Please don't take your love away  
From me_

Victoria stood alone in the kitchen of the manor, a small, colorless vile in between her slender and horrific fingers. She wore a smirk of the purest sin and dishonor, yet there was satisfaction, an unpleasant satisfaction. Filling the glass she held in her hand with ice-cold water, she unscrewed the cap on the vile and placed a single drop of the almond scented compound into it. Re-capping the vile, she placed it into her blazer pocket and began to walk back to her husband's bedside.

_Please don't take your love from me  
Please don't take your love from me_

**Ravens23**

Nathan lay on his bed in his cell while Keith remained on the other side of there four-cornered cage, keeping them from the outside world.

Keith looked over at Nathan and smiled as he saw his surrogate son resting knowing well enough that being trapped would not keep Nathan from what he wanted or wished for. Grinning at the fact that he knew all Nathan truly wanted was Haley by his side, it fell as his thoughts moved to the love of his own life.

_Put me inside flesh that is dying  
A ghost that wanders without rest  
Buried by desires and weakness  
I understand_

Nathan had fed his arms through the spaces of his cell. He had previously moved his bed to be beside Haley's and the only source of lighting what the moon through the small skylight his cell gave him. Haley was now in his arm...well, somewhat. The point was that she was next to him, safe and her breathing sang to him. It seemed to him that with each breath she took, her heart spoke. It didn't matter to him that in the morning she would be forced to get married to Keller. What mattered was that right now, in this moment, she was next to him and she loved him.

_Please don't take your love away from me  
Don't take your love away from me  
Please don't take your love from me  
Please don't take your love from me  
Mmmmmmmmmm  
Mmmmmmmmmm_

Haley stroked Nathan's hands gently as they attempted to encompass her waist. She couldn't sleep knowing that when she woke, she'd have to leave his side. It was unbearable. She gripped his hands tighter. Nathan intertwined their fingers to strengthen their grasp and bond. With his thumb, he caressed the side of her hand, which she brought to her lips and placed a lingering kiss on his thumb and sighed. She really dreaded tomorrow.

"Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Haley turned to face him and sighed heavily.

"I don't know if I can go through with this Nathan," she said, worry not at all trying to mask it. "I can't marry him."

Holding her gaze to his, Nathan smiled softly.

"You won't have to...don't you worry. I'll think of something. I have to."

**Ravens23**

**A/N:** Leave a review if I'm deemed worthy! And thanks again for understanding guys!


	16. Silhouette

I blame my absence on school and work. Not to mention those damn writer's blocks. Here it is guys, next chapter. Enjoy!

**Ravens23**

_"I don't know if I can go through with this Nathan," she said worried, not at all trying to mask it. "I can't marry him."_

_Holding her gaze to his, Nathan smiled softly._

_"You won't have to...don't you worry. I'll think of something. I have to."_

_* * * * *_

Haley woke suddenly from her slumber with Nathan's arm feeding through the bars of the cell lathered across her hip and his voice echoing from her dreams. The insignificant bit of light that was coming in through the small skylight shone right onto Nathan's angelic sleeping face. His eyebrows were scrunched. Even as he slept he was in deep thought, nightmares of not being able to be with Haley torturing his mind.

She sighed, softly, shifted her head, lifting it so she could see the ticking clock on the wall in front of her just above the guard's head.

10:21.

It was only a matter of hours before Victoria would come and retrieve her for the "wedding." Haley shut her eyes so tightly that they began to burn. _I really don't want to go through with this. _A single thought was all it took for every single emotion in Haley to be unleashed. One look at Nathan's sleeping form, anger, hurt, sadness, and deep thought wounding his perfect features was all it took for each of those emotions to push into overdrive and lose all sense of rational thought.

Tears began to cascade down the landslide of her tired face. Trying to take control of them, she also made an attempt to be as quiet as possible trying desperately not to wake Nathan. Taking deep breaths and wiping her constant falling tears, she regained some form of control, but the rustling beside her only made her lose some of what she had recaptured.

"Hales?"

Haley shifted her body so that her back faced Nathan, making an effort to not show him that she was crying. She couldn't let him see her like this.

"Hales?"

She dipped her head, bringing her hands to her eyes. She could hear him lifting his body. He winced. His ribs were still sore from the uncomfortable blow to the abdomen, a nice gift from Rollo.

"Hales, what's wrong?" She said nothing. "Hey, c'mon. You can talk to me."

Nathan's hand rested on her shoulder. She sniffed and shook her head.

"No…Nathan, please, don't."

"Haley." She shifted away from him, standing up and crossing the cell to stand beside the opposing wall and leaned her back against, sniffling and wiping away subsided tears.

"Haley _don't_ do this. C'mon!" He shot up off of his bed and moved around it so he stood, his body against the bars. "Haley…please, let me in. I told you we would get through this. Don't shut me out now."

Haley looked at out of the corner of her eye.

"I feel…" she breathed deeply. "I f-I feel…"

"What?"

"I just…I feel-"

"WHAT!? You feel what!?"

Haley jumped slightly at the tone of his voice. She studied him. There were bags under his eyes, meaning he had been awake most of the time that she slept. His hands gripped the steel bars so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He bowed his head in frustration, curving his body at his torso and sniffed. He looked back up, his eyes connecting to Haley's. She noticed that tears began to form in his eyes as he noticed the fear in her eyes…it was minute but it was there.

"I-I'm sorry Haley. I…I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It's just… Haley."

Shutting his eyes, he lost all train of thought. He didn't know what to say. Guilt ate at him for yelling at her for not being able to tell him why she was pulling away.

"Dammit Hales…I love you _so_ much. I just…I don't know why you're shutting me out. It's like… When I see you, you make my heart race. When you look at me with every thing you're feeling, the world just melts away from my view. When you touch me, even if it's only a fingertip on my face I can feel that you will always be there for me when I need you, whatever it may be. When you say my name, out loud, in a whisper or if you mumble it in your head I know that for as long as I have a beating heart, roaming this planet for as long as I do, whether it is aimlessly or with a goal, I'll _always_ be walking towards you, towards your voice calling for me. And you better believe that when you call, I will come to you. When your nights are dark or stormy or full of fear, you better believe that you won't have to reach out for me because I will already have you in my clutches…before you even begin to think about needing me-"

Her cold hands were on his face suddenly, his lips being guided to be planted firmly on hers. Haley's tears continued to travel down her face, the saltwater entering Nathan's mouth as she continued to cling onto his lips for dear life…as if it would be last time. Her tongue traced the outline of his bottom lip, sucking desperately. Breathing was almost unnecessary for her right about now. Her caress became slowed as her breathing became increasingly laboured. She shut her eyes so tightly as she became overwhelmed with a passion that she had never felt for anyone…anyone but the man who stood before her kissing her like it would be the last time he'd be able to.

A feeling began to rise in Nathan's chest, a feeling of fear. Fear for Haley. His heart exploded with emotion and he brought his hands to Haley's face and slowly pulling away from her, he kept his eyes shut and breathed deeply.

"And when you kiss me, Haley James," he whispered. "I know that every single thing that I've told you these past few moments is what you feel for me…more than what I expect and much more than I deserve."

* * * * *

Chris Keller stood in front of the mirror tying the necktie laid for him. He always hated wearing these stupid things, especially because it was the one thing his father always wished he could wear. Fumbling the tie, he yanked it off of his neck in frustration and tossed it to the floor. He let out an angry groan and collapsed backwards onto the bed he was sleeping in. Within one hour he was supposed to marry the heiress to James & Co. How could he do this? For the first time in his life he felt uncomfortable in his own skin, a rarity.

There was a knock at the door.

He shot up from his position on the bed and rotated his neck before shouting a quick c'min! to whoever was at his door. Upon his permit to entry, the stranger behind the door proved to be Victoria.

"And how is the leading man?"

Chris inwardly groaned and put on a fake smile to be his "normal" self.

"Chris Keller is nearly ready."

Looking over him once, Victoria merely cracked a look that resembled a chagrin. Her jaw was lightly clenched and her snout rising on one side as if she were in disgust.

"Yes," said Victoria, stressing the 'e.' "Well, Chris Keller, sit tight and I'll see to it the bride is ready in time."

With that, Victoria left his room, shutting the door behind her. Chris let out a puff of breath he did not know that he was holding to begin with. Victoria made him feel ruined, as if anything within miles of him were scathed.

He cracked his knuckles before turning once again to his mirror, attached to the dresser, tie in hand, bringing it to his neck to tie it. Letting out a deep sigh, Chris placed his hands on the edge of the dresser staring at the floor before looking into the mirror.

"You can do this…"

Chuckling, he looked back at the floor then in the mirror.

"You _can't_ do this..."

* * * * *

"Haley's missing, dad."

Jimmy's facial expressions were many, but shock was not one of them as his daughter's declaration reached his ears. He squinted his eyes before springing up from his bed which took Peyton by surprise.

"Dad? You're up!"

"Oh, give me some credit sweetie. Don't you think that after all this time, after how long I've been the CEO, after how many times I've been threatened, that I would _know_ when my life is at stake? Sure, my health isn't of the greatest, but death is merely years off. I knew from the moment she decided to 'take care of me.' That woman can only focus on herself and I'm ashamed that it took me up to 6 months ago to realize who I married. When we first met she wasn't incredible as your mother was, but Victoria had a certain aura about her," said Jimmy as he entered his closet, changing into black formal pants and white dress shirt.

"It was like I had found my best friend. She listened to me, never offering anything more than what I asked and never asking me for anything in return. She's been trying to poison me with small doses of cyanide. I recognize the almond scent. Take a look at the plant."

Peyton looked at the small plant on her father's night table. It was practically brown. He came out of the closet holding a violet tie, swinging it around his neck. "Of course, all of goodness in her changed once I asked her to marry me. She kept up her charade until about a month after the wedding. She began to go out more and more and want more material things."

"And now Haley's missing."

Jimmy nodded. "And now Haley's missing…but I have the feeling that she'll show up at the Alter."

Peyton nodded. "That makes two of us."

There was a knock on the door. Jimmy hurried back to his bed, tie still in hand and slipped himself under the thick comforter. Giving a fake yet heavy cough he allowed entrance to the occupant behind his bedroom door.

"Co-rr-m rr-in."

With a twist of the golden handle and a shove of the birch door two women entered the room.

"Hi daddy," said Haley with gentle tears tumbling gracefully down her face, which Victoria remained oblivious to in mistake for tears of joy.

"H-hi bab-rrrr-k-hrrr," he coughed.

"Jimmy, she needs to get ready, but she wanted to be with you because you won't be able to walk her down the aisle because of your illness."

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty good today Victoria. I think I will walk her down the aisle."

Jimmy looked at Haley with a smirk on his face and noticed that her lips twanged into a light smile. She folded her hands and walked away from Victoria's grasp and towards her father as he "rested" in his bed. She knelt down before him and looked from Haley to Peyton to Victoria.

"Do you two mind if Haley and I have a word alone?"

Peyton nodded and headed towards the door, but Victoria kept her position leaning on her right foot and right hand on her hip while she held a cup in her left. Her lips were pursed in wonder with an eyebrow cocked. After what felt like hours, Victoria sighed.

"Fine." She walked towards Jimmy's bedside and set the cup on it. "But drink up." Shoving Haley aside slightly, she leaned down and kissed Jimmy's forehead. He cringed beneath her touch. Victoria removed her lips from his head and walked out of the room.

Moving back to Jimmy's bedside, Haley knelt down on her knees and took a tight hold of her father's hand before he began to speak to her.

* * * * *

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

His knuckles were turning white…too white. The sweat accumulated in his hands from holding onto the bars tightly. It had been 20 minutes since Victoria had come and taken his life away from him. His head was pressed so strenuously to the bars trying to desperately think of a way he could somehow spring from hell. He was usually brilliant at coming up with strategies to get him or anyone, for that matter, out of tough situations, but this time, he couldn't seem to get anything out of his head other than the fact that Haley was 40 minutes away from walking down the aisle and away from him. Nathan couldn't bear her getting married to a complete moron that her sadistic step-mother had chosen for her a mere month ago.

"You know Nathan, squeezing the bars as tight as you are isn't going to help Haley."

Nathan grew frustrated and turned his head to see Keith leaning against the cell wall.

"Don't you think I _know_ that Keith?" Nathan returned to his prior position to see the guard returning to his post by the desk. A sudden guilt overcame him at his rude attitude to his father-figure.

"Sorry Keith."

Keith sighed. "It's ok Nathan. Just breathe."

Nathan couldn't help but to think of when Victoria had come to take Haley away to get her ready for her "wedding." Things seem to just move in slow motion.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you_

"_And when you kiss me, Haley James," he whispered. "I know that every single thing that I've told you these past few moments is what you feel for me…more than what I expect and much more than I deserve."_

_Haley sighed and sent Nathan a soft smile._

_"You are so sexy when you talk like that."_

_Chuckling, Nathan wrapped his arms more closely around Haley's small frame bringing their lips to meet once again. Her lips were soft on his, moist and warm. He kept one arm around her as he moved the other to gently touch her face. He licked her lips tasting the residue of her lip gloss from hours before and nibbled tenderly on her top lip._

_Haley fed her own arms through the bars and grabbed whatever of him she could grasp from his waist. She felt the urge, the need to feel him against her. The bars crashed against her pelvis as she made attempt to get closer to him. _

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh_

_Their gentle kiss soon became urgent as a realization dawned on either of them that Victoria could be there at any time within the next 5 minutes. The door to a cell opened._

_"You two just can't stay away from each other can you?"_

_The voice that sent chills up and down on either of the couple's spines was enough to have them break apart their shared moment. Victoria stood there on Haley's side of the bars with Rollo. _

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

_"Haley, we have an hour to get you back to the house and walking down that aisle to marry that moron of a guitar player Chris Kayler. So, let's go," motioned Victoria with her hand wide-open, palm up._

_Nathan only tightened his grip on her._

_"Over my dead body," stated Nathan simply with venom dripping from his mouth. _

_"I can make that a reality." Victoria said just as threatening. _

_Haley tensed her own hold on Nathan._

_"I'm not going Victoria."_

_"Oh, really Haley?" Victoria looked at Rollo and nodded._

_With a sinister smirk dawning his face, Rollo moved farther into the cell and grabbed Haley around the waist, yanking her from Nathan's grasp._

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you_

_"No! Nathan!"_

_"Get your hands off of her asshole!"_

_Nathan continued to hold his clutch on her waist, feeding his foot through the bars to kick Rollo's shins, which only made Rollo's strength increase._

_"NATHAN!"_

_Haley's cries for him increased in volume as Nathan continued to kick Rollo's shins. Still keeping his villainous grin plastered on his face, Rollo, with one arm on Haley, took his night stick and pulled his favourite move on Nathan and poked him in the ribs once again. Keeling over, Nathan groaned loudly in pain as he yelled._

_"SON OF A BITCH!"_

_"NATHAN!"_

_Nathan stood quickly as he watched Haley keeping hold on the bars. He took hold of her hands as Rollo tried to pry her out of the cell. Haley felt her grip diminishing and Nathan's hands slipping from her grasp._

_"NATHAN!"_

_"HALEY!"_

_And with the smallest tug from Rollo, their hands slipped apart._

_"NATHAN!"_

_Haley was being ripped away from him. He could feel his soul bleed as it ached for hers to come back to him._

_"HALEY!"_

_"Nathan!"_

_Her screams and shouts for him were decreasing as they were now only echos. _

_"Haley…" Nathan whispered before nearly breaking down into tears._

There was a bursting a door bringing Nathan out of his memory.

"Keith?!" The clacking of heels and the familiar voice caused Nathan's head to shoot upwards.

"Keith?"

"Karen?" Keith sprung from the floor to where Karen leaned and held onto the structure of the cell. Nathan felt a small bit of relief at the sight of Karen.

"I found my son, Keith."

_I have to get out of here, _thought Nathan. _I'm going to get out of here_.

* * * * *

Haley stood in front of a full-length mirror in her wedding gown, tears still streaming down her face. With a near silent knock on her door, she turned to see Brooke and Lucas walk into the room.

"Haley…it's time," said Brooke wearily.

Haley nodded before flipping her veil over to cover her face. Lucas took hold of her hand and lead her out the door towards the garden where the soft music of Pachebal's Cannon. She looked around frantically for any sign of Nathan. She needed him to be there. She did not want to go through with this. Her father's words were in her mind from their previous conversation.

_You don't have to do this honey._

_I don't want to daddy. But what else can we do? Victoria's not going to let up on this and that guard of her's is always with her to ensure she gets her way._

Haley, Lucas and Brooke arrived at the garden where Mr. James sat in a wheel-chair waiting for his daughter. Haley could see the sullen look on his face. Slowly, Jimmy stood and took a hold of Haley's arm.

"You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thank you dad. I love you."

Haley looked down the long aisle and saw Chris waiting for her at the end of it. She and Jimmy began to walk slowly down the aisle as she continued her recollection.

_I should have fired that moron a long time ago. _

_What does Victoria want? Why is she __**so**__ keen on marrying me off?_

_She thinks she'll inherit everything if you girls are well taken care of and married off._

Haley looked at Brooke as she passed her while walking down the aisle.

_Does Brooke know about this?_

_No. No, Victoria doesn't think very highly of her own daughter. Brooke is as oblivious as Victoria thinks I am. But I'm asking you to humour your step-mother. We have to shed light on the situation to other people. According to everyone, I'm a lunatic who's crazy and sick, so says Victoria. I need you to keep up appearances a little longer and just attend the ceremony. Please?_

Haley had arrived at the end of the aisle and at the Alter as the tune ended and remembered her words to her father.

_Okay, daddy._

Haley could not take her mind off of Nathan. She and Chris took hold of each other's hands as the priest began the service, welcoming families, friends and other guests. While Haley looked at Chris, she imagined Nathan standing before her instead of Chris. His blue eyes boring into hers, making her feel safe yet completely dangerous and sexy. His warm, yet rough hands from working with them holding her hands and that incredible smirk he held and showed the world only for her. His lips waiting to be touched by her own, waiting to be caressed and tasted.

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be bound this day, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was nothing but silence in the peaceful garden about her. The skies were blue. There was not a single cloud in them and the sun shone radiantly. The flowers were in bloom and blew gracefully in the light wind.

Haley looked out over her shoulder as a distant sound came to her ears. She looked in the direction of said sound and noticed two silhouettes running down the green hill of grass towards the garden. Their sounds growing louder and louder with each step they took causing the entire gathering to look toward them.

As they neared the garden Haley could make out the noises to be the sounds of two distinct barks of two adorable and loveable golden retrievers.

* * * * *

Hope that was enjoyable! Lots of action in the chapter to come. PLEASE review even though I don't deserve it! Lotza love!

Songs:  
Look After You - The Fray


End file.
